Sakura Kinomoto: Secuestradora
by LadyLuna1510
Summary: “Este... Hola. Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto. No se como decir esto pero tengo a tus hijos conmigo e imagino que los quieres de vuelta asi que... Llámame.” Está historia no es mía. Es una traducción y adaptación de la historia por Kambria Rain. NO ES MÍA. Como tampoco lo son los personajes.
1. chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Esta historia no es mía. Es solamente una traducción y adaptación del fanfic por la magnífica autora Kambria Rain. El original es Bella Swan: Kidnapper. Tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de CLAMP. Muchas cosas han sido adaptadas y nombres cambiados pero, repito, la historia NO ES MÍA.

¡Disfruten!

 **SAKURA POV**

Mire sobre el rebosante carrito de compras que estaba frente a mi. Maldición. Solo había venido a la tienda por algo de leche. Sabia quien era el responsable de esto.

—Leonardo Kinomoto, trae tu trasero para acá,— una señora mayor jadeo ante mi aspereza. —Lo siento,— le dije.

Un pequeño con cabello castaño claro apareció de repente, cargando mas cajas de cereal de las que podían su bracitos. Ese era mi pequeño rompecorazones de siete años. De alguna manera encontró el espacio para meterlas en el carrito y me sonrió.

—Ya tengo todo lo de mi lista. Podemos irnos.

—Déjame ver esa lista,— conteste extendiendo una mano mientras la otra descansaba en mi cintura. Era mi postura de mama mas intimidante.

—Mama,—respondió tocándose la cabeza con el dedo índice. —Todo esta aquí.

—Maldito sabelotodo,—gruñí.

Alzo una mano y empezó a mover sus deditos. Resople al sacar un yen de mi bolsillo y entregárselo. Teníamos una regla de no decir malas palabras que convertiría a mi hijo en millonario.

—Gracias, mama,—dijo contento.

—Si, si,— conteste. El sonido de un niño llorando inundo el lugar.—Hora de irnos,— anuncie, empujando el carrito hacia las cajas registradoras.

Casi habíamos llegado al final del pasillo cuando otro carrito choco con el mío.

—¡¿Podrías fijarte por donde vas?!— la perra grito lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la escuchara sobre los gritos de la niña en el carro.

Puse cara de sorpresa.

—Oh, por Dios ¡Que idea tan brillante! ¡Gracias!— a diferencia de maldecir, el sarcasmo no me costaba nada. —Vámonos, Leo.

—¿Disculpa?— dijo la mujer claramente ofendida y en necesidad de una bebida. Empezó a gritar en un tono tan alto que dudo que los perros hayan podido escuchar.

Voltee los ojos y empecé a alejarme pero mi pequeño tenia otra cosa en mente. Camino hacia el carrito de la bruja y le ofreció una paleta a la niña que estaba llorando; siempre tenia una o dos a la mano.

—Por favor, no llores.

La pequeña paro sus gritos y sollozo un poco mientras aceptaba la paleta. Mi hijo tenia superpoderes.

—Vamos, Leo,—dije mas tranquilamente; esta vez me siguió. —Eres un chico muy bueno, ¿lo sabes?—despeine un poco su cabello. —Ahora, ayúdame con todo esto.

Trabajamos rápido al descargar el carrito y, con un simple movimiento de mi tarjeta de crédito, salimos de ahí. Levante la tapa que tenia atrás de mi monstruosa camioneta y Leo me ayudo un poco a poner las cosas mas ligeras. Lo mire mientras dejaba el carrito en el lugar correspondiente.

—Por el amor de Dios, ¡¿Puedes callarte?!—la banchee y la pobre niña estaban afuera.

—¡No le hables así!—un niño alrededor de la edad de Leo grito de vuelta.

La bruja volteo a ver al niño con una mirada que hasta a mi me dejo helada; clavándole las garras en su bracito.

—Tu. No. Me. Gritas.

—Déjame,—lloriqueo el niño. —¡Me estas lastimando!

Leo había regresado a mi lado y miraba la escena preocupado.

—Me importa un carajo. Te quiero a ti y a esa mocosa en el carro. Callados, —le grito al niño.

—Metete al carro, —le dije a mi hijo. Lo pensó un poco pero termino haciendolo.

—Tu no puedes decirme que hacer. ¡No eres mi mama!— le grito el niño a la mujer de manera desafiante.

Estuve ahí en menos de un parpadeo cuando ella levanto la mano para golpearlo.

—Golpea a ese niño, y te pateare el trasero.

—Esto no es de tu incumbencia, —me grito. —Hiro, metete al maldito carro. Me encargare de ustedes cuando lleguemos a casa.

Ella empezó a poner todo en su carro lujoso como si yo no estuviera ahí. Algo dentro de mi exploto. La teclee lo suficientemente fuerte como para causar que chillara y cayera dentro de su cajuela. Entonces tome a la niña en brazos y agarre la mano de Hiro. Estaba muy ocupado mirando sobre su hombro como para ver a donde íbamos. Los puse a ambos en el asiento trasero con Leo.

—¡Cinturones! ¡Cinturones!

La banchee se estaba levantando y, maldición, se veía molesta. Puse seguro en las puertas y me fui.

No fue hasta que llegamos a la seguridad de la carretera que me di cuenta de lo que había hecho. ¡Acababa de secuestrar a unos niños! Terminaría yendo a la prisión o al manicomio. Por unos minutos, todo fue silencio absoluto. Los niños obviamente estaban tan sorprendidos como yo.

—Hola. Soy Leonardo Kinomoto y tengo siete años. La señora que los secuestro es mi mama, Sakura, —gracias hijo mío. —¿Cómo se llaman ustedes?

—Soy Hiro Li. También tengo siete años,—contesto el otro niño. —Y esta es mi hermanita Akane. Y ella tiene tres años.

—Hiro, —empece a decir. Esto era territorio nuevo. Jamas había secuestrado a un niño. —¿Cómo se llaman tus padres? Probablemente debería contactarlos, —si, eso parecía lo mas sensato.

—Nuestro padre se llama Shaoran Li, —respondió.

Shaoran Li. No me parecía familiar. Claro que Leo y yo solo habíamos vivido ahí una semana, pero parecía uno de esos pueblitos en los que todos sabían todo de todos. Claramente estaba comenzando con el pie correcto.

—¿Conoces su numero de teléfono?

Hiro dijo una serie de números y los marque rápidamente en mi teléfono. Esto seria interesante. Unos instantes después, fui dirigida al buzón de voz.

—Este... Hola. Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto. No se como decir esto pero tengo a tus hijos conmigo e imagino que los quieres de vuelta así que... llámame, —me di con la palma en la frente.

Los niños continuaron callados hasta que llegamos a mi casa. El edificio era demasiado grande para mi y Leo, pero en si, todas las casas lo eran. Estaba rodeada por gente muy rica o gente que estaba hasta el cuello en deudas. Aun así, la vista era genial.

Pensé que Leo iría directamente a su cuarto pero el e Hiro agarraron un par de bolsas antes de entrar. Hiro era un niño muy lindo; su cabello era mas oscuro que el nuestro y tenia unos intensos ojos color chocolate a diferencia de los verdes que Leo había heredado de mi. Ambos el y su hermana estaban vestidos como riquillos así que esperaba que Leo no los ensuciara mucho. Ya estaba en suficiente problemas con sus padres.

La pequeña Akane seguía parada en el asiento de la camioneta; era muy pequeña para bajar por si misma. La tome en brazos y dejo que la ayudara a bajar sin renegar. Tenia unos adorables rizos rojizos y sus mejillas estaban manchadas con lagrimas.

—Día difícil, ¿no? —agarre el resto de las bolsas y le señale que me siguiera. —Creo que podríamos usar algo de helado.

Escuche a los chicos hablando mientras corrían de un cuarto a otro. Imagine que Leo le estaba dando un mini tour de la casa a Hiro. Guarde las cosas rápidamente antes de voltear a ver a Akane que me miraba inocentemente. La levante y la sente enfrente de mi en la barra.

—Bueno, señorita Akane, ¿le gustaría un poco de helado?

—Si, por favor, —contesto en la voz mas dulce que había escuchado en mi vida. Limpie sus mejillas con mis pulgares antes de agarrar todo lo necesario.

—¡Niños! ¡Akane y yo vamos a comer helado!

Escuche sus pasos pesados bajar por las escaleras. Le di un par de bolas de helado a cada uno y los deje decorar como ellos quisieron. Teníamos chispitas, ositos de goma, crema batida, y diferentes sabores de jarabe por todos lados antes de que terminaran.

—¡Mama, el papa de Hiro construye cosas! ¿no es eso genial? —sonrío Leo.

—¿En serio? —le pregunte a Hiro.

—El y mis tíos construyen casa y otras cosas.

Por lo menos no eran policías.

—Es genial, —sonreí, desordenando su cabello. El se congelo un momento, pero luego sonrió antes continuar con su helado.

Saque la guía telefónica y empece a buscar entre las paginas. Construcciones Li llenaba una pagina completa con grandes letras negras.

—Muy bien, peques. Vamos a limpiarlos ya llevarlos con su papa que debe de estar preocupado, —y preparandose para matarne.

Leo y Hiro fueron a asearse al pequeño baño que teníamos abajo mientras yo limpiaba las manos de Akane con una toalla húmeda. Ella me sonrió.

—Gracias, Sakura.

—¿Por?

—El helado, tontita, —respondió soltando una risita.

—De nada. Quizá puedas convencer a tu papa de que no haga que me lleve la policia, —sonreí al levantarla. —¡Vamos, chicos!

El viaje fue menos callado esta vez. Leo y Hiro parecían haberse convertido en mejores amigos e incluso fueron lo suficientemente atentos como para mantener a Akane entretenida. Seguí las instrucciones del GPS y entre al estacionamiento de la compañía. Me estacione en el único lugar disponible; a un lado de la patrulla. Fantástico.

Los niños corrieron hacia adentro antes de poder detenerlos. Akane alzo los brazos para que la levantara.

—¿Lista para ver a papa? —pregunte. Ella me rodeo el cuello con los brazos y asintió.

No había llegado a la puerta cuando abrió de sorpresa.

—¡¿Cómo se atreve a entrar así como nada?! ¡¿Quién se cree usted?!

—Usted debe ser Shaoran. Le seguro que estaban mas a salvo conmigo que con la niñera, Cruella DeVille, —conteste tranquilamente. El atractivo hombre de la cara roja no se veía nada feliz.

—¡No soy la mugrosa niñera! ¡Soy la novia de Shaoran! —Genial. La banchee también estaba. —Ella es Shao! La perra que me ataco y secuestro a Hiro y Akane, —sus chillidos provocando que Akane escondiera su rostro en mi cuello. No la culpaba así que la abrace con mas firmeza. —¡Arrestala, Eriol!

El gigantesco oficial se movió hacia mi, pero la puerta se abrió fuertemente de nuevo. De verdad, esto parecía sacado de una telenovela. Una hermosa joven de cabello negro fue quien emergió pero antes de alcanzarme, otro hombre gigante corrió tras ella.

—¡Mei, espera! —exclamo encerrándola en sus brazos.

—¡Déjame ir, Ichiro! ¡Voy a matar a esa perra! —grito.

Esto era completamente ridículo. La pobre Akane estaba tan asustada que estaba segura que sus deditos dejarían marcas en mi piel. Yo solo acaricie suavemente su espalda.

—Calmate un momento, MeiLing, —dijo el oficial. —Me la llevo ahora mismo.

—¡No me refiero a ella! —grito aun tratando de liberarse. —¡Hablo de Megumi!

Pues, eso capto la atención de todos.

—¿De que hablas, MeiLing?—pregunto Shaoran con un tono aterrador.

—Hiro tiene marcas de garras en su brazo. Dijo que Megumi lo agarro y estuvo a punto de golpearlo antes de que la mama del otro niño lo salvara, —respondió MeiLing con dientes apretados.

Al menos yo ya no era la que estaba en problemas. La banchee chillo.

—Shao, seguro tu no...

—Metete a tu carro y sal de mi vista, —gruño Shaoran. Fue muy sexy. —¡Ahora!

Después de otro chillido y llantas rechinando, la psicópata salió del estacionamiento.

—Adiós, —dijo Akane despidiendola con la mano. Amaba a esa niña.

Mierda. Todos me estaban viendo de nuevo.

—Así que, —carraspee. —Si tu tomas a tu hija, yo tomo al mío y eso es todo por hoy, —Akane se aferro a mi. Creo que le caí bien.

—Aprecio que haya ayudado a mis hijos, —dijo Shaoran desganado. —Pero pudo haberme llamado. Hiro tiene mi numero de teléfono. No hay excusa.

—Revisa tu buzón de voz, genio.

Salve a sus hijos de la bruja esa; si, también los secuestre pero yo no era la mala del cuento. Juro que le salió humo por las orejas pero no me importaba. Le saque la vuelta para entrar.

—¡Leo! —el apareció de repente. —Hora de irnos.

—Si, mama, —accedió haciendo un puchero y caminando hacia el carro.

Hiro corrió tras nosotros.

—Sakura, ¿A dónde vas?

Mierda.

—Cielo, tengo que ir a casa,—entonces me di cuenta que seguía con Akane en brazos. —Ah, —la baje y ahora tenia dos pares de ojos mirándome con tristeza. Doble mierda. —Miren, aquí esta mi numero de teléfono. Los secuestraría de nuevo pero hay un policía enorme allá que podría arrestarme. Portense bien y los veremos luego.

Hice un escape rápido, pasando por el montón de adultos aun discutiendo, y entre a mi camioneta rápidamente. Leo ya estaba adentro con el cinturón puesto.

—¡Eso fue genial, mama! ¿Podemos secuestrarlos de nuevo mañana?

 **SHAORAN POV**

—¿Dónde demonios esta mi teléfono?

Empece a mover los papeles en mi escritorio de un lado a otro buscándolos. Lo tenia cuando llegue a la oficina esta mañana, también en la junta con Ichiro. Probablemente seguía en su oficina. Salí al pasillo dirigiéndome ahí y mi mano fue en dirección a la perilla.

—¡Oh! ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Ichiro!

Mi mano salió volando. Necesitaría desinfectar mi cerebro y probablemente comprar un teléfono nuevo.

Al parecer Ken estaba pasando tiempo de calidad con la abuela Yelan porque mama y papa estaban trabajando en el bebe numero dos. No me sorprendía. Mis hermanos disfrutaban tiempo de calidad con sus esposas en la oficina todo el tiempo. Yamazaki, mi hermano mayor, hacia lo mismo hasta hace unos meses. Ahora estaba corriendo de un lado a otro cumpliendo con los antojos de mi cuñada.

Salí a la recepción. Necesitábamos una nueva secretaria pero no tenia la paciencia para lidiar con eso ahora. Ser el único hermano Li soltero tenia muchas desventajas. Tenia dos hijos pero no detenía a las mujeres solteras.

Después de darles suficiente tiempo a MeiLing e Ichiro de terminar su rapidín, decidí volver arriba para agarrar mi teléfono. De repente, fui interrumpido cuando Megumi entro. Sin mis hijos.

—¡Shao! —me abrazo lloriqueando en mi camisa.

—Megumi, ¿Dónde están los niños? —pregunte alejándola de mi y sosteniéndola con mis manos. Debí haber sido menos brusco pero esos niños eran mi vida.

—Shao, una loca me ataco en la tienda. Intente luchar pero me golpeo con el carrito de las compras y me tacleo para que cayera en la cajuela. Ni siquiera la vi venir, —soltó histéricamente.

—Megumi, ¿Dónde están mis hijos? —pregunte lentamente.

Ella cerro los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—Se los llevo. Lo siento tanto, bebe. Akane lloraba; Hiro gritaba. Fue tan horrible.

—¡ICHIRO!

Agarre el teléfono en la recepción y llame a la policia. Ichiro y MeiLing salieron corriendo por el pasillo. Megumi les dijo lo que pasaba mientras yo hablaba con el sargento. Dijo que alguien vendría lo mas pronto posible.

Solté el teléfono y me recargue contra la pared. Mis hijos habían sido secuestrados. Megumi trato de consolarme pero le dije que me diera un momento. No quería consuelo, quería a mis hijos. De seguro estaban asustados y yo no estaba ahí para ellos.

—Eriol esta aquí,—dijo Ichiro suavemente. También se veía asustado.

Mientras mas hablaba Eriol, mas molesto me sentía. Nos pregunto a Megumo y a mi pregunta tras pregunta sobre lo que había pasado y quien querría hacerles daño. Estábamos perdiendo el tiempo; quería estar afuera buscándolos. Quien sabe lo que esa psicópata les estaba haciendo. De seguro se trataba de dinero. Pagaría lo que fuera para tenerlos de vuelta. Solo los quería conmigo.

—¡Papá!—mire rápidamente hacia arriba viendo como Hiro entraba con otro niño. —Este es mi amigo Leo. Se acaba de mudar aquí de Tokyo.

—¡Gracias a Dios! —lo alce en brazos y lo abrace fuertemente. —¿Dónde esta tu hermana?

—Papá, —se quejo, claramente avergonzado por mi escena enfrente de su amigo. —Tranquilo, esta afuera con Sakura.

Le deje mi hijo a Ichiro y salí corriendo sin importarme quien me seguía. La psicópata estaba cargando a mi niña y estaba furioso.

—¡¿Cómo se atreve a entrar así como nada?! ¡¿Quién se cree usted?!

—Usted debe ser Shaoran. Le seguro que estaban mas a salvo conmigo que con la niñera, Cruella DeVille.

¿Estaba loca? Escuche a Megumi gritar pero estaba completamente enfocado en la mujer. ¿Cómo podía estar tan calmada después de secuestrar a dos niños? Las palabras de MeiLing me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

—¡Dejame ir, Ichiro! ¡Voy a matar a esa perra! —grito y yo me sentía igual pero Eriol trato de tranquilizarla. —¡No me refiero a ella! —grito tratando de escapar de los brazos de Ichiro —¡Hablo de Megumi!

Mi sangre se helo.

—¿De que hablas, MeiLing?

—Hiro tiene marcas de garras en su brazo. Dijo que Megumi lo agarro y estuvo a punto de golpearlo antes de que la mama del otro niño lo salvara, —explico.

¿Megumi? ¿Megumi había lastimado a mi hijo? ¡Era una maestra de kinder! Pero mi hijo no era un mentiroso. Tenia que salir de ahí antes de que la matara. Nadie lastima a mis hijos.

Ella se congelo a un lado de mi.

—Shao, seguro tu no...

—Metete a tu carro y sal de mi vista. ¡Ahora!

Apreté los puños, tratando de controlarme. No podía ir a la cárcel por asesinato sin importar lo tentador que era. Deseaba que Ichiro soltara a MeiLing para que por lo menos alguien le diera su merecido a Megumi. Cuando se fue, me sentí mas relajado. Voltee a ver a la mujer que cargaba a mi hija. Chistoso; ya no parecía tan psicópata ahora que sabia la verdad.

—Así que... Si tu tomas a tu hija, yo tomo al mío y eso es todo por hoy, — me sorprendí al ver como Akane se aferraba mas a ella.

—Aprecio que haya ayudado a mis hijos. Pero pudo haberme llamado. Hiro tiene mi numero de teléfono. No hay excusa, —¿En que estaba pensando? Ella no tenia idea de los escenarios que cruzaron mi mente.

—Revisa tu buzón de voz, genio,—espeto antes de pasarme por un lado.

Trate de ir tras ella pero MeiLing me detuvo.

—¿Estas loco? Esa mujer salvo a tus hijos de ser maltratados, ¿Y vas a ser grosero? ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

—Mira, lo siento. Lo se... Es solo que... Dios, Mei. Pensé que alguien los estaba torturando. No encontraba mi teléfono así que nunca recibí el mensaje,—me jale el cabello lleno de frustración.

—Oh, —dijo Ichiro. —Lo siento, hermano. Tu teléfono esta en mi oficina,—se encogió cuando lo fulmine con la mirada. —No te preocupes. Lo pusimos en un cajón antes de...

—Si, se que paso después, Ichiro; escuche, —necesitaba dejar de gritarle a todo el mundo antes de que alguien me golpeara.

Escuche un motor alejandose y mire como la camioneta de la mujer se iba. Genial, se fue antes de poder agradecerle.

—¿Papi?

Me agache y tome a mis pequeños en mis brazos.

—Los amo tanto,—me aleje un poco para verlos. Ambos tenían miradas tristes, —Hiro, siento mucho que Megumi te haya lastimado,—a el nunca le caían bien las muchachas con las que salía pero no había manera en que el lo hubiera merecido.

—Le estaba gritando a Akane,—susurro. —Ella solo lloro porque teníamos hambre.

Los abrace de nuevo.

—Perdónenme. Ella no les hará daño de nuevo,—me levante con ambos en brazos. Me gustaba que Hiro aún me dejaba hacerlo aún cuando ya estaba grande. —¿Todavía tienen hambre?

—Sakura nos dio helado,—dijo Hiro.

—Con chispitas,—sonrió Akane.

—¿Puede venir Leo a la casa, papa? El me enseño su cuarto y yo quiero enseñarle el mío, ¿por favor?—Leo debía ser el hijo de Sakura.

—Ya veremos. Tengo que hablar con su mama primero,—conteste llevándolos adentro.

—Está bien, —accedió. —Gracias, papá.

MeiLing termino convenciéndome de que la dejara llevarse a los niños. Los llevo para recoger a Ken e ir a visitar a su tía Chiharu. Como Chiharu no podía salir de la cama, insistía en que la visitarán sus sobrinos para hacer pijamadas y que ella no perdiera la cordura.

—Aquí está tu teléfono,—dijo Ichiro dejándolo sobre mi escritorio y sonriendo como un idiota. —Tienes una llamada perdida.

Le aventé un libro mientras salía corriendo de mi oficina. Suspiré al levantar el teléfono. Marque a mi buzón de voz y espere a que empezara mi único mensaje.

" _Este... Hola. Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto. No se como decir esto pero tengo a tus hijos conmigo e imagino que los quieres de vuelta asi que... Llámame."_

Solté un poco de aire. Luego una pequeña risa. Antes de darme cuenta estaba riendo a carcajadas. Sakura Kinomoto estaba completamente loca y por eso estaría eternamente agradecido.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** Esta historia no es mía. Es solamente una traducción y adaptación del fanfic por la magnífica autora Kambria Rain. El original es Bella Swan: Kidnapper. Tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de CLAMP. Muchas cosas han sido adaptadas y nombres cambiados pero, repito, la historia NO ES MIA.

 **Sakura**

—Mama, —susurro. Me queje y me acurruque mas en las cobijas. —¿Mami? —si no me movía, se iría. —Mamaita,—canto. El niño era muy persistente. —Mother. —¿Desde cuando hablaba ingles? —¿Ma? ¿Ama? ¿Macita? —me puse una almohada sobre la cabeza para bloquear el ruido. El monstruo me brinco encima. —¡MADRE!

—¡¿QUE?! —grite de regreso

—Oh, bien. Estas despierta, —sonrió Leo.

—Hijo de...—lo agarre por la cintura y lo eche en la cama antes de comenzar con el ataque de cosquillas. Sus suplicas desesperadas cayeron en oídos sordos. Lo dejaría ir, pero eso era su castigo por despertarme.

El timbre sonó causando que me quedara quieta y le tapara a Leo la mano con la boca. Acerque un dedo a mis labios dejándole saber que había que estar callados. Me acerque de puntitas a la ventana y no vi ningún carro lo cual significaba una cosa: vecinos. Solo había conocido a un par de personas en el vecindario pero ninguna con quien considerara pasar mas tiempo que el necesario.

A un lado vivían Touya y Kaho. Parecían una pareja completamente común y corriente pero mi enfermiza necesidad de ayudar a todos hizo que me diera cuenta de mi error. ¿Cómo iba a saber que a Kaho le gustaba duro? Afortunadamente también a Touya por lo que no presento cargos cuando lo golpee con el bate de Leo. En vez de eso, me invito a unírmeles. No los había podido ver desde entonces.

Directamente cruzando la calle vivía Masaki, la única otra mujer soltera en la cuadra. En el corto tiempo que llevaba viviendo ahí, habían entrado mas hombres a su casa que el numero que hombres que yo conocía en total. Tal vez exageraba, pero definitivamente se beneficiaria de tener una puerta automática. La conocí cuando vino a hacer una cita con el hombre que me instalo el cable. Me gano unos canales gratis así que no era tan mala.

Me vestí rápidamente echándome unos shorts y una playera de Las Tortugas Ninja. El misterioso vecino se había rendido con el timbre y ahora daba golpecillos felices en la puerta. Me senté para ponerme lo zapatos mientras Leo entraba a la habitación. Me regalo una enorme sonrisa cuando vio mi playera. Mi mama casi se desmaya cuando se dio cuenta de que había usado Las Tortugas Ninja para el nombre de mi hijo pero a Leo le parecía genial.

—¿Listo para irnos? —pregunte agarrando mi bolsa.

El asintió.

—Revise las cámaras. Es la señora Terada.

Yoshiyuki y Rika Terada vivían al final de la calle con tu perfecta hija, Ruby. Rika era la reina del chisme del vecindario. Sabia que si habría la puerta, estaria atrapada en historia tras historia sobre todos y sus secretos. No podía con todo eso. Acababa de despertarme.

Leo y yo nos escabullimos por la casa y llegamos a la puerta de atrás. Nos agachamos y movimos rápidamente a la barda que separaba mi jardín del de mi otro vecino. Mire a Leo mientras subía cautelosamente. Afortunadamente, la caída no era muy alta para el así que pudo saltar solo. Lo seguí rápidamente y caí en el césped.

—¿Debería agregar traspaso a tu récord?

Salte de golpe. El Oficial de Construcciones Li estaba parado en la parte trasera del patio, usando solamente zapatillas deportivas y shorts y tenia una botella de agua en la mano.

—Este... Hola. Lo siento, no sabia que nadie vivía aquí. Solo estamos de pasada, —explique.

El se puso una playera blanca antes de caminar hacia nosotros.

—¡Guau! —grito Leo mirándolo. —¡Eres enorme! —el oficial se rio.

—Sakura, Leo; un placer conocerlos oficialmente. Soy Eriol Hiragizawa. Siéntanse libres de escapar por mi jardín cuando necesario.

—Gracia, —sonreí. —Te debo una.

—¿Cómo se van a escapar? —pregunto por pura curiosidad.

—Oh, ya estaba preparada para esto. Estacione mi camioneta al final de la calle. Si no, hubiéramos tenido que usar nuestras bicicletas, —explique. —Iremos a desayunar, —mire mi reloj. —… o almorzar, —era mas tarde de lo que pensaba.

—¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

Eriol sonrió.

—Quizá la próxima vez, amigo. Tengo que ir a trabajar.

—Gracias de nuevo. Nos estaremos viendo.

Tome la mano de Leo y tire para que me siguiera. Rika seguía ocupada tocando la puerta haciéndonos mas fácil el llegar nuestra camioneta sin ser vistos. Sabia que tendría que enfrentarla pronto pero ese no era el día. Lleve a Leo a una pequeña cafetería en la ciudad. Era un lindo lugar tipo retro con malteadas para morirse. Leo se sentó enfrente de mi.

—Mama, hice una lista de cosas para comprar en la ferretería. Quiero que construyamos una casa en el árbol.

—Muy bien, —conteste, —pero primero dime que donde vamos a sacar un árbol.

—Mama, —gimió. —No necesitamos un árbol. Solo tiene que estar fuera del piso. ¿Podemos intentarlo? ¿Por favor?

Como padre, aun necesitaba dominar el arte de decirle que no a mi hijo, pero no sabia nada sobre como construir una casa del árbol.

—¿De verdad tienes una lista? ¿O lo tienes todo en la cabeza?—cuando produjo la dichosa lista quede impresionada. —De acuerdo, aun así hay que comprar cascos.

Jamás había visto a Leo comer tan rápido en su apuro por ir a la ferretería. Yo no conocía ni la mitad de las cosas en a lista. Tampoco Leo, pero eso no disminuyo su entusiasmo. Prácticamente corrió adentro una vez que llegamos. Considere ponerle una correa pero quede contenta siguiéndolo mientras empujaba el carrito. Un hombre amable miro la antes de ir a la parte de atrás por la madera. Le dio a Leo un par de lentes protectores para que pudiera ver como cortaba la madera. Eso me dejo a cargo de encontrar lo demás en la lista.

—¿Qué demonios es una clavija? —gruñí viendo la lista.

—Pasillo tres, —respondió alguien.

Voltee y me encontré con un guapo hombre de cabello negro. Se veía un poco avergonzado.

—Disculpe, señorita. No fue mi intención espiar.

—Dime en donde encuentro un serrucho japonés y te perdonare, —conteste.

—Pasillo seis, —sonrió. —Parece un proyecto muy grande, —comento viendo mi carro rebosante de cosas.

—Mi hijo insiste en que podemos construir una casa del árbol. No se como me convence a hacer estas cosas, —confesé. Luego extendí mi mano. —Hola, soy Sakura Kinomoto.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Eso nunca era bueno.

—¿Sakura Kinomoto? ¿La infame secuestradora?

Gemí y cerré mis ojos. Nunca superaria esa.

—En mi defensa, les di helado y lo devolví.

—Lo se, —dijo riendo. —Soy Yamasaki Li, el tío de Hiro y Akane. Shaoran esa por aquí también.

—¿Shaoran? — ¿El padre furioso? —Gracias por la advertencia. ¡Gusto conocerte! —comencé a empujar mi carrito lo mas rápido posible. La cosa era mas pesada de lo que pensaba.

—¡Igualmente!—grito Yamasaki. Se estaba divirtiendo demasiado con eso.

Mi escape llego a un alto.

—¡Mama! — ahí estaba Leo a lado de un carrito lleno de leña siendo empujado por nada mas y nada menos que Shaoran Li.

—Mierda.

Leo jadeo y estiro su mano. Resople y le di un yen.

—Sakura, —dijo Shaoran interrumpiendo un momento incomodo perfecto. —No tuve oportunidad de disculparme por la manera en que actué ayer. Estoy muy agradecido de que hayas salvado a mis hijos,—la comisura de su labio se alzo un poco, —aunque los secuestraste.

¡Ah! Lo vi venir.

—De verdad, ni lo menciones. Vámonos, Leo, —agarre ambos carros con el plan de jalar uno y empujar el otro pero nada nunca sale como yo quiero. El carro con madera ni siquiera se movió.

—Permíteme, —ofreció Shaoran caminando delante de mi y empujando el carrito traidor con facilidad. Bastardo presumido. Lo seguí con el otro.

—No es necesario. Volveré por ese; no es problema.

—No seas tonta,—respondió. —Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, —lo empujo hacia las cajas y lo seguí echando chipas.

—No eres muy buena evitando personas,—dijo Yamasaki apareciendo a mi lado y dejando un par de cosas en el carrito. —Olvidaste las clavijas y el serrucho.

—Gracias, — gruñí.

—Un placer, —sonrió. —Ahora si puedes hacerte a un lado, los hombres nos encargaremos de esto.

Cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba siguiendo a Shaoran y Yamasaki a mi carro para subir mis cosas. Dejaron que Leo ayudara pero a mi se me instruyo a hacerme a un lado y dejar que ellos hicieron el "trabajo de hombres." Puro cuento. Yo era la que iba a construir la maldita casa en el árbol.

—Ya quedo, —anuncio Shaoran cerrando la puertilla. —Ten un bello día, Sakura, —palmeo la cabeza de Leo y se alejo con Yamasaki a su lado. Increíble.

Leo hablo emocionadamente todo el camino a casa. No nos tomo mucho el bajar todo de la camioneta. Era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo sin ayuda de un hombre.

Nosotros decidimos dejar la construcción para el día siguiente e ir al parque. Empaque algunos bocadillos y una cobija mientras Leo agarraba un frisbee y nuestros patines. El parque no quedaba muy lejos por lo que llegamos rápidamente. Era un lugar muy lindo lleno de caminos para bicicletas, un pequeño lago, y jueguitos. Habían otros niños así que Leo fue a hacer amigos dejándome a mi descansando en la cobija leyendo un libro. Estaba tan inmersa en las paginas que no escuche a mi hijo venir.

—¡Mama, mira a quien encontré!

Después de marcar mi pagina, mire hacia mi hijo y me encontré con un mini-Shaoran a su lado.

—Hola, Hiro, —sonreí.

—Hola, Sakura, —dijo tímidamente.

—Mama, tenemos que rescatar a Hiro y Akane de nuevo. Su niñera es aterradora.

—¿A que te refieres con aterradora?—pregunte poniendo mi libro a un lado.

—Quiere caernos bien para ser la nueva novia de papa y esta tratando de convencer a Akane de llamarla "mama", — dijo Hiro. —¿Nos puedes llevar contigo? —esto terminaría matándome.

—Chicos, —suspire. —Lo siento, pero no puedo llevármelos solo porque su niñera no les cae bien,—ambos bajaron sus miradas haciéndome sentir peor. —Mira, prometo llamar a tu papa mas tarde para ver si pueden venir, ¿de acuerdo?

Hiro asintió con tristeza.

—Esta bien, —musito.

No podía con esto. Tenia que alejarme antes de que me convencieran.

—Leo, voy a ir a guardar todo en el carro y al baño. Tenemos que llegar a casa para empezar a cocinar la cena.

—Si, mama, —dijo mirando sus pies.

Recogí todo rápidamente antes de que pudiera cambiar de idea. Avente todo en la parte trasera de la camioneta antes de correr al baño. Me avente agua fría en el rostro mientras estaba ahí. Esos niños serian mi muerte. Leo estuvo callado todo el viaje a casa. Se sentó enfrente conmigo y encendió la radio, ni siquiera me miraba. Nunca se mantenía molesto por mucho tiempo así que esperaba que se le pasara pronto. Al llegar al garaje, el salió primero.

—Yo lo bajo todo, mama. ¿Por qué no entras y te relajas? —ofreció rápidamente.

—Esta bien, Leo,—conteste agarrando la palanca para abrir la puerta.

Leo se veía asustado.

—Mama...

Muy tarde. Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con Hiro y Akane escondidos atrás de mi asiento. Estaba tan concentrada en mi triste pequeño que no me di cuenta de los polizontes.

—Shh, —susurro Akane con un dedo en sus labios. —No estamos escondiendo.

Hiro se veía nervioso y culpable.

—Lo siento, Sakura. Le dije que estábamos juagando. No te enojes con ella. Fue mi culpa.

—Fue mi idea, —confeso Leo para ayudar a su amigo. —Pero no conociste a la niñera, mama. Teníamos que hacer algo.

Presione el puente de mi nariz entre mi dedo pulgar e índice. Tenia que llamar a Shaoran para decirle que tenia a sus hijos... De nuevo.

—Todos adentro. Ya veré que hacer con ustedes después.

Hiro y Leo se metieron corriendo. Yo levante a Akane y los seguí.

—Esos niños están en muchos problemas, —le dije.

—Hola, Sakura, —dijo regalándome una sonrisa. No pude evitar reír.

Me dirigí a la cocina cuando entramos y la senté en la barra de nuevo en lo que yo sacaba mi teléfono.

—Tengo que llamar a tu papi, —ore para que fuera el buzón de voz. No. Tuvo que contestar.

—Shaoran Li.

—Shaoran, hola. Habla Sakura Kinomoto, de la ferretería, —dije en caso de que no recordara el nombre de la mujer que había secuestrado a sus hijos.

—Hola, Sakura. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? ¿Necesitas ayuda bajándolo todo?

Maldito presumido.

—Para tu información, lo pude hacer yo sola, —conteste arrugando la frente al oírlo reír. —De hecho, estoy llamando porque Hiro y Akane están en mi casa y creí que lo mejor era que supieras.

—¿Volviste a secuestrar a mis hijos?

—¡No! —exclame ofendida. —No a propósito, por lo menos, — agregue. —Al parecer, la niñera era aterradora, así que se escabulleron en mi camioneta. No me di cuenta hasta que llegue a casa. Hiro y Leo aceptan toda la culpa, —lo escuche suspirar.

—Lo siento, Sakura. Voy por ellos.

—No te molestes. Solo no quiero que llames a la policía cuando la niñera entre en pánico. Si que saber escogerlas, por cierto, —tenia que decirse. —Hiro y Akane son bienvenidos a quedarse aquí hasta que salgas del trabajo. Prometo tenerlos a ambos en una pieza.

—¿Estas segura? No quiero ser una molestia.

—No te detuvo en la ferretería, —le recordé en tono burlesco. —Estarán bien. Iré a comenzar la cena, tengo que colgar.

Le di mi dirección y lo deje hablar con Akane un momento antes de cortar la llamada. Los niños entraron corriendo sin zapatos en ese momento.

—Mama, ¿Podemos inflar el brinca-brinca? —pregunto Leo. —Llevaremos a Akane con nosotros. ¿Por favor?

Lo considere un momento. Podía ver el brinca-brinca desde la cocina lo cual me permitiría mantenerlos vigilados. Los tres pequeños me siguieron afuera y yo empecé a inflar el brinca-brinca. Voltee a ver a los dos hombrecitos.

—Mas les vale que la cuiden bien. No creo que Shaoran los deje volver si mando a uno lastimado. Tengan cuidado ¿va?

—Lo prometemos, —dijo Hiro sosteniendo la mano de Akane mientras ella miraba asombrada como de alzaba la estructura.

Sentí que podía confiar en que el la cuidaría pero eso no me detuvo de estarlos checando de vez en cuando. Podía escuchar sus risitas desde adentro. Leo y Hiro tomaban turnos tomando la mano de Akane mientras brincaban. Esperaba que Shaoran los dejara venir sin que yo tuviera que secuestrarlos. A Leo le gustaba hacer cosas conmigo pero necesitaba amigos de su edad con quien jugar durante el verano.

A la hora de comer, los tres prácticamente cayeron en sus sillas. Se veían muy cansados. No pude evitar sonreír mientras servía sus platos. Me sorprendió el ver como de comían todo aunque metí una que otra cosa saludable. De premio les di postre de durazno con crema batica lo que pareció subirles las pilas.

Los hice esperar un poco antes de subir a brincar de nuevo. Cuando acerque una silla para mirarlos, Akane se acerco y se subió en mis piernas. Debió estar exhausta porque se quedo dormida no mas de dos minutos despues. Corri mis dedos por sus rizos distraídamente mientras dormía. Estaba acostumbrada a siempre tener varones, pero una niña era lindo también. Mi teléfono vibro en la mesita de a lado. Fui muy cuidadosa para no despertar a Akane mientas lo agarraba.

—¿Diga?

—¿Sakura? Es Shaoran. Estoy afuera de tu casa.

—Debería de estar abierta. Estamos atrás; solo sigue el ruido, —colgué y puse el teléfono de vuelta en la mesita. Akane ni siquiera se movió.

Unos momentos después escuche la puerta de atrás abrir y cerrar.

—Para ser una criminal, tienes una linda casa, —molesto Shaoran.

—Ja, ja, —respondí secamente. —No tendría que ser una criminal si contrataras a personas sanas para cuidar a tus hijos. A como van las cosas, me temo que estaré rescatándolos cuando lo vea necesario. Así que, si desaparecen, llámame antes de perder la cabeza.

—Veo que lograste cansar a la mas pequeña, —sonrió Shaoran mirando a Akane.

—Claro que no, —aclare. —La drogue. Solo puedo con dos a la vez, —no podía dejarlo pensar que era una persona tierna.

El se rio y acerco una silla.

—Gracias por esto, Sakura, —dijo sinceramente. —Hiro es muy selectivo con las personas que los cuidan. No se que hare con ese niño.

En ese momento los niños salieron del brinca-brinca y llegaron corriendo. Hiro paro en cuanto vio a Shaoran.

—Hola, papa, —conocía esa mirada. Era la mirada que me daba Leo cuando sabia que estaba en problemas.

—Fue mi culpa señor Shaoran,—dijo Leo. —Yo lo convencí. Teníamos que salvar a Akane de la niñera.

—Bueno, gracias a ambos por salvar a Akane, pero desde ahora, si Sakura dice que no, es no. No pueden meterse a su carro sin permiso. ¿Estamos claro? —pregunto severamente. Me sentí aliviada de que no fuera muy duro con ellos, aunque haría hincapié en que mi hijo no escabullera niños a la casa.

—Si, señor, —contesto Hiro mientras Leo asentía con la cabeza.

—Perfecto, —contesto poniéndose de pie. —Ahora, tengo que llevar a tu hermana a la cama.

Tomo a Akane cuidadosamente en sus brazos. Ni un solo movimiento; la niña estaba ida. Hiro se me acerco.

—Gracias por dejarnos quedarnos, Sakura.

—De nada, peque.

Me agache y lo bese en la mejilla como hacia con Leo. El parpadeo un par de veces antes de sonreírme. Leo y yo los acompañamos al carro. Shaoran amarro a Akane en su sillita mientras Hiro se acomodaba a un lado de ella.

—Te das cuenta de que vives a lado de un policía así que debes mantener tus crímenes a un mínimo, ¿cierto?

Suspire.

—¿Shaoran?

—¿Si, Sakura?—sonrió.

—Cállate, —conteste.

El rio de nuevo.

—Estoy seguro de que te estaré viendo. Buenas noches.

Choco los cinco con Leo y se subió a su coche. Yo seguía con un gesto ceñudo hacia el, así que me guiño un ojo antes de irse.

Gracias por leer. Reviews reciben previews ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER** : Esta historia no es mía. Es solamente la traducción y adaptación del Fanfic por la magnífica autora Kambria Rain. El original es Bella Swan: Kidnapper. Tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de CLAMP. Muchas cosas han sido adaptadas y nombres cambiados pero, repito, la historia NO ES MÍA.

 **Shaoran**

Era mi día libre. Había planeado pasarlo con mis hijos pero, por causas de fuerza mayor, estaría entrevistando niñeras todo el día. No entendía el problema. Mis hijos se portaban bien. Akane era un poco seria alrededor de extraños pero era muy dulce. Hiro era un poco mas difícil; podía ser sobreprotector cuando se trataba de mi y Akane así que no le emocionaba la idea de que alguien mas pudiera ser parte de la familia. Las únicas niñeras que aceptaba eran las que tenían la edad de su abuela.

Decidí que ellos me ayudarían a escoger su próxima niñera. Quizá de esa manera, Hiro no la correría tan pronto. Dejarlos con una novia ya no era una opción. No podía creer lo ciego que hacia sido con Megumi. Debí haber confiado en Chiharu cuando me dijo que era una perra pero lo atribui a las hormonas del embarazo.

Estaba lavando los platos que quedaron del almuerzo cuando sonó mi teléfono. Sonreí cuando vi quien era. Sakura. Esto seria interesante.

—¿Bueno? —dije sensualmente.

— _¿Shaoran?_

No era Sakura.

—¿Leo? ¿Que sucede? —sonaba asustado.

— _Estábamos construyendo la casa del árbol. Ella me dijo que no jugara con la pistola de clavos pero no escuche; se veía genial. No fue mi intención dispararle. Mamá no es muy buena cuando se trata de sangre. Se desmayó. No se que hacer. Ya baje la pistola, pero..._

—Tranquilízate, amiguito. Voy en camino. —Pobre niño. Siendo honesto, yo también estaba un poco preocupado. La mujer loca se estaba ganando mi cariño. —¡Hiro! ¡Akane! Pónganse sus zapatos. ¡Tenemos que irnos!

—¿Que pasa, papá? —preguntó Hiro una vez que bajaron corriendo; la urgencia en mi voz era obvia.

—Sakura tuvo un pequeño accidente. Vamos a ir a ayudarla, —agarre mis llaves. —Vámonos.

—Papá, ¿Sakura estará bien? —pregunto Hiro asegurando a su hermana en la sillita al momento en que sacaba el carro de la cochera.

—Estoy seguro que si.

Gracias a mis muchos años en construcción, mi propio padre me había enseñado a cuidar de este tipo de heridas. Decía que con Ichiro en el equipo, debíamos estar listos para lo que fuera. Cuando llegue a casa de Sakura, Leo salió corriendo a recibirnos. Tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

—Sigue dormida. Tengo miedo. No quería lastimarla.

Saque el kit de primero auxilios antes de arrodillarme enfrente de el y poner una mano en su hombro.

—Yo la voy a cuidar. Te prometo que estará bien, —asintió pero aun así se veía preocupado. —¿Podrías hacerme un favor y llevar a Hiro y Akane a tu cuarto? A Akane tampoco le gusta la sangre.

—E-esta bien.

Sonrío con tristeza a mis hijos y les hizo una señal para seguirlo. Escuché a Hiro decir que estaría bien y que yo arreglaría todo.

Encontré a Sakura tirada en el piso de la cocina. Por suerte, tenia un casco así que no pudo haberse lastimado mucho por la caída. Hice una mueca cuando vi la sangre en su muslo. Eso debió haber dolido; Sakura ya había sacado el clavo. Al menos no habían usado los clavos grandes. Humedecí un trapo para pasarlo por su rostro y cuello. La necesitaba despierta para poder ayudarla. Después de unos momentos, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Eran de un tono verdoso impactante.

—Buenos días, solecito, —sonreí.

—Ugh, —se quejo cuando vio que era yo. —Que alguien me dispare.

—Me temo que alguien ya lo hizo, —conteste, tratando de difusir la tensión. —Ahora quédate quiera mientras limpio tu pierna. No podemos dejar que te desmayes de nuevo, —agregue mientras sacaba toallas húmedas del kit.

Trago saliva cuando toque la herida.

—No quiero ser malagradecida, —dijo apretando los puños. — Pero, ¿Qué carajos haces aquí?

Me reí y empece a untarle la pomada. Tenia muy buenas piernas.

—Leo llamo. El esta arriba con Hiro y Akane. Pensé que como te encanta ayudar a mis hijos, te podría regresar el favor. —Me di cuenta de que había estado frotando por mucho tiempo y trate de ocupar mis manos buscando las vendas. —Así que no te gusta la sangre ¿eh?

Me miro con mucha hostilidad por unos momentos. Yo lo encontraba sumamente divertido.

—El olor de la sangre me da asco.

—No se puede oler la sangre, —comente vendando su pierna.

—No me digas lo que puedo o no puedo oler, —contesto.

—Te diré lo que huelo, —cerré el botiquín y la mire. —Mierda. —Se quejo y empezó a sentarse pero la detuve. —Tranquila, —envolví mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y la ayude a levantarse. —¿Por qué no te sientas un momento? —comenzó a discutir conmigo pero no me ganaría. —Caminas al sillón o tendré que cargarte.

—No lo harías, —dijo sonando algo incierta.

—No me tientes, — respondí con una sonrisa. No me molestaría cargarla. Con esos shorts de mezclilla y blusa de tirantes blanca, no me molestaría cargarla hasta su cuarto.

Sakura me saco de mis pensamientos al golpearme en el pecho con el casco y dirigiéndose a la sala. Me quede con el casco en las manos. Sonreí y la seguí.

—¿Sabes? Eres algo hostil.

—Lo siento, —se encogió de hombros. —Tengo un lado tierno. Solo que no lo uso muy seguido.

Leo entró nerviosamente en la sala.

—¿Mamá?

Lado tierno o no, podía ver lo mucho que amaba a su hijo por la manera en la que lo miraba. Trataba de tener una cara seria pero estaba fallando miserablemente.

—Usted en un gran lío, señor. Te dije que bajaras la pistola. Ahora te puedo besar en publico sin quejas por un mes."

El corrió y se colgó de su cuello.

—Perdón, mami.

—Bebe, fue un accidente, —contesto Sakura abrazándolo. —Y no es tu culpa que sea una llorona cuando se trata de la sangre. —Ella se encontró con mis ojos mirando sobre su hombro y sonrío. —Pero, ¿tenias que llamar a Shaoran? Nunca me dejara olvidarlo.

Reí; ella tenia razón en eso. Tomo la barbilla de Leo e hizo que la mirara.

—Te ves muy culpable. Creo que tendré que distraerte. ¿Vamos al cine?

—¿Puede venir Hiro? ¿Y Akane y Shaoran? —pregunto esperanzado.

Sakura me miro esperando mi respuesta.

—Claro, —sonreí. —Pero yo compro los boletos.

—Esta bien, —accedió. —Yo compro las botanas. —Maldición. Había olvidado esos. Ella sonrió y se levanto. —Me iré a cambiar primero.

Sakura camino hacia el pasillo.

—¡No hay nada malo con lo que estas usando ahora! —grite causando que me levantara el dedo de en medio.

Leo jadeo y me miro.

—Me debe dinero por esa.

Asentí. Sabia exactamente lo que ese gesto significaba y estaba dispuesto a aceptar esa oferta. Sacudí mi cabeza para ordenar sus pensamientos.

—Vamos a decirle a Hiro y Akane a donde vamos a ir.

—¡De acuerdo! —exclamo Leo. —Sígueme. Están en mi cuarto. —Seguía mirando sobre su hombro para asegurarse que seguía ahí. —Aquí es, —abrió la puerta y me señalo que entrara.

Sonreí ante la imagen enfrente de mi. Mi pequeña Akane estaba parada en una cama con forma de barco pirata. Tenia un parche en el ojo y sostenía una pequeña espada de plástico. Hiro estaba arriba de mi en una torre de vigía que había sido construida en la esquina. Tenia un paliacate y me miraba a travez de un telescopio.

—¡Hola, tripulante! —grito.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes dos? —pregunte.

—Los convertí en piratas, —dijo Leo corriendo hacia su cama. —Muéstrale lo que te enseñamos, Akane.

Mi pequeña saco su espada.

—¡Arrr!

La levante y le di vueltas en el aire.

—¿Qué te hicieron estos niños, princesa? —dije besando su mejilla.

—Papi, soy un pirata, no una princesa, —explico riendo. Frote mi nariz contra la suya.

—Pero es una gran idea, Shaoran, —dijo Leo haciendo una expresión pensativa. —Me pregunto si mama nos puede conseguir armaduras. Podríamos ser caballeros. Aunque también necesitaríamos un dragón.

—¡Mi tío Ichiro podría ser el dragón! Es muy grande, —dijo Hiro.

Alguien carraspeo llamando nuestra atención. Sakura se encontraba ahí cambiada y con una expresión divertida en el rostro.

—De acuerdo, canallas; hay que irnos.

Hiro bajo la escalera y corrió hacia ella.

—Me alegra que estés bien, Sakura, —dijo haciéndola sonreír.

—Gracias, peque. ¿Les dijo su papa que iremos a las películas? —sus ojos brillaron con emoción al negar con la cabeza. Ella me miro suspirando. —¿Qué has estado haciendo aquí, Li?

—Me distraje, —conteste defendiéndome. —Nuestros hijos convirtieron a mi pequeña en una pirata.

Akane hablo en mi defensa.

—¡Yo ho ho!

—Estará bien, —dijo Sakura. —Crecí rodeada de niños y mira lo quien que salí. —Intenté decir algo pero ella me interrumpió. —Vamos, niños; antes de que la boca de Shaoran lo meta en problemas.

Mi hijo traicionero le tomo la mano para salir de la habitación. Leo me miro con simpatía.

—Mi boca me mete en problemas todo el tiempo.

—Esta bien, Leo. Debe ser cosa de hombres, —le asegure. —¿Listo para irnos?

—Si, señor, —sonrío al salir del cuarto. Yo sonreí también y lo seguí con Akane aun en mis brazos.

Convencí a Sakura de dejarme conducir ya que la sillita especial de Akane estaba en mi carro. Siendo el caballero que soy, le abrí la puerta del carro para que entrara pero no lo hizo.

—¿No estas olvidando algo? —me pregunto.

Los niños estaban adentro del carro. Tenia a Akane en los brazos. Mis llaves y cartera estaban en mi bolsillo. Termine rindiéndome.

—No que yo sepa, — Sakura estiro el brazo y le quito a Akane el parche pirata que yo no había notado. Entonces sonrío y se metió al carro. Resople y cerré la puerta. —Me matas, Akane.

—Lo siento, papi.

La asegure en su sillita antes de entrar y sentarme. Mire Sakura muy serio.

—Ni. Una. Sola. Palabra.

—¡Arrr! —fue su respuesta.

Hice un puchero y encendí el carro.

—Deberías ser mas amable conmigo, secuestradora. Nunca sabes cuando necesitaras mi ayuda de nuevo.

Eso lo hizo.

—Para su información señor Li, no necesitaba tu ayuda hoy. Me hubiera levantado en algún momento y era un clavo pequeño. Solía ser muy torpe; he lidiado con cosas peores que esto.

—Bueno, señorita Kinomoto, —hice una pausa. —¿Es señorita o señora?

—Señora, —dijo con sorna. — Mantengo a mi esposo encerrado en el sótano.

Sonreí ante su sarcasmo. Puede que haya sido una pregunta estúpida pero no lo habíamos hablado antes. Yo solo había asumido que no era casada.

—Entonces, señorita Kinomoto, si no hubiera estado yo ahí para limpiar la sangre ¿Quién dice que no te hubieras desmayado de nuevo?

—Yo... —soltó un sonido de frustración que sonaba mas como un gruñido. —De acuerdo. Pero esto no significa que seré mas amable contigo. Pareces el tipo de persona que ya tiene a muchos besándole el trasero.

—¡Ah! — dijo Leo desde el asiento trasero. Sakura resoplo y le dio un yen a cada niño. —Me gusta cuando tu papá viene, —le dijo a Hiro. —Gano mucho mas dinero.

No puedo evitar reír fuertemente e incluso Sakura estaba peleando una sonrisa. El resto del camino al cine fue relativamente calmado. Los niños hablaban tranquilamente y Sakura tarareaba con la radio.

—¿Qué película quieren ver? — pregunte una vez que llegamos.

—¿Podemos ver Cars 3? —pregunto Hiro a favor de el y Leo.

—Si esta bien con las damas, —respondí.

Ambos voltearon a ver a Sakura y Akane. Sakura miro a su alrededor viendo a la gente entrar y salir del cine.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con una condición, —dijo Sakura. —Voy a canjear uno de mis besos. —Leo hizo una cara mientras ella le plantaba un beso ruidoso en la mejilla. Cuando Hiro se rió, ella lo volteo a ver. —Creo que tu también necesitas uno, —entonces lo beso a el pero no pareció importarle.

Akane se veía ofendida.

—¿Y yo que?

—Oh, perdón, —rió Sakura levantándola y dandole si beso. —¿Mejor, señorita Akane?

—Es tu turno, —respondio sorprendiendo a Sakura con un beso.

Sakura sonrio tiernamente antes de ver a Hiro y Leo.

—Ustedes pongan atención. Podrían aprender algo de esta.

Como había quedado acordado, yo pague por los boletos mientras Sakura llevo a los niños a la barra de dulces. Estaba convencido de que Sakura los forzó a agarrar mas de lo que ellos querían para poder pagar mas que yo. No había manera en que Akane pudiera comer tantos nachos. Dejamos los niños sentados. Sakura estaba a punto de tomar asiento a un lado de Leo pero la detuve.

—¿Qué haces?

—Tienes razón, —contesto. —Sentarse es sobrevalorado.

La tome por la muñeca y la lleve a los asientos de atrás de los niños.

—Tenemos que sentarnos aquí atrás para que cuando se salgan de control los niños podamos hacer nuestro papel de padres y aventarles palomitas y si hacen mucho ruido.

—¿Y no podemos hacer eso a un lado de ellos? —pregunto arqueando la ceja.

—No es tan efectivo, —respondí. Sonreí triunfalmente cuando volteo los ojos y se sentó. —Sabia que entenderías.

Akane escogió ese momento para voltear.

—¿Sakura? Estoy llena, —su carita estaba llena de queso.

Sakura tomo los nachos y me los dio antes de sacar una servilleta y limpiar la cara de Akane. Yo podría haberlo hecho siendo que era mi hija pero me gustaba ver a Sakura hacendolo. Le dio a Akane un vasito con ositos de goma antes de sentarse de nuevo.

—Y yo me quedo con estos, —anuncio tomando los nachos de mis manos.

—No puedes comerte todos esos nachos, —no había manera. Era muy pequeña.

—Obsérvame, —me desafió metiendo una papita en su boda. No se como lo hizo sin embarrarse de queso.

La película comenzó y aparte de darme unos codazos por robarle un par de nachos, Sakura y yo nos llevamos genial. Hiro nos aventó palomitas una vez; al parecer los estábamos molestando. Ese niño era demasiado como yo para su propio bien. El y Leo hablaron de la película todo el camino en el carro. La boca de Akane seguía llena de ositos de gomita.

—Este, Li, este no es el camino a mi casa, —dijo Sakura mirando por la ventana.

—Lo se, —dije calmadamente. —Ya que te las arreglaste para gastar mas que yo en las botanas, pensé que era justo invitarlos a cenar.

—No vas a comprarnos de cenar, —dijo Sakura.

—¿Quién dijo algo de comprar? La familia se reúne una vez a la semana. Ya le he llamado a mamá para que espere a dos mas, —espere por la explosión y no me decepciono.

—¡¿Tu que?! No, Shaoran Li, llévame a casa ahora mismo.

—Lo siento. Mama ya hizo los arreglos. No la quieres decepcionas al no aparecerte, ¿o si? —yo me estaba divirtiendo mucho con esto.

Sakura gimió y se hundió en su asiento.

—Dijiste que era la familia. Leo y yo no somos familia.

Yo estaba en desacuerdo.

—Eres la mujer que secuestra a mis hijos. Claro que eres familia; Akane y Hiro ya han reclamado a Leo como su nuevo hermano. Me temo que no tienes excusas, Sakura. Estaremos en la casa de Yamazaki hoy para que Chiharu pueda estar ahí. Recuerdas a Yamazaki ¿verdad? —ella gruño de nuevo. De verdad me estaba gustando ese sonido.

Cuando llegue a la casa de Yamazaki, salí del carro y me dirigí a la puerta de Sakura para abrirla. Ella no se movió.

—Vamos, —le pedí. —Te juro que los vas a amar. Si quieres, te agarro de la mano.

—¿Y eso de que va a ayudar? —sonrío con sorna, saliendo del carro.

—¡Niños! ¿Van a entrar o que? —grito el idiota de mi hermano desde la puerta.

—¡Tío Ichiro! —grito Hiro corriendo a sus brazos.

Agarre a Akane y les hice una señal a Sakura y Leo para que me siguieran.

—Ichiro, deja te presento oficialmente a Sakura y Leonardo Kinimoto.

—¡Hey! ¿Cómo la tortuga ninja? —pregunto sonriendo. Leo sonrío e Ichiro las choco con el. —Genial. —Entonces volteo a ver a Sakura. —Escucha Sakura, mi esposa y yo podríamos usar un tiempo a solas, ¿crees que puedas secuestrar a mi hijo una noche?

Sakura me miro con expresión seria.

—Pense que habias dicho que era encantador, —dijo haciendolo reir.

—Aprenderas a amarme, —tomo a Hiro bajo un brazo y a Leo bajo el otro. —Vamos chicos. Quiero vencerlos en los video juegos.

—Se acaba de llevar a mi hijo, —dijo Sakura.

—Toma, —le pase a Akane. —Ten uno de los mios.

Cuando sonrío puse mi mano en su espalda para guiarla hacia adentro.

—¡Ahí estas! —dijo mi madre. —Tu debes ser Sakura. Por favor, llámame Ieran. Acabo de conocer a Leo y ya lo amo, —dijo besando a Sakura y Akane. —Tengo que volver a la cocina. Siéntete en tu casa, — carraspee antes de que se fuera. —¡Oh! Shaoran, querido, —dijo besándome en la mejilla y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

—Obviamente soy el favorito, —dije cuando note a Sakura viéndome.

Yamazaki escogió ese momento para aparecer.

—Ahora sabemos que eso no es cierto. Hola de nuevo, Sakura. ¿Cómo va la casa del árbol?

Me reí y me fulmino con la mirada.

—Leo y yo la empezamos hoy pero tuvimos un par de distracciones.

—Un clavo en la pantorrilla es una distracción muy grande, —el respondió tranquilamente.

—Lo es, —contesto Sakura con una sonrisa dulce. —Y si lo mencionas de nuevo estaré mas que contenta de mostrarte a ti y al bocón de tu hermano que tan grande puede ser.

Tomo a Akane y se adentro mas a la casa.

—Acaba de amenazarme con dispararme en mi propia casa, —dijo riendo para luego ponerse serio. —No crees que lo haga, ¿o si?

Ese fue mi turno para reír. Le di una palmada en la espalda sin contestar antes de ir a reunirme con todos los demás. Ichiro y los niños estaban en un intenso juego de Mario Kart en el Wii. Seguía tratando de taparle los ojos a Leo para evitar que ganara, cosa que Leo encontró sumamente divertida. Mi padre, Hien, estaba sentado con el pequeño Ken en una pierna y Akane en la otra; montando perfectamente el rol del abuelo. Las mujeres estaban misteriosamente fuera de vista.

—¿Papa? ¿Dónde esta Sakura? —sabia que era tonto preocuparme pero las mujeres en mi familia estaban locas.

—Meiling la llevo a conocer a Chiharu, —contesto distraídamente sin quitarle los ojos a los pequeños. —Dijo que tenían unas cosas que discutir.

Yamazaki estaba un paso delante de mi mientras corríamos por el pasillo a la habitación principal. Al abrir la puerta, fuimos recibidos con risas estruendosas.

—Ninguno se pudo sentar por una semana, —escuche a Meiling decir. Carraspee para llamar su atención pero cuando nos vieron solo rieron mas fuerte.

—Shaoran, —dijo Chiharu tiernamente. Estaba confinada a su cama pero aun así se vestía al ultimo grito de la moda. —Solo le contábamos a Sakura algunas historias de sus propios accidentes de construcción. Nos pareció lo justo.

—Mierda, —susurro Yamazaki. Entonces puso su sonrisa mas encantadora. —Chiharu, ¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte a bajar al comedor? —de alguna manera la levanto de la cama y salieron del cuarto.

Yo le ofrecí mi brazos las otras dos.

—¿Damas?

—Así que... ¿un clavo en el trasero?— pregunto Sakura mientras caminábamos al comedor.

No habia manera de dejar que esta situación se pusiera en contra mía.

—Sip. Tengo la cicatriz para probarlo. ¿Quieres ver?

—Normalmente conozco a un hombre por lo menos una semana antes de que se quite los pantalones, —contesto.

—Así son los hombres Li, —intervino Meiling. —Ichiro se los quito la primera semana. Según Chiharu, Yamazaki los dejo durante la primera hora. Tienes que preguntar a Ieran sobre Hien; le gusta contar la historia.

—Gracias, Meiling, —dije apretando los dientes. Mire hacia Sakura que se estaba mordiendo el labio para evitar reír. —De verdad no somos los facilones que ella nos hace parecer, —eso lo hizo. La risa salió sin mas.

La cena fue muy interesante. Gracias a lo chismoso de mi familia, aprendi mas de Sakura y Leo. Me pareció sumamente divertido que su papa fuera el jefe de policía tomando en cuenta la situación en la que nos habíamos conocido. Se mantuvieron respetuosamente alejados de las preguntas personales así que no aprendi nada sobre el padre de Leo, pero sabia que ella me lo diría a su tiempo. Muy amablemente se rehusó a decirnos en que trabajaba. La mente de Ichiro fue directamente a lo ilegal ganándose un golpe de parte de Meiling. Se decepciono cuando se entero de que no era nada de ese tipo.

Al final de la noche, Ichiro había convencido a Sakura de dejar que Leo hiciera las pruebas de futbol americano pee wee y mama la invito a noches de spa con ellas ya que Chiharu tuviera al bebe.

Los niños venían dormidos mientras manejaba a la casa de Sakura.

—¿Necesitas ayuda bajándolo? —pregunte llegando a la casa/

—No, —sonrío. —Soy una experta, —dijo bajándolo del carro. —Me gusta hacerlo mientras aun pueda. Crecen muy rápido—Sabia exactamente a que se refería.

Abrí la puerta para ella ya que sus manos estaban ocupadas.

—Que pases buena noche, Sakura.

—Tu también, Shaoran, —asintió.

Después de cerrar su puerta, corrí a mi carro. Había sido un día interesante. No sabia que estaba esperando pero me gustaba como iban las cosas. Nada me podía arruinar el día.

—¿Papa? —dijo Hiro medio dormido. —¿Quién va a ser nuestra niñera?

Mierda.

¡Gracias por leer! Recuerden que si mandan un review les mando un avance del próximo capítulo. Besos *


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Esta historia no es mía. Es solamente la traducción y adaptación del Fanfic por la magnífica autora Kambria Rain. El original es Bella Swan: Kidnapper. Tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de CLAMP. Muchas cosas han sido adaptadas y nombres cambiados pero, repito, la historia NO ES MÍA.

Sakura

—¡Más rápido! —gritó Leo.

Amaba a ese niño pero estaba lista para matarlo. Por su culpa estaba fuera de la cama antes del medio dia, corriendo para acabarla. Eriol Hiragizawa corria a un lado de mi con una cuerda atada a la cintura. Del otro lado de la cuerda estaba Leo con sus patines.

—Vamos, Saku, —dijo Eriol sintiendo mi deseo de asesinar a mi hijo. —Piensa que esto es una practica por si tienes que huir de la policia.

¿Acaso nadie iba a olvidar eso?

—Los odio a todos, —dije haciendolo reír.

—Ahora se que eso no es cierto. Ya lo escuche todo sobre ti y cierto Li, —me tropece. — ¡Hey! —me agarró del brazo pero siguió corriendo. —¿Ya cacheteas las banquetas por el?

¿Cómo se atreve?

—No me estoy enamorando de Shaoran Li. Solo pasa que soy mala con el y no ha huido.

—Sí, cariño. Siguelo diciendo hasta que te lo creas.

Quería arremeter contra el pero es un chico muy grande. Probablemente solo saldria lastimada.

—¡Más rápido! —gritó Leo de nuevo. A Eriol no parecio importarle pero yo estaba lista para matarlo. Aún así, corría más fuerte a un lado de el. Las cosas que uno hace por sus hijos.

Para cuando llegamos a nuestras casa, estaba lista para colapsar. Me agaché y puse las manos en las rodillas. Respiraba con dificultas y estaba a punto de desmayarme cuando escuche una voz familiar.

—¡Sakura! —alcé la mirada y vi a Hiro corriendo hacia mi.

—Hola, peque. ¿Qué haces aqui? —pregunte cuando recuperé el aliento. El arrugo la nariz.

—Yo y Akane estamos en la casa de Masaki. Es nuestra niñera el dia de hoy.

¿Que demonios?

—¡Hola, Hiro! —Leo patino hacia nosotros. —Deberías venir a mi casa. Mamá me compro un casco nuevo y voy a practicar correr hacia las paredes para ver si funciona.

Debí haber parado los planes que se formaban en la cabeza de mi hijo pero estaba demasiado distraida. ¿Qué carajos estaba pensando Shaoran dejando a sus hijos con esa mujer? Le dije que los secuestraría si era necesario. Bueno, ahora era necesario.

—Eriol, ¿puedes quedarte con Leo un minuto? Ahora vuelvo.

Eriol termino de tomar un trago de agua.

—Claro, —tiro de la cuerda, jalando a mi sonriente hijo con el.

—Ven, Hiro.

Tome su mano y caminamos hacia la casa de Masaki. Cuando llegamos, Masaki intentaba pintarle las uñas a Akane pero esta no estaba cooperando.

—Cariño, tienes que quedarte quieta, —dijo Masaki pacientemente.

—No puedo, —respondio Akane moviendose de un lado a otro. Toqué el marco de la puerta para llamar su atencion. —¡Sakura! —Akane corrió y se colgó de mis piernas. Yo sonreí y le sobé la espalda.

Masaki solto un pequeño suspiro.

—Buenos días, Sakura. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Estaba corriendo con Leo y Eriol y nos encontramos con Hiro. Los niños quieren jugar juntos y no querían dejar a Akane fuera. Así que vine a preguntarte si pueden venir, —los iba a sacar de ahi de todos modos, pero quería intentarlo de buena manera.

—Me temo que no, —dijo Masaki. —Akane y yo nos estamos divirtiendo mucho. ¿Por qué no mandas a Leo para acá? Puedo cuidarlos a los tres, —agrego con una sonrisa. Maldición.

—De verdad sería más fácil si vienen ellos, así Leo no tiene que traer todos sus juguetes. Y te dará tiempo de disfrutar tus otros pasatiempos. Escuché que el chico que le limpia la piscina a los Terada viene hoy, —sonreí. Dos podían jugar a este juego.

—Niños, ¿Por qué no van a la cocina por una galleta? —Sabía lo que hacía. Estaba alejando a los niños para que no la escucharan. Cuando se perdieron de vista me volteo a ver. —Aquí esta la cosa; he estado persiguiendo a Shaoran Li desde antes de su divorcio. No pienso dejar pasar la oportunidad de impresionarlo llevandome bien con sus hijos. De seguro entienes, —me guiñó.

Que asco.

—Oh, claro, —dije en mi mejor tono de chisme. —Deja hablo con Leo. De seguro se emocionara de venir. ¿Segura que no te molesta?

—Claro que no, —accedió. —Mientras más mejor.

Sí, de eso estaba segura.

Corrí de regreso a la casa donde Leo y Eriol estaban tirados en el cesped.

—Tenemos un problema. Si vamos a liberar a esos niños de las garras de Masaki, voy a necesitar su ayuda, —eso capto su atención. —Leo, necesito que entres y agarres tus walkie-talkies.

—¡Sí, señora! —dijo antes de correr hacia adentro. Este niño siempre estaba listo para una mision.

—Necesito un joven guapo para distraer a Masaki. ¿Sugerencias? —le pregunté a Eriol esperando que el no se ofreciera. En verdad perderia todo mi respeto.

—Hay un par de novatos en la estacion. Han venido a la casa a ver un par de partidos y la han visto. Estoy seguro de que uno de ellos estara mas que contento de ayudar, —contestó. Cuando asentí, corrió a su casa para agarrar su teléfono. Leo salió en ese momento.

—¿Cual es el plan, mamá? —susurró. Era su voz de espia.

Agarre un walkie-talkie y lo encendí.

—Pon el tuyo en el canal tres y manten el volumen bajo cuando Masaki este con ustedes. Que no se entere que lo tienes, —el asintió lentamente. —Vamos a mandar a un amigo de Masaki para que se distraiga. Cuando vayan para arriba, me hablas.

—Norio viene en camino, —dijo Eriol sonriendo. —Esta muy emocionado por ayudar.

A veces era bueno que los hombres fueran tan cerdos.

—De acuerdo, ¿listo Leo? —tendría que comprarle algo despues de esto. Aunque a el no parecia importarle. El asintió.

—Voy a entrar, —susurró. Volteo a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle y entro a la casa.

Eriol rió.

—Me alegra que se hayan mudado a este vecindario. Yo me iré a preparar para ir a trabajar. Si Masaki llama a la policia, yo me encargo.

—Gracias, Eriol, —sonreí. Ser amiga de un policia habia sido una buena idea. Mi papá estaria orgulloso.

Entré a mi casa y me arreglé. Entonces me sente enfrente de la ventana con el walkie-talkie en mano esperando a Norio. No tardo mucho. Norio corrió hacia la puerta y toco la puerta con mucha confianza. Cuando Masaki la abrió, pude ver lo encantada que estaba. No se que tanto le dijo el muchacho, pero en unos segundos ya lo estaba jalando hacia adentro de la casa. ¡Con niños en la casa! Puede que yo lo haya planeado pero aun asi me sentía asqueada.

—Mamá Oso, aquí Ricitos de Oro. El zorro esta en la madriguera. Repito, el zorro esta en la madriguera. Cambio.

Mi hijo estaba loco.

—¿Ricitos de Oro?

—Dejamos que Akane escogiera los nombres. Cambio. —Eso tenía sentido. Mejor les seguia el rollo.

—Entendido, Ricitos, ¿Cual es su posición? Cambio. —Entonces me di cuenta de que Leo y yo veiamos demasiadas peliculas.

—Encerrados en un cuarto viendo caricaturas. Cambio. —¿Cómo se atrevio?

—¿Cuál piso? Cambio. —No me emocionaba la idea de escalar edificios pero si se tenía que hacer, se tenia que hacer.

—El primer piso. Pude abrir la ventana pero la caida es muy alta para Akane. Cambio. —Yo ya estaba saliendo de la casa.

—Mamá Oso en movimiento. Cambio y fuera.

Sentí que necesitaba la canción de Mision Imposible tocando en el fondo mientras me escabullia a la casa de Masaki. Intenté no verme muy sospechosa pero sabía que lo estaba arruinando. Sonreí cuando vi tres cabecitas asomandose por la ventana. Entonces hablo Hiro.

—Creí que nos ibas a dejar aquí.

—Claro que no, —le aseguré. —¿Listos para escapar?

Leo y Hiro ayudaron a levantar a Akane para que yo pudiera sacarla por la ventana. Ella se rió cuando la tome en mis brazos.

—Esto es divertido, —susurró.

Antes de poder detenerlos, ambos niños saltaron por la ventana, rodando en el piso al caer. Se levantaron con sonrisas en la boca pero yo negué con la cabeza.

—No se lastimen. Harán que me vea mal. —Cerré la ventana y sonreí. —Ahora salgamos de aquí.

Los cuatro no tardamos mucho en cruzar la calle y llegar a la casa. Me pregunte cuanto tardaría Masaki en darse cuenta de que los niños habian desaparecido. Les advertí que si el timbre sonaba, ellos debían esconderse solo por si ella venia de sorpresa. Confiaba en que Norio la mantendría ocupada un buen rato.

Me quite los zapatos y me encontré con la mirada de tres monstruillos.

—¿Puedo ayudarles?

—Pensamos que te gustaría jugar con nosotros, —dijo Hiro regalandome una sonrisa que haría que su padre se sintiera orgulloso.

—No pienso correr hacia paredes con un casco, si te refieres a eso, —contesté. —Pero creo que ya es hora de que vean nuestro sotano.

—Sotano, —repitio Akane confundida. —¿Qué hay ahí?

Leo empezo a brincar emocionado.

—Les mostraré. Quitense los zapatos y síganme.

Le hicieron caso antes de seguirlo hacia la puerta del sotano. Encendí la luz y Leo corrio hacia adentro.

—¡Guau! —gritó Hiro.

—¡Salten!

Sonreí al ver las caras de Hiro y Akane. No esperaban que hubiera una piscina de pelotas en el sotano. Hiro me miro emocionado.

—¿Duele si salto de estomago?

—Espera un segundo; voy a revisar, —contesté. —¡Cuidado Leo! —cerré mis ojos y caí en las pelotas. Los niños se reian mientras yo intentaba levantarme. Era difícil. —Tapa tu cara con las manos y no debería haber ningun problema.

—¡Okey! —Hizo lo que dije y cayó. El y Leo reian mientras luchaban el uno con el otro y Akane seguia en las escaleras.

—¿Qué hace ahi arriba señorita Akane? —pregunte.

—Sakura, me voy a hundir, —respondio.

Sonreí y negue con la cabeza.

—Nos caes demasiado bien, Akane. Nunca dejariamos que te hundieras.

—¿Te quieres subir en mi espalda? —ofreció Leo. Akane asintió así que el fue y la ayudo a subir.

—Bueno, creo que eso significa que yo me tengo que subir a la espalda de Hiro, —expliqué antes de taclearlo. Antes de darme cuenta, ya tenia a los tres encima de mi. Tramposos.

Jugamos en el sotano por una hora antes de escabullirme para preparar el almuerzo. Akane tomo un aventon en mi espalda y se sentaba en la barrar moviendo sus piernitas.

—Sakura, ¿Puedo cocinar?

Ya casi terminaba con los sandwiches pero sonaba tan adorable que no podía decir que no.

—Estaba pensando en hacer quequitos más tarde. ¿Te gustaría ayudarme? —Ella sonrio y asintio. La levante de la barra y la lleve a la mesa. —¡Niños! ¡La comida esta lista! —grite.

Tanto jugar aparentemente aumento su apetito porque lo absorbieron todo. No sabia en donde les cabia tanto. Una vez que estuvieron llenos, se sentaron a ver una pelicula mientras yo lavaba los platos y preparaba todo para los quequitos.

—¿Sakura? —dijo Hiro muy quedito entrando en la cocina. —¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

—Claro, — me sente en la mesa y le mocione para que el tambien lo hiciera.

Se acerco nervioso viendo sus zapatos en lugar de a mi.

—Este... mañana son las pruebas de futbol americano. Durante la temporada, muchas mamás hacen letreros y otras cosas para animar a sus hijos durante los juegos. Me estaba preguntando si tal vez... —suspiró frustrado sin terminar la oración.

—Hiro, si quieres que salga y sea una de esas madres locas que gritan para animarte a ti y Leo, —hice una pausa forzandolo a verme, —entonces tienes que dejar que te bese en la mejilla despues de cada juego sin importar cuantos chicos nos esten viendo.

—Trato, —sonrio y extendio su mano para que yo la tomara. Lo jale hacia un abrazo. —Gracias, Sakura, —dijo bajito abrazandome.

Leo y Akane llegaron despues y los puse a todos a trabajar. Cocinar con niños era mas dificil que dejarlos decorar su helado. No hubiera sido tan malo de no haber sido porque usaron los diferentes colores de crema para una guerra de pintura. Logre mantenerme lo suficientemente limpia. Ser la mas alta tenia sus ventajas.

El timbre sono de repente; todos se callaron. Amaba a esos niños. Les guiñe el ojo antes de abrir la puerta, esperando encontrarme con una vecina molesta.

—Buenas tardes, Sakura, —me saludó una voz aterciopelada.

Oh, esto era demasiado bueno.

—Hola, Shaoran, —salude con un tono de ligera confusion. —¿Que haces aqui?

El arqueo la ceja.

—¿Recogiendo a mis hijos? —dijo sonando mas como una pregunta.

—Shaoran, hoy los dejaste con Masaki, ¿no lo recuerdas? —pregunte ahora sonando preocupada. Mis talentos para la actuacion habian mejorado con la edad.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

—¿¡Dejaste a mis hijos con Masaki!? —me grito.

—¡No! ¡Tu los dejaste con Masaki! ¿¡Qué carajos estabas pensando!? —grite de regreso.

—¡Pense que los secuestrarias como siempre lo haces! —admitio.

—¡Idiota! ¿Por que no solo pedirme que los cuidara? —Actuar ya no era parte de esto. Su plan era estupido.

—Queria que fuera tu idea. No queria que te molestara que apareciera por aqui todo el tiempo, —contesto Shaoran pasandose una mano por el cabello estresadamente. Movi mi dedo discretamente para que Akane se acercara. —Tengo que sacarlos de ahi. Espero que no necesiten terapia.

Akane aparecio.

—Hola, papi.

—Hola, Akane, —contesto. Entonces cayó en cuenta. —¡Akane! —exclamó aliviado antes de fulminarme con la mirada. —Me vengare por esto, Kinomoto.

Tomo a su hija en brazos y la abrazo. Yo me hice a un lado para que pasara.

—Al contrario, me debes una Li. Tuve que hacer circo, maroma, y teatro para liberar a tus hijos. La operacion consistio en walkie-talkies, nombres claves inusuales, y un encantador hombre llamado Norio.

Tomo un paso hacia mi.

—¿Cómo puedo agradecertelo, Sakura?

—Amm... —eso me tomo por sopresa. Muy bien, sabelotodo. —Podrias llamar a Masaki y decirle que ya vas por tus hijos.

Tampoco era lo que el esperaba pero bajo a Akane y lo hizo de todos modos. Sonrei y me encamine hacia la ventana.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo? —pregunto pocisionandose a un lado.

—Solo observa, —conteste.

Las palabras apenas habian salido cuando Norio salio corriendo, su camisa desabrochada y sus zapatos en las manos. Entro a su carro y salio lo mas rapido posible de la casa. Dos minutos despues, Masaki caminaba rapidamente para cruzar la calle y llegar a mi casa. Sono el timbre.

—Ven conmigo.

La expresion de enojo de Masaki desaparecio rapidamente cuando vio a Shaoran a un lado de mi.

—¡Sakura! ¡Shaoran! Yo estaba... amm...

—¡Masaki! Solo le estaba explicando a Shaoran que me ofreci para cuidar a los niños para que pudieras atender a tu invitado. Ese Norio si que era guapo, — le guiñe. Podia estar en Esposas Desesperadas con cosas asi.

—Si, Masaki. ¿Por que no me dijiste que estabas ocupada? De haber sabido que tu novio vendria no te hubiera pedido que cuidaras a mis hijos. De ahora en adelante los dejare con Sakura, —su brazo rodeo mi cintura y me acerco mas a el. No planee esa parte pero la sonrisa falsa nunca dejo mis labios.

—Oh, —dijo sin saber que mas decir. —Esta bien. Creo que...

—Okey, adios cariño, —sonrei y cerre la puerta. Entonces voltee a ver a Shaoran. —Vuelve a dejar a tus hijos con ella y los secuestrare a ellos y dejare que Masaki te secuestre a ti.

Se encogio.

—Lo siento, Sakura. No lo pense muy bien.

—Mierda, no, —conteste. —Si estuviera cansada de ti ya te lo habria dicho. Tus hijos siempre son bienvenidos aqui.

—Aun no te has cansado de mi, ¿eh? —dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Tus hijos, —clarifique. —No me he cansado de tus hijos. Tu eres parte del paquete que tengo que soportar por el bien de Akane y Hiro.

Camine hacia la cocina. Shaoran me siguio y puso su brazo sobre mis hombros.

—¿De que hablas Kinomoto? Sabes que practicamente somos mejores amigos.

—Tu no eres mi mejor amigo, —refute.

—Ah, ¿encerio? —dijo con sorna. —¿Entonces quien es?

Lo pense por un segundo.

—Clow. Ha sido mi mejor amigo desde la secundaria.

Ja.

—¿Y donde esta este tal Clow ahora? —Mierda.

—Sigue en Tokyo. — Eso creia. No habia hablado con el en mucho tiempo. Okey, quiza no eramos mejores amigos. —De acuerdo, Eriol es mi mejor amigo entonces.

—No, lo siento, —dijo Shaoran, negando con la cabeza. —Eriol es un buen amigo. Yo soy tu mejor amigo. ¿Como puedes pensar lo contrario? Hemos estado pasando todo nuestro tiempo juntos.

Me quite su brazo de mis hombros.

—Ire a ayudar a los niños. ¿Por qué no... vas a la calle a jugar o algo?

Su risa me siguio a la cocina.

Los niños saludaron a Shaoran y le ofrecieron un quequito pero Hiro no lo dejaba comerlo porque aun no habia cenado. Parecia que Hiro habia recibido el mismo discurso por parte de Shaoran juzgando por la mirada victoriosa en su rostro.

—Ordenare comida China, —dijo Shaoran sacando su telefono. —¿Qué quieren?

—Shaoran, cariño, deja que te explique como funciona esto. Me quedo con tus hijos todo el dia mientras estas en el trabajo. Cuando sales del trabajo: vienes y los recoges. Entonces te vas. —Pense que era sentido comun.

El se agacho para susurrarle a Akane en el oido. Ella me miro.

—¿Quieres que nos vayamos? —pregunto sacando un poco su labio inferior.

—Oh, eso es bajo Li, —le dije mientras la levantaba en mis brazos. El sonrio; bastardo presumido. —No quiero se que vayan Akane. —Ahora era mi turno de sonreir. —Pero no creo que tu papa deba quedarse a menos que lo ayuden con su pintura de guerra. Puede que se sienta excluido.

Mientras Shaoran luchaba con los pequeños guerreros, ordene comida China.

Despues de comer, los niños terminaron en la casa inflable de nuevo. Shaoran y yo nos sentamos afuera para terminar nuestra comida y mantener un ojo en nuestro monstruos.

—Asi que... —comenzo Shaoran. —Ya que somos mejores amigos...

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué?

—Deberias decirme un secreto, —sonrio. Maldición, se veia jodidamente bien cuando lo hacia. —¿Qué te parece si me dices como te ganas la vida?

—No lo creo, —respondi. Habia cosas que la gente, especialmente Shaoran Li, no necesitaban saber.

—Vamos, —suplico. Me miro con esos hermosos ojos color chocolate y tomo mi mano. —De verdad quiero saber, Sakura.

—Soy una cazafortunas, —solte de golpe.

Sus ojos de abrieron por la sorpresa.

—¿Encerio?

Aleje mi mano de un jalon.

—No, asi que para de deslumbrarme. No lo pienso decir.

—Tienes que decirme algo, —dijo Shaoran. —Dime... sobre el padre de Leo.

—¿No has pensado que los secretos son secretos por una razon?

—Tu historia no puede ser peor que la mia, —contesto. Lo mire con incredulidad, asi que continuo. —Estaba en mi penultimo año de universidad cuando embarace a mi ex-esposa. Ambos estabamos borrachos. Trate de hacer lo correcto casandome con ella. Nos abandono despues de que Akane nacio. Dijo que esto no era lo que queria; que sus sueños no consistian en tener una familia siento tan joven.

Mi plan no era ese tampoco, pero no me arrepentia de tener a Leo. No entendia como alguien podia dejar a Hiro o Akane, o Shaoran. Me miro expectante. Suspire. Mi historia no era mejor.

—Ni siquiera se quien es el padre de Leo, —odiaba decirle eso a la gente. Siempre me juzgaban por eso. Al principio podia ver que no me creia, pero cuando vio que no habia una pizca de risa en mi rostro, se dio cuenta de que no estaba bromeando. Casi podia ver las preguntas formandose en su mente. —Eso es todo lo que te voy a decir ahora.

—Bien, —se levanto. —No me dejas opcion.

—¿De que estas...? —me avento sobre su hombro. —¡Li! ¡Bajame ahora mismo!

Lo hizo. Me avento en el trampolin.

—¡Montonsito! —grito Hiro antes de saltar encima de mi.

Logre dominar la situacion pocisionandome encima de el y haciendole cosquillas. Shaoran vino al rescate haciendome lo mismo.

Leo salto sobre su espalda.

—¡Lo tengo, madre!

—No lo creo, —Shaoran rio.

Tomo a Leo e hizo lo mismo que yo le hice a Hiro. No podia abandonar a mi hijo, asi que salte sobre Shaoran.Fue un ciclo interminable de Li contra Kinomoto hasta que los niños se juntaron en nuestra contra. Por suerte para mi, los hombrecitos se juntaron contra Shaoran, dejandome a mi para luchar con Akane.

—¿Quieres ir por un quequito? —pregunte. Ella sonrio asintiendo con la cabeza. Hicimos nuestro escape mientras los hombres estaban distraidos.

—¡Traidora! —grito Shaoran mientras caminaba con su hija de la mano hacia la casa.

Sonrei pero no voltee. Eso le pasaba por meterse conmigo.

N/A: Para mi un quequito es un cupcake o un panque con merengue.

Gracias por leer! Recuerden que reviews reciben avances


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: Esta historia no es mía. Es solamente la traducción y adaptación del Fanfic por la magnífica autora Kambria Rain. El original es Bella Swan: Kidnapper. Tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de CLAMP. Muchas cosas han sido adaptadas y nombres cambiados pero, repito, la historia NO ES MÍA.

Shaoran

Las pruebas de futbol juvenil siempre habían sido un gran evento en mi vida. Ichiro, Yamazaki, y yo jugamos cuando éramos pequeños y ahora usábamos Construcciones Li para apoyar el equipo. Ichiro era el entrenador en jefe, pero siempre lograba meternos a Yamazaki y a mí para ayudar de algún modo. Meiling y Chiharu ayudaban a diseñar los uniformes y mis padres conseguían las botanas para los entrenamientos y los juegos. En cuanto Hiro tuvo edad, se unió a la liga y se convirtió en un fanático igual que nosotros. No pensé que pudiera ponerse mejor.

Estaba equivocado.

Mire a Sakura caminar hacia Ichiro con Akane colgando por su espalda.

—Disculpe, señor grandote.

El volteo a verla con una sonrisa gigante.

—¿Si, señorita Kinomoto?

—Soy nueva en todo esto de mama deportiva pero ese niño acaba de atacar a mi hijo. Ahora, ya que su adorable madre grito como La Llorona animándolo, ¿está bien si la tacleo a ella para que sea justo? —pregunto como si estuviera comentando sobre el clima.

—Demonios, si, —contesto.

Sakura asintió.

—Ten a tu sobrina un momento.

Oh, no. Corrí para tratar de detenerla pero Ichiro me tomo por el hombro.

—¡Oye! Va a atacar a Naomi el Terror. Si intentas detenerla, te pateare el trasero. —No era que pensara que ella no podía no esto; era que tenía esa necesidad irracional de protegerla.

—Dijiste una mala palabra, —menciono Akane.

—Le debes un yen, —le dije a Ichiro. Me miro como si estuviera drogado. —Culpa a Kinomoto. Les da un yen siempre que se le sale una. Ahora lo esperan de todo, —me encogí de hombros.

—Pues demonios Akane, toma veinte por el día, —contesto entregándole el billete.

Akane lo beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias, tío Ichiro.

Ambos miramos como Sakura caminaba casualmente a través del campo. Naomi estaba a un lado del campo animando cada vez que su demonio tacleaba a uno de los niños más pequeños. Incluso tuvo la maldad de reírse cuando uno de los niños lloraba. Me sentí sonreír con anticipación. De repente, Sakura estaba corriendo hacia ella, choco contra la mujer con tanta fuerza que ambas cayeron al piso. Solo Sakura se levantó.

—Ríete de esa, perra.

Estoy seguro de que habría conseguido más porras de no haber sido porque todos estaban en shock. Bueno, excepto por Ichiro.

—¡Si! ¡Así se hace, nena!

Otros se le unieron, yo incluido. Cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de que todos la veían un bello sonrojo apareció en su rostro y se alejó del gentío. La encontré recargada en su camioneta, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

—¿Piensas unirte al equipo, Kinomoto?

Ella gimió y me miro.

—Imbécil. ¿Por qué no me detuviste?

—Lo siento. Ichiro no quería perderse el espectáculo, —reí.

—Ugh. Soy muy sobreprotectora cuando se trata de mi hijo. No podía golpear al pequeño pedazo de mierda que lo estaba atacando así que decidí que la mama era mi mejor opción. Ahora, aparte de ser llamada secuestradora, pensaran que soy una bestia. Mi pobre niño no tendrá amigos porque ¿Quién dejara que sus hijos vayan a casa de un psicópata? —se cubrió el rostro de nuevo.

Quería decirle algo que la hiciera sentir mejor. Tenía muchas opciones. Por ejemplo, que era una gran madre y cualquier niño tendría suerte de tenerla. Mis hijos la amabas y querían estar casi siempre con ella y la confiaría con ellos cualquier día. Cuando fui a buscarla, Leo estaba presumiendo a los otros niños que Sakura era su mamá. Pude haber dicho cualquiera de estas cosas.

—Sakura la Bestia suena bien.

—Li, —gruño, pero estaba seguro que estaba reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—Ay, no. No me vas a taclear ¿o si? —dije sonriendo como tonto.

—No, —contesto. —La mamá era más de mi talla. Solo me lastimaría corriendo contra ti. —Maldición, no me habría molestado. —Será mejor que me vaya para poder echarle porras a nuestros hijos.

—De eso se trata, Kinomoto, —le di una nalgada y salí corriendo por mi vida. Sabía que no me saldría con la mía. Al escucharla venir detrás de mí, baje un poco la velocidad para que pudiera alcanzarme. Cuando lo hizo, me dio un golpe en el brazo. —Oye, lo siento. Tuve que hacerlo. Tu sabes, todo parte del juego.

Me fulmino con la mirada pero le di una sonrisa encantadora como respuesta. Hacer a esta mujer enojar se había convertido en uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos.

—¿No tienes cosas que haces? —me pregunto.

Por desgracia si. Se supone que debía ayudar a Ichiro con los jugadores.

—De hecho si, —conteste con un suspiro. —Tengo que ir y asegurarme que nuestros hijos queden en el mismo equipo o Hiro se emancipara.

—Puede quedarse conmigo, —ofreció.

—Te cae bien mi hijo ¿no? —pregunte.

—Claro, —ella sonrió. —Es la versión linda de ti.

Me queje y puse mi mano sobre mi corazón.

—Eso dolió, Kinomoto. Eres sin duda alguna la peor mejor amiga en la historia de mejores amistades.

—Si, si. Ve a trabajar Li. —Me dio una nalgada sorprendiéndome y haciéndome saltar. —Todo parte del juego, —cantarruneo antes de ir hacia las gradas. ¿Mencione que amo el futbol?

—Ya era hora, —dijo Yamazaki cuando llegue con ellos.

—Perdón, —sonreí tomando el cuaderno de notas de sus manos. Mire a los niños mientras practicaban pases y recibían instrucciones. Teníamos los equipos suficientes para que todos pudieran jugar. No se trataba de si entrabas en el equipo; se trataba de que equipo y Construcciones Li siempre tenía el mejor.

Una hora después, todos los entrenadores fueron a escoger. Yamazaki fue con Ichiro para que mantuviera la calma. Podía alocarse mucho cuando se trataba del equipo. Camine hacia las gradas y me senté a un lado de Meiling quien miraba a Akane entretener al pequeño Ken en una cobija enfrente de ella.

—Gracias por cuidarla. Le saco veinte yen a tu esposo.

—Es un tonto, —rió Meiling. —Estaba viendo a los niños. Hiro es natural en todo esto, nadie le gana a su velocidad. Su amigo Leo no parecía querer taclear a los demás niños pero una vez que su mamá lo hizo no había quien lo resistiera.

—Claro que Hiro es un natural. De tal padre, tal hijo, —bromee. —O en el caso de Leo, de tal madre tal hijo. ¿Dónde está Sakura? —mire a mi alrededor pero no la vi.

—Recibió una llamada y se alejó antes de contestar. Se veía algo preocupada. Espero que todo esté bien, —dijo sinceramente.

—Iré a revisar, —ofrecí yendo a buscarla.

La encontré a un lado de la tiendita, dándome la espalda.

—No, —hubo una pausa. —No me interesa. Ya me causaste demasiados problemas. —Tenia un tono cansado, como si hubiera dado ese discurso antes. —Te juro que si te apareces aquí haré que te arresten, —gruño antes de colgar.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunte haciéndola saltar.

—Si, —sonrió. —¿Ya terminaron? ¿Me perdí de algo?

Quería preguntar quién era la persona al otro lado del teléfono, pero no me pareció buena idea.

—Acaban de terminar pero no te perdiste de nada. Los entrenadores están escogiendo. Nunca participo en eso. Me molesta mucho cuando alguien intenta tomar a mi hijo. Los entrenadores pee wee son unos bastardos convenencieros, —le ofrecí mi brazo. —¿Vamos?

Me miro como si estuviera loco.

—Es futbol. No el baile de graduación.

—Ven aquí, mujer, —dije tomando su brazo y llevándola conmigo.

No tardaron mucho en escoger. Me uní a Ichiro y Yamazaki para anunciar a los jugadores. Ichiro decidió llamar los apellidos por orden alfabético inverso, comenzando desde la "z" para añadir emoción. Hiro se veía contento cuando escucho a Sakura y Meiling gritar su nombre cuando quedo en el equipo. Las chocamos antes de que se fuera formar. Llego a las K's rápidamente. Hiro tenía los dedos cruzados.

—¡Kinomoto! —Leo sonrió y corrió hacia nosotros, Meiling y Sakura gritando a la distancia.

—Bienvenido al equipo, renacuajo, —le dije despeinándolo.

—Gracias, Shaoran, —sonrió.

Ya que llamamos a todos los jugadores, fuimos a un lado para discutir los horarios de entrenamientos con los padres y los niños. Entonces terminamos.

Busque a Hiro con la mirada y lo encontré a un lado de Sakura y Leo. Ella estaba de nuevo en su teléfono pero esta vez se veía más feliz.

—Okey, espera. Ahora te lo paso, —le dio el teléfono a Leo. —Es tu abuelo Fujitaka.

—¡Abue! Estoy en el equipo con mi amigo Hiro. Su papá y sus tíos son los entrenadores, —hubo una pequeña pausa. —Si, señor. Es dueño de una compañía que construye cosas, —Sakura frunció el ceño. —Dice que no pero yo creo que si le gusta. Ya sabes cómo es, —sonreí y Sakura le quito el teléfono a Leo.

—Papá, Leo hablara contigo después, —puso los ojos en blanco. —No eres gracioso, viejo... También te quiero. Adiós. —Puso el teléfono en su bolsa. —Vámonos, peque. Tenemos cosas que hacer, —tomo a Leo por el cuello para llevarlo con ella. —Hasta luego, familia Li.

—¡Adiós! —dijeron Ichiro, Yamazaki y Hiro.

Yo sonreí.

—¡Te gusto! —ella negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando.

Un rayón rosa choco con mis piernas. Mire hacia abajo y ahí estaba mi princesa.

—Papi, tengo hambre, —me agache y la tome en brazos.

—Entonces tendré que alimentarte. Me parece que es el turno de Hiro para escoger. —Ella asintió y ambos miramos a Hiro.

—¿Tacos? —pregunto esperanzado.

—Comida mexicana entonces, —asentí.

—¡Hey! Yo quiero tacos, —grito Ichiro buscando a su esposa con la mirada. —¡Meiling! Vamos por comida mexicana. ¡Akane Invita!

Llame a Sakura de camino al restaurante para ver si ella y Leo querían acompañarnos pero nadie contesto. Intente no preocuparme. Esos dos podrían estar haciendo cualquier cosa, o me estaba ignorando solo porque si. Mi teléfono vibro cuando nos estacionamos; tenía un mensaje de texto.

"Déjame en paz. Estoy ocupada.:

Yo sonreí y guarde mi teléfono. Después averiguaría que estaba haciendo.

Ichiro ya había pedido una orden papitas con queso para nachos para la mesa y para que hiciera compañía a los chips y salsa. Tomo a Akane y la sentó en su regazo, tratando de convencerla de que las papitas sabían mejor si las metías en la salsa y el queso. Ella estaba muy convencida en que solo en queso eran buenas.

—Ya viene el cumpleaños de alguien, —le dije a Hiro. —¿Qué quieres hacer este año?

—¡Quiero ir a acampar! —al parecer ya había estado pensando en algo. —¿Crees que Sakura deje que Leo venga?

—Le preguntare, —prometí. Leo era algo travieso pero era un buen niño. Seria divertido llevarlos a ambos a acampar al lago. De seguro papá, Yamazaki, y Ichiro se nos unirían. No podían resistir un poco que tiempo entre hombres.

Hiro quedo pensativo un momento.

—Tal vez Sakura debería quedarse con Akane, para que no esté sola.

Yo reí.

—No íbamos a dejar a Akane sola, loquito. Tu abuela probablemente querrá quedarse con ella.

—No Akane, papá, —suspiro. —Sakura. Si Leo se viene con nosotros, ¿Quién le hará compañía?

¿Mi hijo es más inteligente que yo ahora? ¿Cuándo paso eso?

—¿Por qué no se lo sugieres a Sakura? Estoy seguro que le encantara saber que estabas pensando en ella. —No podía evitar sentirme orgulloso; había criado a un buen hijo.

—Mejor dile tú, —sugirió Hiro. —De esa manera quizá empieces a gustarle.

Olviden eso. Crie a un bocón sabelotodo.

—Oh, cielo. Me temo que tomara mucho más que eso, —añadió Meiling riendo.

—¡Oye! —dijo Ichiro. —Puede que a ella no le gusta pero le gusta que no le guste, así que a ella le gusta porque no le gusta.

—¿Eso tuvo sentido en tu cabeza? —pregunto Meiling dándole una galleta a Ken.

—Nop, —contesto. —Solo pensé que sería divertido decirlo.

Después de cenar, fuimos por algo de helado antes de llegar a la casa. Pensé en llamar a Sakura de nuevo pero no tenía una razón válida. Pude haber preguntado sobre el viaje de campamento pero ya habíamos decidido que Hiro lo haría.

Subí al cuarto de juguetes donde Akane se encontraba coloreando y Hiro construía cosas con Legos. Me tire en el piso entre ellos y jugué con Hiro. Podía construir casas con los ojos cerrados pero su fortaleza hacia que la mía pareciera una choza. Dijo que solo necesitaba práctica. Tuve que someterlo con cosquillas después de eso.

Estaba a punto de acostarlos cuando sonó el teléfono. El nombre de Yamazaki apareció en el identificador de llamadas.

—¿Bueno?

— _¡Ya viene!_

¿Qué demonios?

—¿Qué viene? —pregunte.

— _¡Él bebe! ¡Vamos rumbo al hospital!_

Escuche a Chiharu gritando del otro lado.

—Ahí los veo.

Colgué y pase mis manos por mi cabello. No podía llevas a los niños al hospital a esta hora y no había manera de faltar. Yamazaki e Ichiro habían estado conmigo cuando nacieron Hiro y Akane, y Yamazaki y yo habíamos estado ahí cuando nació Ken. Sonreí y llame a la primera persona que me vino a la mente.

 _—¿No te dije que me dejaras en paz?_

—Si, —sonreí. —Pero necesito tu ayuda. Chiharu está por parir y necesito ir al hospital. ¿Hay manera de que encuentres suficiente espacio en tu corazón para cuidar a Hiro y Akane? —ya les estaba empacando una maleta mientras hablábamos.

 _—¿Masaki estaba ocupada?_

—Muy chistosa, —conteste. —No sé que tanto tarde, ¿está bien si pasan la noche contigo?

— _Ya sabes que si. Me sorprende que no te hayas aparecido solamente. Los veo pronto._

Colgó y yo termine de empacar. Hiro entro usando su pijama. Akane estaba a un lado de él abrazando un perro de peluche.

—¿Qué pasa, papá?

—La tía Chiharu va a tener al bebe y tengo que ir al hospital. Tú y Akane irán con Sakura, —conteste tomando a Akane en mis brazos y llevando a ambos hacia la puerta. Los dos sonrieron ante las noticias.

Fue Leo quien abrió la puerta cuando llegamos. El y Hiro corriendo hacia arriba a su cuarto; yo me adentre cargando a Akane. Sonreí cuando Sakura apareció usando pantaloncillos holgados y una playera.

—Hola, cielo.

Ella volteo los ojos y tomo a Akane.

—Debería sacarte una copia de la llave ya que te la pasas aquí.

—Sabes que te gusta, —bromee dándole la maleta que había empacado para los niños. —Muchas gracias por esto. Prometo pagartelo de alguna manera.

—No te preocupes, —respondió ignorándome. —No es un inconveniente. Sera mejor que te vayas. Prometo mantenerlos vivos y felices pero si regresan descolorados o tatuados no quiero quejas.

—Es todo lo que pido, —me acerque y le bese la frente a Akane y, antes de convencerme a mi mismo de lo contrario, le di un beso a Sakura en la mejilla. Entonces corrí hacia el carro antes de que pudiera golpearme.

Cuando llegue al hospital, me encontré con mis padres e Ichiro y Meiling en la sala de espera. Yamazaki estaba en el cuarto de partos con Chiharu.

—¿Cómo va todo?

—A la perfección, —sonrió mi mamá. —Yamazaki es tan lindo. Estaba corriendo a todos lados como loco. Normalmente es el mas calmado de mis hijos.

—¿Dónde esta el resto de mis nietos hoy? —pregunto mi papá.

—Con Sakura, —respondí sin poder evitar sonreír.

—Me cae bien, —dijo Meiling. Todos la miramos sorprendidos. —¿Qué? —dijo, ahora ofendida. —Si me gusta cierta gente. Si necesitara cometer un crimen, ella seria la primera en mi mente para ser mi complice.

Estuvimos en la sala de espera una hora cuando Yamazaki salió exclamando que era un niño. Todos lo sabíamos pero aun así nos emocionamos al escucharlo. Entonces pasamos a ver a Chiharu. Era la primera vez que la veía sin ropa de diseñador pero aun así se veía hermosa con el pequeño bulto en brazos.

—Conozcan a Sou Yamazaki Li, —dijo con voz suave.

Tomamos turnos cargándolo.

—Hicieron un buen trabajo, hermano, —le dije a Yamazaki. Jamas lo había visto tan orgulloso.

Mire mi reloj de camino al carro. Ya casi eran las doce de la noche. No sabia si Sakura seguia despierta o no así que solo le mande un mensaje.

"Es un niño. Sou Yamazaki."

Unos minutos después, sonó mi teléfono.

—¿Hola?

— _Hola. ¿Cómo esta Chiharu?_

Sonreí.

—Muy bien. Ella y el bebe están en perfecta condición. ¿Cómo están los niños? Espero que no estén causando mucho problema.

— _Para nada. Te dejaría hablar con ellos pero sus cuerpos ya no pudieron mas._

Como estaba susurrando, asumí que ellos estaban en el cuarto con ella.

—¿A que hora quieres que pase por ellos mañana? —hubo una larga pausa. —¿Sakura?

 _—¿Por qué no vas a tu casa por ropa y vienes? Puedes dejar a los niños aquí mientras vas a trabajar pero preferiría no dormir aquí afuera sola._

Creo que mi corazón empezó a revolotear por mas afeminado que suene.

—¿Afuera donde?

— _Me convencieron de dormir en la casa del árbol. Leo y yo la terminamos hoy. Es un vecindario callado pero con psicopatas como Masaki me sentiría mejor si hubiera otro adulto aquí._

Reí.

—Te veo pronto.

Maneje como loco a mi casa. Me bañe y me prepare para ir a dormir. Entonces agarre todo lo que necesitaría para ir a trabajar al día siguiente antes de llegar a casa de Sakura. Dejo una llave bajo el tapete para que pudiera entrar sin problema. Puse mi maleta en la mesa y salí.

Había suficiente luz para ver gracias a la luz de la luna y las luces de la calle. Subí la escalera a la casita con cuidado. Parecía lo suficientemente firme. Estaba impresionado. Cuando mire adentro de la casita, me encontré a los cuatro dormidos. Sakura estaba recargada en una pared con Akane acurrucada a un lado. Leo estaba en el medio sobre su espalda y Hiro se encontraba a un lado de el acostado sobre su estomago. Sonreí y me metí entre Hiro y la otra pared.

—¿Li? —susurro Sakura.

—Duerme, Kinomoto. Yo te protegeré de tus vecinos, —dije quedito para no despertar a los niños.

—Buenas noches, asno, —bostezo.

Yo sonreí.

—Dulces sueños, Sakura.

Sabia que dormir ahí seria incomodo. Probablemente estaría adolorido el día siguiente.

Pero valía la pena.

Gracias por leer! Manden un review y les mandaré un avance del próximo capítulo!


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: Esta historia no es mía. Es solamente la traducción y adaptación del Fanfic por la magnífica autora Kambria Rain. El original es Bella Swan: Kidnapper. Tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de CLAMP. Muchas cosas han sido adaptadas y nombres cambiados pero, repito, la historia NO ES MÍA.

Sakura

Auch. De verdad tenía que aprender a decir que no pero era imposible. Esos tres monstruos hicieron sus pucheros al mismo tiempo y caí más rápido que un gordo en una fila de comida gratis. Nada contra la gente gorda. Son muy lindos. Estoy segura de que dormir en la casa del árbol había sido idea de los niños pero hicieron que Akane me preguntara. Con una voz así de dulce, sabían que no podría negarme. Tenía que desarrollar un mecanismo de defensa para el futuro.

No quería abrir mis ojos, pero esas malditas aves no dejaban de cantar haciendo casi imposible que pudiera volver a dormir.

—Estúpidos pájaros, —gruñí.

Sentí algo moverse a un lado de mí. Lentamente, extendí mi brazo y toque el pequeño cuerpecito. Era muy pequeño para ser Leo o Hiro así que tenía que ser Akane. Mi toque hizo que se me acercara más.

El sonido de la puerta de atrás abriendo y cerrando hizo que abriera los ojos.

—Hola, Sakura, —susurro Hiro entrando de nuevo a la casa del árbol. Sonreí a modo de respuesta. Leo estaba desparramado a un lado de él, aun durmiendo pacíficamente.

—Hola, Bella Durmiente, —salido Shaoran. Traía muffins, dos cafés, y una cajitas de jugo. Note que ya estaba vestido para ir al trabajo.

—Mas te vale estar hablando de uno de los niños, —gruñí. Las mañanas y yo no éramos muy buenas amigas. Me obligué a sentarme, acomodando a Akane para que su cabeza descansara en mis piernas.

—No. Lo siento, —contesto. —Hiro es el único despierto. Dudo que apreciaría si lo llamara así, —él sonrió y me dio un café. —Tengo que ir al trabajo. Te dejare algo de dinero por si necesitas comprarle algo a los niños.

Negue con la cabeza, tomando un sorbo de mi café.

—Si les compro algo, será porque yo quiero. No puedes pagar por eso.

El metió un popote en un cartón de jugo para Hiro.

—Tienes que dejarme hacer algo. No puedo dejar que estén aquí mis hijos todo el tiempo sin pagarte algo.

—Puedes ayudar a Leo con el futbol, —ofrecí. Tome uno de los muffins y lo menee enfrente de la nariz de Leo. Inhalo y abrió los ojos.

—Trato, —rio Shaoran. —Pero eso quiere decir que también puedo comprarle cosas. Es lo justo.

Leo se sentó mientras se estiraba. Ahora tenía un muffin en la mano.

—Vaya, que noche.

—Está bien, —acepte. —Gracias por el desayuno.

—De nada, —sonrió antes de darle una mordida a su propio muffin.

Hiro gateo hacia Akane y la toco en la nariz.

—Akane, —canto.

—Shh, —ella susurro. —Akane está dormida.

—Me comeré tu muffin, —amenazo juguetonamente.

—No, —se quejó pero tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

—Entonces levántate, —respondió con una sonrisa de victoria. Era un buen hermano. Akane suspiro y abrió los ojos.

Los cinco desayunamos juntos antes de que los niños nos abandonaran para ir a ver la televisión. Shaoran me ayudo a traer todas las cobijas y almohadas de regreso a la casa.

—Sera mejor que me vaya, —me dijo mientras agarraba sus llaves. Lo acompañe a la puerta para despedirlo. —Y agregare una cosa más a nuestro trato. —No pude evitar fruncir el ceño. ¿Qué más quería? —Una vez a la semana, los niños se quedaran con mis padres. Eso significa que tú y yo pasaremos tiempo de calidad juntos.

—¿Me estas invitando a salir, Li? —pregunte yendo al grano.

—Claro que no, Kinomoto, —dijo con esa maldita sonrisa torcida. —Saldremos como amigos y si terminamos en la cama está bien.

—No me acuesto con alguien en la primera cita, —conteste cruzando los brazos.

Shaoran resoplo impaciente.

—Te llevare en más de una cita, genio, —miro rápido a su reloj. —Me tengo que ir, —me beso en la mejilla. —Te veo en la noche.

Esa era la segunda vez que ese hombre me besaba. Cerré la puerta y me toque la mejilla. No sabía que sentir al respecto. No estaba acostumbrada a que alguien me tratara tan... bien. Solo habían dos hombres a los que había dejado entrar a mi vida en el pasado, mi papa y Clow. Mi papa y yo éramos muy cercanos pero no muy afectivos. Nos abrazábamos cuando era necesario pero eso era todo. Clow me trataba como si fuera otro chico. De no ser por él, no habría sido capaz de taclear a la mujer infernal tan fácil.

Ahora estaban Eriol y Shaoran. Eriol era un gran amigo. Siempre parecía estar de buen humor y era el mejor vecino que una mujer soltera podría desear. Sabía que si necesitara algo, el estaría ahí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Shaoran era... bueno ahora parte de mi vida diaria. Se aparecía en cualquier momento le preguntara o no. Tras mucha consideración, decidí que me gustaba mucho tenerlo cerca... pero obviamente no le diría eso.

Vestí a los tres peques y fuimos al pueblo.

—¿Qué vamos a comprar mama? —pregunto Leo cuando entramos a la ferretería.

—Tengo ganas de ensuciarme así que vamos a pintar el cuarto de juegos, — avente tres conjuntos de overol y casco para niños en el carrito. Entonces agarre uno para mí.

—¿Nos dejaras ayudar? —pregunto Hiro.

—No es divertido ensuciarme yo sola, —sonreí.

Mientras agarraba brochas y otras herramientas que necesitaríamos, Hiro y Leo estuvieron a cargo de escoger el color. Nos tomó alrededor de una hora para tenerlo todo listo porque los niños no podían decidirse. Al final escogieron un naranja brillante y compramos calcomanías para ponerlas cuando estuviera seco.

Antes de ir a casa, hicimos una parada en la cafetería para almorzar. Akane y yo nos sentamos enfrente de Leo y Hiro. Una joven en patines fue quien tomo nuestra orden.

—Sus hijos son adorables, —confeso.

—Oh, —empecé a decir pero me detuve al ver a Hiro bajar la mirada, triste. —Gracias, yo también lo creo.

El alzo la cabeza y sonrió, yo le guiñe un ojo. Sabia como se sentía el tener solo un padre. Sonomi, mi madre, dejo a mi papa cuando yo tenía la edad de Akane, pero al menos podía verla de vez en cuando. No sabía mucho sobre la relación de Hiro y Akane con su mama, pero me guiaron a creer que estaba fuera de sus vidas.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, los niños se pusieron sus overoles lo más rápido posible. Tuve que doblar un poco el de Akane pero todos se veían completamente adorables. Cubrimos los pisos con plástico y puse cinta adhesiva mientras los niños abrían la pintura. Sabía que no era mi idea más brillante, pero no me importaba.

Leo y Hiro se divertían a lo grande. Estaban cubiertos de pintura pero al menos pusieron la mayoría en las paredes. Sorprendentemente, estaban haciendo un trabajo excepcional una vez que les recordé que todo tenía que quedar parejo. Akane estaba sentada sobre mis hombros para alcanzar las partes más altas. Estaba chorreando pintura sobre mí y sobre ella. Sabía que tardaría mucho en quitar la pintura de su piel pero al menos se estaban divirtiendo.

—Creo que ya es suficiente por hoy, —anuncie unas horas después. Al voltear me encontré con los niños tirados sobre el plástico y pintando diseños tontos el uno sobre el otro. Con razón había tardado tanto; mis ayudantes me habían abandonado.

—Parezco un Oompa Loompa, —dijo Hiro mirando sus manos anaranjadas.

Rei porque tenía razón.

—Quítense esas ropas y traten de sacarse la más pintura posible. Los voy a sacar para bañarlos con la manguera.

Estaba contenta de que Shaoran fue lo suficientemente prudente para mandarles más de un cambio de ropa para el día. Los seguí hacia afuera un trapo húmedo en caso de que hubieran derrames de pintura en el piso. Manchas anaranjadas no quedarían bien en mi piso de madera.

Ellos se divirtieron limpiándose casi tanto como pintando. Hiro me dijo que él y Akane jamás se habían bañado afuera. Yo por mi parte tenía jabón por todo el patio.

—¿Qué le estás haciendo a nuestros hijos? —me congele al escuchar una voz familiar. Se me olvido que le había dado una llave.

—¡Nos está dando un "manguerazo"!

Voltee a verlo con una sonrisa.

—Enserio, Li. ¿Cómo puedes dejar que tus hijos vayan por la vida sin haberse bañado afuera? Es ridículo.

—Son anaranjados, —fue su respuesta. —Creo que no estabas mintiendo cuando me diste la advertencia ayer.

—Nop, —dije negando con la cabeza. —Pintamos el cuarto de juegos. Ahora agarra jabón y ven a ayudarme.

Se subió las mangas y puso manos a la obra. Hiro y Leo encontraron muy divertido cuando les tallo la cabeza como si fueran perros o algo parecido. Tome una toalla y envolví a Akane en ella. Los chicos vinieron tiritando, haciendo que también los envolviera a ellos. Shaoran empezó a preparar la cena mientras todos nos poníamos ropa seca.

Cuando regrese a la cocina, escuche a Hiro contándole a Shaoran sobre su día.

—Sakura puso a Akane sobre sus hombros para que alcanzara más alto. Así es como ella termino con toda la pintura. Tienes que venir a verlo, papa. Sakura dice que Leo y yo hicimos un buen trabajo.

El timbre interrumpió mi pequeño espionaje. Me llene de miedo pensando en que vecino tenía que enfrentar. Esperaba que Masaki no hubiera visto el auto de Shaoran y decidido auto-invitarse. Abrí la puerta para encontrarme con un Eriol Hiragizawa furioso y en uniforme.

—Hola, —dije preocupada. Jamás lo había visto tan enojado. —¿Qué pasa?

—Encontré a alguien rondando tu casa. Dice que te conoce, —respondió sacando a perpetrador a la luz. —¿Parece familiar?

Sabía exactamente quien era.

—Te dije que si te aparecías, haría que te arrestaran. —Mi amenaza había caído en oídos sordos.

—También me alegro de verte, mariquita, —respondió el engendro del mal con una sonrisa.

—¿Mariquita? —di un pequeño brinco ya que ambos Eriol y Shaoran contestaron. No sabía que Shaoran estaba atrás de mí.

Leo bajo por las escaleras ya con ropa seca. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando vio quien estaba en la puerta.

—¡AH! ¡Tía Tommy!

—¡Leonardo! —grito de regreso, copiando su entusiasmo. —Te abrazaría pero este buen oficial sintió la necesidad de esposarme. ¿Algo de ayuda, Sakura?

—Eriol puedes soltarla. Esta, —pause buscando la palabra correcta, —interesante joven es mi hermana menor, Tomoyo "Tommy" Daidouji. Nuestra madre estaba claramente drogada cuando escogió un nombre con ese apodo.

Ella sonrió.

—No todos podemos tener nombre tan únicos, Lady Sakura.

—¿Lady? —el dúo dinámico masculino contesto al mismo tiempo. Esto se estaba poniendo raro.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Tomm? ¿No se supone que estas en rehabilitación? —pregunte. Con mama y su nuevo esposo viajando por todos lados, Tomoyo había desarrollado unos malos hábitos. Esta chica era la definición de problema.

—Estoy limpia, —anuncio con orgullo al tiempo que Eriol le quitaba las esposas. Me preguntaba que había hecho para hacerlo enojar tanto. —Solo necesito donde quedarme un par de semanas en lo que me mudo a los dormitorios. Voy a la universidad de Tokio.

Gemí frustrada ante esa idea. Amaba a mi hermana pero era la conductora del tren de la locura y siempre recogía más pasajeros.

—Aquí están mis reglas; no fumar, no tomar, y no decir malas palabras enfrente de los niños a menos de que quieras perder todo tu dinero. Si nos arrestan por una de tus brillantes ideas es tu turno de sentarte a lado de la marimacha mano larga.

Tomoyo se veía confundida.

—¿Niños? ¿Tuviste otro mientras estaba en rehabilitación? ¿Y quién es el modelo que no sabe si mirarme a mi o tu trasero?

Shaoran salió por un lado de mí.

—Soy Shaoran Li. Tu hermana secuestra a mis hijos de vez en cuando, —sonrió estrechando la mano de Tomoyo.

¿Me estaba viendo el trasero?

—Siempre tuvo maneras raras de conocer hombres, —respondió Tomoyo.

Jadee.

—Tu, pequeña...

—¿Enserio? —me interrumpió Shaoran. —Estaba preparando la cena, ¿Por qué no pasas y me cuentas todo? —podría golpearlo. —Hay suficiente si es que quieres unírtenos, Eriol. Estoy haciendo omelets.

—Creo que ya tuve suficiente por hoy, gracias, —dijo Eriol, fulminando a mi hermana con la mirada. De verdad tenía que averiguar que le había hecho.

—¿Por qué estas tan encabronado? —pregunto Tomoyo. —Yo fui la que corrió, meneando mi trasero por todos lados, porque no querías creer que no era un criminal.

Juro que salió humo de sus orejas.

—Tu trasero estaba en MI carro que TU robaste.

—Tome prestado, —corrigió ella.

—¿Eso es un no al omelet? —pregunto Shaoran claramente entretenido por la situación.

—Lleva tu trasero a la cocina, —respondí claramente molesta por la situación.

—¿Encabronar es una mala palabra? —pregunto Leo. —Porque si lo es, ya llevo cinco yen.

Tome a Leo por el hombro, lo voltee y caminamos de regreso a la cocina donde Hiro y Akane nos esperaban pacientemente sentados en la mesa. Lo senté a un lado de ellos y puse mi cara entre mis manos.

—Solo bromeaba sobre los cinco yen, mama, —dijo Leo.

—Ven aquí, —conteste abrazándolo. Entonces voltee a ver a Hiro y Akane. —Les advierto; mi hermana está aquí. No hagan nada que ella les diga sin venir a mi primero.

—Por Dios, Sakura. Me haces sonar como una delincuente, —dijo Tomoyo. Se sentó en una silla en frente de nosotros. —Hola, peques. Soy su tía Tomoyo.

—Tomm, estos son Hiro y Akane. Son niños buenos y planeo en que continúen siéndolo, —le advertí. Tomoyo podía ser extremadamente persuasiva por lo que sabía que los niños estaban en riesgo de ser corrompidos. —¿Y que hiciste con tu cabello?

Solía ser un poco más claro que el mío y siempre lo llevo corto. Ahora era negro azulado y le llegaba a la cadera.

—Nueva yo, nuevo look, —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Al parecer Eriol había decidido no quedarse porque Shaoran volvió solo.

—Eriol tuvo que volver a la estación, —explico.

Shaoran termino los omelets y le ayude a servirle a todos. Cuando volteamos, Tomoyo estaba en un intenso juego de guerra de pulgares con Hiro. Ella hizo trampa sosteniendo el pulgar de el con la otra mano.

—¡Oye! —dijo Hiro riendo.

—¿Qué? —contesto. —Nunca dije que jugaría limpio.

—Tendré que enseñarte a jugar sucio si vas a estar jugando con ella, —ofrecí poniendo un plato enfrente de él.

La cena salió mejor de lo que pensé. Shaoran intento sacarle información a Tomoyo pero ella no era el tipo de soltarlo todo de una sola. Le gustaba guardarse cosas para chantajear más adelante. Pero si disfruto contándole a Shaoran algunas de las cosas que hacíamos cuando yo visitaba a mama en el verano.

—No me sorprende que este secuestrando niños. Una vez secuestro al perro de nuestra vecina y lo mantuvo como rehén hasta que su esposo accedió a ponerse playera mientras cortaba el césped. No se metió en problemas porque todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que era un servicio para la comunidad, —explico Tomoyo.

Shaoran no cabía de la emoción. Jure regresársela pasando tiempo de calidad con sus hermanos más adelante. Estaba segura que Ichiro estaría más que feliz de contarme cosas que Shaoran no quería que supiera. El y los niños tuvieron que irse en cuanto acabamos la cena. Los iba a llevar al hospital a conocer a su nuevo primo antes de que se terminaran las horas de visita. Nos invitó a acompañarlos pero no me sentía cómoda soltando a Tomoyo con los Li tan pronto y no había manera de dejarla sola en la casa.

Leo se fue a acostar poco después de que se fueron. Había sido un día largo así que no lo culpaba. El pobre estaba exhausto.

—Creo que tenemos unos asuntos pendientes, —dijo Tomoyo aventándome una almohada. —¿Lo hacemos afuera?

—Tommy, no voy a... —me callo dándome en la cara con la almohada. —Afuera. Ahora, —gruñí.

Las almohadas no duraron mucho. Habían plumas volando por todos lados cuando mi hermana me tacleo. Luchamos en el pasto como mujeres salvajes pero lo necesitábamos. Me puse sobre ella y la incapacite.

—Te lo buscaste, —dije antes de resoplar en su cachete,

Grito y peleo hasta que se deshizo de mi agarre.

—¡Sak! ¡Sabes que odio eso! —logro subir a mi espalda. —Casi tanto como tu odias esto. —Puso su dedo en su boca antes de meterlo en mi oído.

—¡Perra! —tenía razón. Odiaba eso como nada más en el mundo.

Estábamos tan metidas en la pelea que no vimos la patrulla de Eriol entrar.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —pregunto con autoridad, alumbrándonos con la linterna.

—Vaya, vaya. Es el Oficial Buenote, —sonrió Tomoyo.

—Llego una llamada de violencia doméstica en el vecindario, —contesto ignorando su comentario.

Ya había empezado. Tomoyo no había estado aquí ni un día y ya me habían enviado a la policía.

—¿Cuál de estos babosos nos acusó? —pregunte.

Eriol negó con la cabeza.

—Sabes que no puedo decirte eso, —dijo que apunto a la casa de Masaki al mismo tiempo, Masaki. Debí haberlo sabido.

—Gracias, Eriol. Regresaremos adentro, —me levante quitando algunas plumas de mi cabello.

—Buenas noches, señoritas, —dijo antes de subir al carro e irse.

—¿Quién vive ahí? —pregunto Tomoyo viendo la casa de Masaki.

—Se llama Masaki. Creo que sigue molesta porque le frustre los planes de llevarse a Shaoran a la cama, —no es como si no tuviera muchas otras opciones.

Tomoyo se amarro el cabello.

—¿Nos vengamos?

Debí decir no.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

Diez minutos después estaba vestida de negro y cargaba una caja de polvo pica-pica en la mano.

—¿Quiero saber porque tienes esto?

—La voy a distraer. Tu entra por atrás y y echa un poco en su cama y sus pantalones. Te diría que también su ropa interior pero por lo que me cuentas no creo que la use, —susurro Tomoyo.

Mire desde los arbustos como Tomoyo caminaba hacia la casa de Masaki y tocaba la puerta. No podía escuchar lo que decían pero la conversación se veía muy intensa. Mis ojos casi salen de mi cabeza cuando Tomoyo tomo a la mujer por la cara y le planto un beso. Esa chica haría lo que fuera por una broma. Corrí lo más rápido posible, abrí la puerta usando mi tarjeta de crédito. Esta no era mi primera vez. El cuarto de Masaki no era como esperaba... excepto por lo espejos en el techo. Lo demás parecía completamente inocente. El polvo combino a la perfección con sus sábanas blancas y la cobija. Casi vomito cuando encontré sus "juguetes" en lugar de ropa en el primer cajón. No esperaba que necesitara un reemplazo.

Cuando volví afuera, le di la señal a Tomoyo. Hago buenos sonidos de pájaro si es que puedo presumir. Tomoyo me encontró de vuelta en la casa. Se estaba limpiando la boca con la mano.

—¿Por qué tardarse tanto?

—¡No me dijiste que la fueras a besar! —susurre aun en shock.

—Es lo único que se me ocurrió, —contesto. —Ahora, si me disculpas, iré a desinfectar mi boca y dormir. —Se detuvo antes de llevar muy lejos. —Buenas noches, mariquita.

Sonreí.

—Buenas noches, Tommy.

Tenerla en casa no sería tan malo después de todo. Cerré las puertas y me dirigí a mi habitación. Mi cabeza apenas había tocado la almohada cuando vibro mi celular. Era un mensaje de Shaoran.

 _Dulces sueños, Lady Sakura._

Negue con la cabeza pero no pude evitar sonreír. Esos me recordaba... Tenía que comprar cinta adhesiva para la boca de mi hermana lo más pronto posible.

Gracias por leer! Review=Avance y las cosas se pondrán más interesantes con nuestra pareja favorita.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: Esta historia no es mía. Es solamente la traducción y adaptación del Fanfic por la magnífica autora Kambria Rain. El original es Bella Swan: Kidnapper. Tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de CLAMP. Muchas cosas han sido adaptadas y nombres cambiados pero, repito, la historia NO ES MÍA.

Shaoran

Cuando llegue a casa de Sakura la mañana siguiente, ella y su hermana estaban paradas afuera al frente de la casa con los brazos cruzados y sus ojos pegados a la casa de enfrente. Hiro y Akane entraron por su cuenta así que yo me dirigí hacia Sakura y Tomoyo.

—¿Qué estamos viendo?

Las palabras apenas habían dejado mis labios cuando Masaki salió corriendo de su casa con sabanas en sus manos. Las tiro molesta a un bote de basura de metal y les prendió fuego antes de correr hacia adentro de nuevo.

—Lo ha estado haciendo toda la mañana, —dijo Sakura. —Al perecer no sabe cómo usar una lavadora porque el polvo pica-pica se va si lavas los artículos afectados.

—Te da ganas de comer bombones rostizados, —dijo Tomoyo. —Iré por unos.

Ella entro y Masaki salió de su casa, ahora con los brazos llenos de ropa. Grito de nuevo y la aventó al bote haciendo que las llamas se elevaran más.

—¿Quiero preguntar? —le dije a Sakura.

—Idea de Tommy. Masaki nos echó a la policía, así que entramos a su casa y llenamos todo de polvo pica-pica, —explico como si estuviéramos hablando del clima.

Solo pude asentir. Imaginaba que sería algo como eso. Daba miedo como todo lo que ella decía empezaba a tener sentido para mí.

—Mama accedió a quedarse con los niños hoy. Ella y mi papa los llevaran a Chuch E. Cheese's.

—Mierda, — esa no era la reacción que esperaba. Sakura me volteo a ver. —¡Ahí viene! —eso me hizo sentir algo mejor.

—¡Esto es indignante! —grito Masaki al acercarse. Su cara era diferentes tonos de rojo.

—¡Lo sé! —dijo Sakura escandalizada. —¡No puedo creer que hayas besado a mi hermanita!

Tomoyo escogió ese momento para aparecer con una bolsa de bombones y un palo de metal.

—Hola, labios ardientes.

—Yo... Ella... —tartamudeo Masaki. Entonces grito de nuevo y volvió a su casa.

Sakura suspiro.

—Amo este vecindario.

Yo mire a Tommy asombrado.

—¿Besaste a Masaki?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Se hace lo que se debe por una buena broma. No planeo repetirlo. No importa lo que diga, estoy segura de que se encendió con el beso, —se estremeció ante el pensamiento.

—Espero que no la hayas convertido en lesbiana. O habrán muchos hombres molestos en esta ciudad, —advirtió Sakura.

—No puedo creer que dejo a mis hijos con ustedes, —moleste. —Mi mama vendrá por ellos a las cuatro. Y yo pasare por ti a las cinco.

Ella cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho de nuevo.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—A una cita. Ten un buen día, —le bese la nariz y me aleje, sonriendo cuando escuche su gruñido.

Cuando llegue a la oficina, encontré a Ichiro en la recepción con sus pies sobre el escritorio y un libro en sus manos. Estaba tan entretenido que ni siquiera me escucho entrar. Eso no era nada como él.

—¿Perdiste una apuesta? —pregunte.

Casi se cae de la silla por el susto que le peque.

—¡Ey! No te escuche entrar,

Rápidamente agarre el libro de sus manos antes de que pudiera esconderlo. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe al ver las palabras en la página.

—¿Una novela de romance? ¡Ichiro esto es erótica! ¿Qué Meiling no te satisface ya?

—Ella fue quien me lo dio, —dijo Ichiro arrebatándome el libro. —Quiere hacerlo más interesante y estoy leyendo para ver como es mi personaje. Soy un hombre de la montaña sexy.

—No estás hablando enserio, —conteste. Eso era demasiado.

—¿Hombre de la montaña? En cuanto el doctor le dé luz verde, Chiharu tiene un disfraz de vaquero listo para mí, —comento Yamasaki entrando con unos archivos.

Ichiro asintió.

—Tengo que leer ese. No puedo esperar para atar a Meiling.

No lo podía creer.

—Iré a trabajar, —anuncie antes de encaminarme a mi oficina por el pasillo.

—Deje uno en tu escritorio para ti y Sakura. Es sobre un fugitivo, —grito Yamasaki.

Era oficial. Mis hermanos se habían quedado sin tornillos. Desde luego, encontré el libro en mi escritorio. Lo guarde. Si era tan estimulante que incluso Ichiro y Yamasaki estaban leyendo, debía mantenerme alejado de el por lo menos hasta después de la segunda cita. La idea de acostarme con Sakura había pasado por mi mente en más de una ocasión, pero no quería apresurar las cosas. No quería arruinarlo todo.

Pase el día dibujando nuevos diseños hasta que llegó la hora de almorzar. Antes de abrir mi puerta, Yamasaki entro sigilosamente.

—Si fuera tú, no saldría de aquí.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunte. A menos que ella Ichiro y Meiling ya hayan empezado con su diversión, no pensaba en una buena razón para no ir a almorzar.

—La recepción está llena de candidatas para ser la nueva secretaria y todas están a la caza del Li soltero. Hay muchas. Podrías ser violado sin que Ichiro y yo podamos hacer algo para defenderte, —explico dándome una mirada de simpatía antes de salir.

No pude evitar quejarme. Estaba muriendo de hambre. Sabía que Sakura lo encontraría divertido así que le mande un mensaje. Unos minutos después vibro mi teléfono.

"Supéralo niño bonito."

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuve encerrado en mi oficina cuando escuché unos golpecitos en mi ventana. Mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa cuando vi quien era. Abrí la ventana rápidamente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Dijiste que necesitabas que te salvaran. ¿Vienes o no? —pregunto Sakura. —Los niños y yo vamos por comida china.

—No he salido por la ventana desde la universidad, —confesé saliendo de todos modos. La seguí hasta su camioneta donde los niños nos esperaban pacientemente. —¿Cómo voy a regresar? —pregunte después de saludarlos.

—Tommy se está encargando de eso. La recepción estará vacía para cuando regresemos. Tenemos que recordar traerle pollo agridulce y dos rollos primavera.

Decidí que sería lo mejor no preguntar.

El restaurante estaba a la vuelta de la esquina por lo que no tardamos mucho. Los chicos caminaban enfrente de Sakura y yo mientras Akane caminaba en el medio sosteniendo la mano de ambos. Así debería de verse una familia. Nos sentamos en la mesa de la misma manera; Hiro y Leo al frente de nosotros y Sakura, Akane y yo del otro lado.

—Vamos a tener otra cena familiar mañana en casa de Yamasaki y Chiharu. Pensé que podrías llegar temprano para que los hombres podamos practicar futbol.

—Aja... —contesto concentrada en los palitos chinos. —Como sea, —se rindió tomando un tenedor. Use mis palillos para ofrecerle un pedazo de camarón. Casi pensé que no lo haría, pero después de un momento abrió los labios y lo tomo. Cuando termino de masticar negó con la cabeza. —Impresionante, Li.

—Uno de mis encantos, —sonreí.

Hiro resoplo.

—¿Encantos? Papa, la abuela te enseño a hacer eso. —Sakura casi se ahoga con la comida.

—Gracias, hijo, —conteste. El pequeño demonio me sonrió.

De camino al auto, Sakura seguía molestándome.

—No te preocupes, Shaoran, —se acercó y susurro. —Creo que los hijos de mami son sexy.

Rei y la empuje levemente.

—Metete al carro, Kinomoto. Tienes que llegar a casa y prepararte para nuestra cita caliente, —me guiño un ojo. Las cinco ya estaban tardando.

Cuando llegamos a la oficina, Tomoyo estaba detrás del escritorio contestando llamadas.

—Construcciones Li, habla Tamara ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle? —movió algunas cosas en el teclado. — Si, señor Hido, puedo programarlo para las tres de la tarde el próximo martes... Usted también, —colgó.

—¿Tamara? —pregunto Sakura, poniendo la caja de comida sobre el escritorio.

—Tommy suena muy infantil, y cuando digo Tomoyo la gente piensa que soy un personaje de caricatura, —explico. —Puedes irte a casa sin mí. Tengo que trabajar. —Contesto el teléfono de nuevo. —Construcciones Li, habla Tamara. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?

Sakura me volteo a ver.

—Este... ¿felicidades? Tienes secretaria nueva.

—Eso parece, —asentí. —No te preocupes. Si se sale de control, llamare a Eriol.

—Buena suerte, —contesto. —Vamos, peques.

Hubo un coro de adiós mientras salían del edificio.

—¿Mirando el trasero de mi hermana de nuevo, jefe? —pregunto Tomoyo, fingiendo inocencia.

La volteé a ver y me encogí de hombros.

—Es un muy buen trasero. Ponte a trabajar, Tamara. —Sonrió impresionada.

Por raro que sonara, creo que gane la aprobación de la hermana menor.

A las cinco de la tarde, toque suavemente la puerta de Sakura. Cuando nadie respondió lo hice de nuevo. Aún no había respuesta. Toque el timbre. Nada. Al final, saque mi llave, abrí la puerta y metí mi cabeza.

—¡Kinomoto! Me estas matando. ¡Ven a abrir la maldita puerta!

—¡Deja de presionarme, Li! ¡Ya voy! —grito ella.

Cerré la puerta y esperé. Estaba a punto de tocar el timbre de nuevo cuando se abrió la puerta y Sakura apareció, luciendo incluso más hermosa de lo normal. Carraspee y le ofrecí un ramo con siete tulipanes.

—Uno por cada día que te he conocido, —explique. —Te ves hermosa.

—Oh... gracias, —contesto. —Tú no te ves tan mal, —miro las flores. —Voy a... Pondré estas en agua. Ahora vuelvo.

Desapareció rápidamente de mi vista. No pude evitar sonreír. Había impresionado a la sabelotodo. Ella volvió un momento después y cerró la puerta con seguro.

—Muy bien, señor Li. ¿A dónde iremos esta linda velada? —la tome por el brazo y la lleve hacia el carro donde abrí la puerta. —No me vas a decir, ¿verdad?

—No hasta que te tenga dentro de un vehículo en movimiento cerrado.

—¿Así de malo es? —pregunto.

—Entra al carro, Kinomoto.

Cerré la puerta antes de ir a mi lado del carro. Mientras íbamos en camino, seguía dando miradas furtivas hacia ella. Había aun tanto que no sabía de ella. Estacione el carro a un lado del camino.

Parecía que estábamos a mitad de la nada.

—Juro que, si me pides que vaya al asiento de atrás, te meteré estos zapatos incomodos por el trasero.

Sali y abrí la puerta para que ella pudiera salir.

—Dame algo de crédito; si planeara acostarme contigo tan pronto en la velada, te habría llevado a mi casa.

—Que encantador, —contesto secamente. —¿Dónde estamos?

—Lo explicare. Lo prometo, —camine delante de ella y me agache un poco. —Súbete. —No lo hizo. —No te pongas difícil. No te dejare caminar por el bosque con esos zapatos, —sonreí cuando se rindió y subió a mi espalda.

Caminamos por el bosque en un cómodo silencio. Yo prestaba mucha atención a donde estaba caminando. Carme sería malo de muchas formas; ella podría lastimarse y me sentiría horrible o mi orgullo saldría herido y ella jamás me dejaría olvidarlo. Caer no era una opción.

—Hemos llegado, —la ayude cuidadosamente a bajarse y le señale el lugar. Era una plataforma de madera construida en un árbol. —Esto fue lo primero que construí. —Le hice una señal para que subiera la escalera que llevaba a la plataforma.

—¿Es segura? —pregunto aprensiva. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para verme ofendido. —¿Qué? La madera se pudre.

—La he mantenido en muy buen estado, —le asegure.

El sol había comenzado a bajar por lo que puse velas en la plataforma. Cuando Sakura las vio me miro confundida.

—¿Tendremos un exorcismo?

Yo empecé a desempacar nuestra cena de una pequeña hielera.

—Construí esto cuando era un niño. No sabía nada sobre electricidad en ese tiempo así que necesitaremos estos para alumbrar. —Le ofrecí un sándwich de ensalada de pollo con una sonrisa encantadora.

—¿Cómo sabias que eran mis favoritos? —pregunto con ojos entrecerrados.

—Nuestra nueva secretaria es muy eficaz, —conteste. Le había sacado toda la información posible antes de salir de la oficina.

—Tomoyo, —masculló, pero dio un sonido de aprobación cuando tomo una mordida. —Esto no es lo que esperaba cuando me arrastraste a esta cita, —admitió.

Encendí las velas.

—Es la primera cita. Es donde nos conocemos mejor y no puedo pensar en un lugar mejor para hacerlo. Además, estas atascada aquí hasta que te muestre el camino de regreso.

Miro a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo volver.

—Mierda, —reí y le serví un poco de vino.

—Entonces, señorita Swan, —pensé en todas las cosas que quería saber de ella. —¿Quién fue tu primer beso? —parecía un buen lugar para empezar.

—Clow, —contesto. —Él fue mi primer todo.

Quizá no era un buen lugar para empezar. La envidia que sentía hacia este sujeto que jamás había conocido era sorprendente. Normalmente no era celoso, pero pensar en ella con sus piernas alrededor de alguien que no fuera yo... tenía que parar. Mis pantalones se estaban poniendo incómodamente apretados. Decidí actuar calmado. Aun podía hacerlo siendo un padre soltero con dos hijos.

—¿Qué tal te funciono eso?

Sakura sonrió.

—Muy bien... después de un poco de práctica.

—¿El necesito practica? —pregunte orgulloso. —Yo lo hice bien a la primera.

—Cállate, Li, —contesto dándome un ligero golpe en el brazo.

Era lindo estar sentados ahí solo ella y yo. Debí haber sido masoquista porque le pedí que me hablara de todos los hombres en su vida. No pude evitarlo. Quería saberlo todo de ella.

—Yukito, Fai, Kurogane, Kero, y Yue, —menciono Sakura rápidamente. Cuando mis ojos casi salen de mi cabeza, ella volteo los suyos. —Me preguntaste por los hombres en mi vida, no mi lista de sexo. Esos son los muchachos con los que pasaba el tiempo antes. Yukito es el hermano de Clow. Normalmente era muy "maduro" para salir con nosotros los peques. Fai era el rey de la escuela y Kurogane y Kero eran sus achichincles. Creo que solo salían conmigo porque mi papa era el jefe de policía. Yue era el tipo misterioso del cual todos los demás estaban asustados asi que termino en nuestro grupo. Me bese con algunos de ellos por diversión, pero Clow y el padre de Leo son los únicos hombres con los que he estado.

—Sakura, —traste de pensar en una manera mejor de hacer esta pregunta. —Sakura, ¿te violaron?

—¿Qué? —sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. —No.

—Es que... dijiste que no sabías quien era el padre de Leo y fue lo que me vino en mente, —explique.

Gimió y se recargo en la base del árbol.

—Fue una estúpida fiesta de máscaras. No te rías, —me advirtió. —Sali perjudicada. Era mi último año de preparatoria. Había mucha presión en mí. Quería ser libre y caminar por el lado salvaje. —Se rio con ironía. —Estaba oscuro y todos usaban mascaras. Yo tenía unas copas de más pero no estaba borracha. Sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo cuando me fui con él. No quería que se quitara la máscara. El misterio de no saber quién era y la emoción de que nos fueran a encontrar era lo que yo creía necesitar. Usamos protección, pero obviamente no fue muy efectiva.

—¿Trataste de encontrarlo? ¿Al hombre misterioso? —seguro que sí.

—Lo hice, pero habían más personas en esa fiesta de las que habían en mi escuela y no tenía muchas pistas. Imagino que se enteró que estaba embarazada y se asustó por lo que nunca salió a la luz. —Hizo una pequeña pausa. —No me arrepiento. Hice algo estúpido, pero tengo a Leo. No fue fácil. Tuve que renunciar a mucho para cuidar de el pero fue mi decisión, y el vale la pena.

No era lo que esperaba. Aunque pensándolo bien, Sakura nunca hacia nada de lo que esperaba.

—Se a que te refieres. Se vienen tiempos difíciles, pero hacemos lo mejor de ellos. El estar casado con Nakuru es algo por lo que podría vivir sin haberlo hecho, pero no cambiaría a Hiro y Akane por nada del mundo.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa tierna.

—Tenemos hijos asombrosos.

Nos sentamos en silencio unos minutos hasta que ya no pude contenerme.

—Entonces el padre de Leo... ¿Era más como el Fantasma de la Opera o Jason?

—Ahora veo que tendre que matarte, —suspiro.

Riendo, me levante y le ofrecí mi mano.

—Baila conmigo.

—Claro que no, —contesto.

—Te estas poniendo difícil de nuevo, Kinomoto, —extendí los brazos y la levante yo.

—No hay música, asno. —Intento alejar su mano de mi pero no la dejaría.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y la acerqué más a mí.

—Sucede que soy un gran tarareador.

—También estas lleno de mierda, —dijo suavemente. La ignore y empecé a tararear una linda melodía y lentamente giramos en círculos; no había mucho espacio en la plataforma. —Me siento muy estúpida, —admitió.

—Cállate, Kinomoto, —conteste y seguí tarareando. Al fin termino de luchar. Yo saboreaba el momento, la tenía entre mis brazos y bailábamos bajo las estrellas... en un árbol.

—Esto me recuerda a un poema.

—Oh, no, —se quejó. Yo sonreí.

—Sakura y Shaoran sentados en un árbol. B-E-S-A-N...

Ella me detuvo.

—Termina ese poema, y te empujare fuera de esta plataforma.

—Puedes luchar todo lo que quieras, Sakura, —deje de bailar y me aleje un poco para ver su rostro. —Pero conseguiré ese beso.

—Pues no será aquí. Está a punto de llover. —Una gota cayó bajo mi mejilla para confirmar su punto.

—Maldición.

Apagué las velas y puse la hielera en un rincón. Volvería por ellas después. Cuando llegamos al suelo, la ayude a subir a mi espalda. Ella cargaba la linterna para alumbrar por donde íbamos. No logramos vencer a la lluvia. Quedamos empapados. Sakura temblaba en el auto así que encendí la calefacción.

—Si que sabes entretener a una chica.

—Espera a ver lo que tengo planeado para la semana que viene, —comente guiñándole un ojo y haciéndola reír.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, ella salió del carro y empezó a correr. No había manera de que yo la dejara ir. Corrí tras ella y la alcance antes de que llegara a la puerta.

Ella grito cuando perdimos el balance y caímos al césped mojado.

—Me tacleaste, —dijo sorprendida.

Gire para quedar sobre ella, cuidando que mi peso no quedara sobre ella.

—Te dije que conseguiría ese beso.

Ella comenzó a probablemente llamarme un sinfín de profanidades, pero cubrí su boca con la mía. No pude parar el gemido que salió de mis labios cuando mi lengua se topó con la mía. Sabía que debíamos entrar pronto pero cuando su mano llego a mi cabello y su boca comenzó a moverse con la mía, decidí que arriesgarnos a tener un resfriado valía la pena.

Sakura con mi cuerpo sobre el suyo y tratando de agarrar aliento era algo a lo que me podía acostumbrar.

—Sigues siendo un asno, —jadeo.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, una patrulla se estaciono enfrente de la casa. Eriol salió y abrió la puerta trasera, sacando a Tomoyo por el brazo. El la recargo sobre el cofre el auto y le quito las esposas que mantenían sus brazos detrás de su espalda. Entonces subió a su carro y se fue.

—¡Gracias por el aventón! —grito Tomoyo. Entonces volteo y nos dio una sonrisa burlona. —Bueno... parece que la cita salió bien.

¡Disculpen la tardanza! Mi vida ha estado de cabeza pero muchas gracias por seguir leyendo Recuenden que si mandan reviews les mando un avance del siguiente capitulo

LadyLuna


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura

La casa estaba demasiado callada. Leo termino quedándose toda la noche con los padres de Shaoran o, como ahora les llamaba, abuela y abuelo. Ieran llamo para informarme de sus planes de quedarse con mi hijo y Hiro y Akane hasta que nos reuniéramos para almorzar el día siguiente. Eso me dejo a mi sentada en el sofá cambiando canales mientras Tomoyo se arreglaba para ir a trabajar.

—Tu y el super modelo se veían muy a gusto en el césped anoche. ¿No pudieron aguantar a la casa? —pregunto moviendo las cejas. Quería tumbarle los dientes de la sonrisa.

—Hablando de anoche, ¿que demonios hacia esposada... de nuevo? —era la segunda vez en tres días.

—Se me olvido que tu me habías llevado y necesitaba un aventón. Ichiro y Yamazaki se ofrecieron pero, ¿donde esta la diversión en eso? Lame a la policía y les dije que alguien había entrado a Construcciones Li, —sonrió. —El oficial Buenote estaba enojado.

Negué con la cabeza. Pobre Eriol. Mi hermana terminaría dandole úlceras o algo parecido.

—¿Como vas a llevar a la oficina hoy?

—Mi moto, —contesto aventando un llavero en el aire y atrapándolo. —No estoy teniendo sexo así que necesito algo emocionante entre mis piernas.

—Vete a trabajar, —conteste.

—Te amo, —canto en su camino de salida.

Estaba a punto de relajarme y tener un lindo momento para mi misma pero una persona cruel tenia otras ideas.

—Sakura, había querido hablar contigo toda la semana. Tenemos mucho de que hablar. ¿Por que no me dijiste que eras bisexual? Lo habría entendido.

Rika jodida Terada.

—¿Cómo entraste aquí y que demonios quieres decir con bisexual?

—Tu "pareja" me dejo entrar, —dijo recalcando la palabra pareja.

Era oficial. Tommy iba a morir.

—Ignórala. Esa era mi hermana y viene directo del hospital psiquiátrico.

—Claro, —asintió y me guiño el ojo como si habláramos de un secreto picante, —Tu hermana. —La perra de verdad creía que yo era bisexual. —Bueno, a Yoshiyuki y a mi nos encantaría invitarte a cenar. ¿Funciona el día de hoy? —me guiño de nuevo.

¡Oh, Dios, no! ¿Qué tipo de personas vivían en este vecindario?

—Lo siento. Cenare con la familia Li, —entonces sonreí. —Pero veré si Tommy puede ir a verlos. Es un poco salvaje pero muy buena compañía.

Mi hermanita aprendería de la manera dura a no meterse conmigo. Rika dijo que hablaría con su esposo cuando la acompañe a la puerta.

—Aun así, nos encantaría que vinieras a la casa, —dijo Rika. —Cuando sea, —susurro.

La perra loca me acaricio el trasero antes de irse. ¡Iba a matar a Tomoyo! Pero primero tenia que bañarme. Todo eso me hizo sentir sucia.

Tome mi tiempo arreglándome. Incluso decidí hacer algo con mi cabello en lugar de solo amarrarlo en un nudo. Me encontraría con Ieran en un café algo elegante por lo que me esforcé y me puse un vestido veraniego. Esperaba que ella supiera en lo que se metía llevando a Leo a un lugar como ese. Era pedir problemas. Grandes problemas.

Cuando llegue ahí, deje mi camioneta con un mozo y entre. Ieran ya estaba ahí e hizo los arreglos para que me llevaran a la mesa. Lo que vi me sorprendió. Tuve que mirar dos veces para asegurarme de que ese era mi hijo. Estaba sentado a un lado de Hiro, ambos usando camisas de vestir y corbatas de clip.

—Debo decir que este te esta espléndido, abuela, —dijo Hiro con un horrible acento castellano, levantando el meñique al alzar su taza.

—Espléndido, de verdad, —añadió Leo con el mismo acento.

Akane, que estaba usando un bello vestido color lavanda, reía mientras Ieran trataba de mantener una expresión seria hablando con el par de locos. Su sonrisa se expandió cuando me miro.

—Sakura.

Los dos niños se levantaron automáticamente como caballeros.

—¿Qué hiciste con estos dos?

Ella sonrió y me beso la mejilla. Cuando me senté, también lo hicieron Hiro y Leo.

—Les dije que se portaran como caballeros y lo llevaron al extremo, —explico.

—Hola Sakura, —sonrío Akane.

—Hola, señorita Akane, —conteste. —¿Te divertiste anoche?

—Si, señora, —contesto. —¿Y tu? —pregunto inocentemente.

Ieran se acerco.

—Esa es una muy buena pregunta.

Sentí mis mejillas traicioneras calentarse.

—Este…

—¿Listos para ordenar?

¡Salvada por la mesera! Los niños mantuvieron su actuación de caballeros españoles mientras ordenaban. La mesera fue súper amable y les siguió el juego en lugar de tratarlos como los locos que eran.

—Es mejor que me cuentes tu versión de la historia, —dijo Ieran. —Shaoran ya me contó la suya.

—¿Enserio? —respondí, preguntándome que era lo que le había contado para que Ieran me viera así. —¿Mencionó que me tacleo en la lluvia antes de poder entrar a mi casa?

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

—No es cierto, —asentí. Ella hizo un gesto de reproche. —Ese chico. No te preocupes. Me encargare de el por ti.

—Gracias, Ieran, —sonreí. Si iba a salir con el asno, era bueno tener a su mama de mi lado. —Mi hijo no te causo muchos problemas, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no, —contesto guiñándole un ojo a Leo quien le respondió con una sonrisa.

—Si tu lo dices, —suspire. No le creí para nada, pero me pareció tierno que lo estuviera protegiendo. No era mal portado, pero tampoco era un angelito.

El almuerzo salió muy bien. Ieran era sin duda alguna la mujer más agradable en existencia. Era imposible no amarla. Estábamos a mitad del postre cuando la note entrecerrando sus ojos. Quito la servilleta de sus piernas y la puso sobre la mesa.

—Sakura, ¿me disculpas un momento? Lo siento mucho. Ya vuelvo.

—Claro. Tomate tu tiempo.

No sabía que la había hecho cambiar de actitud tan repentinamente. Cuando voltee hacia los niños, Hiro también se veía molesto. Gire un poco la silla para ver qué demonios estaba pasando. Ieran hablaba con una mujer pelirroja que no reconocí. Ninguna se veía contenta.

—¿Quién es? —susurro Akane.

—Nadie, —respondió Hiro.

Su tono sombrío me sorprendió, pero entonces todo tuvo sentido. La mujer con la que Ieran hablaba era Nakuru, la madre de Hiro y Akane que los abandono porque no estaba contenta con su vida. Akane era un bebe cuando ella se fue, quizá por eso no la recordaba. Pero Hiro si sabía quién era.

—Estoy llena, —confesé. —¿Están listos para irnos?

—¿Podemos ir a la tienda de mascotas?

—Claro, pero no me convencerás de nada, —le advertí. Sus hombros se hundieron un poco haciendo que me riera. Sabía que tramaba algo. —Vamos. Esperaremos a Ieran afuera.

Fui a pagar, pero me dijeron que ya estaba pagada la cuenta. Malditos Li. Todos eran iguales. Akane y Leo caminaron enfrente de mi mientras que Hiro estaba a mi lado. Puse mi brazo sobre sus hombros y lo acerqué más a mí. Cuando Leo lo noto, agarro la mano de Akane.

—Creo que hay peces en la fuente. ¿Podemos ir a ver? —me pregunto. A el le molestaba que lo vieran molesto y probablemente pensó que Hiro era igual. Asentí. Era un niño listo.

Me senté en una banca cerca de ellos para mantenerlos vigilados. Hiro se sentó a un lado de mi, por lo que lo envolví en mis brazos.

—Los extrañe esta mañana, —admití.

—¿Sakura? —dijo en un tono muy bajo. —Tu no nos dejaras, ¿verdad?

Esa maldita mujer.

—Mirame, —espere a que alzara su rostro, sus ojos brillando con lagrimas sin derramar. —Te quiero, y también quiero a Akane, y están estancados conmigo lo quieran o no. —El asintió y yo le bese la mejilla. —Ahora, me harías un favor? Creo que tu querido amigo Leo esta intentando atrapar un pez para Akane. ¿Serias tan amable de decirle que si lo logra, llevare el pez a casa pero el se queda aquí?

—De acuerdo, —sonrió antes de correr hacia la fuente. Lo vi decirle algo a Leo el cual me volteo a ver con una sonrisa inocente,

Entonces apareció Ieran de nuevo. Suspiro y tomo asiento a un lado de mi.

—Lo siento. Imagino que dedujiste quien era, —yo asentí. —Dijo que estaba aquí en un viaje de negocios. Puede que le haya hecho creer que tu y Shaoran están casados.

Mis ojos casi se salen de su lugar.

—¡Ieran!

—¿Qué? —pregunto como si no fuera la gran cosa. —No mentí. Dije que eras mi nueva hija, —me palmo la pierna y se levanto. —Me tengo que ir ahora. Cuida bien a mis tres nietos y los veré en la noche. —Con eso, fue caminando a su carro.

—¿Lista para ir a no comprarme una mascota? Pregunto Leo, acercándose junto a Hiro y Akane.

—Metete al auto, —lo despeine mientras lo dirigía a la dirección correcta.

No compraría una mascota. Tenia suerte de que Leo hubiera sobrevivido tanto tiempo. No había manera de también cuidar una mascota. Debía permanecer firme sin importar cuantos pucheros me encontrara.

—¡AH! —de repente me encontraba en el suelo mientras una bestia peluda, blanca me lamia hasta la muerte.

—¡Mira, mama! ¡Le gustas!, —dijo Leo, mirándome parado a un lado mío.

—Quítamelo de encima, —fue lo único que pude decir. Tomo a ambos, Leo y Hiro, para poder quitarme al monstruo de encima, el cual ahora lamia a Leo quien no paraba de reír. —Ni siquiera lo pienses, compadre.

—Pero, mama, —chillo. —Es el destino.

—Claro que no, —discutí. Estaba lleno de mierda.

El dueño de la tienda llego corriendo en ese momento.

—Lo siento muchísimo. Espero que no la haya lastimado, —entonces volteo a ver al perro. Mal chico, Shredder. Eso no se hace.

Leo abrió la boca de golpe y me miro con ojos muy abierto. ¡Maldicion! Estupido villano de las Tortugas Ninja.

—Nos llevaremos este, —gruñí.

—¡Si! —exclamaron los tres niños brincando mientras yo caminaba a la tienda de mascotas a llenar el papeleo.

Shredder termino sentado a un lado de mi en el asiento de pasajero. Hiro de alguna manera logro ponerle el cinturón de seguridad. Si no hubiera estado tan molesta conmigo misma por comprar el maldito perro, lo hubiera encontrado mas divertido. La parte de atrás de mi camioneta estaba llena de comida de perro, juguetes para masticar, y otras cosas esenciales.

Cuando llegamos a casa, los niños corrieron al patio trasero, llevándose a la bestia con ellos. Resople y saque mi teléfono.

 _—Construcciones Li. Habla Tamara, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?_

—Pregunta si construyen casas para perro. —No necesitaba saludo.

 _—¿Es tu manera de llamarme perra?_

—Compre un perro, babosa, —conteste. —Construiría la casa yo misma, pero la ultima vez que intente construir algo termine con un clavo en la entrepierna.

— _Un segundo. Pondré a tu juguetito en la linea._

Mierda.

—¡Tommy! No te...

— _Shaoran Li._

—...atrevas.

 _—¿Sakura?_

¿Cómo supo que era yo con una sola palabra?

—Necesito una casa para perro y no quiero hacerla yo misma.

— _No sabia que tuvieras un perro._

—No lo tengo, —conteste. Es para cuando vengas a pasar la noche. —El rio.

— _No quiero ser una molestia para ti. Me puedo quedar en tu cuarto y ya._

Negué con la cabeza y decidí cambiar el tema de conversación antes de que mi mente fuera a lugares donde no debía de ir.

—Lleve a los niños a una tienda de mascotas y regrese con una bestia en forma de perro. No pienso dejar que se quede en la casa.

—Okey. Iré después a mirar a esta bestia y le sacare medidas para construir algo a su tamaño.

—Gracias, —respondí.

—De nada. Y... ¿Qué traes puesto?

Asno.

—Adiós, Li, —sonreí antes de colgar.

Mire por la ventana donde ahora los niños estaban tratando de ayudar a Akane a montar sobre el lomo de Shredder. Niños locos. Los deje jugar hasta que fue tiempo de ir a la casa de Yamasaki. Mientras se preparaban, escribí una nota para Tommy, disfrazando mi letra y firmando como Rika al final. Hasta donde mi hermana sabia, ella iría a recoger un paquete que se entrego en su casa por error.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Yamasaki, Ieran nos indico que mantuviéramos silencio y que la siguieramos. Nos guio por la casa hasta una puerta en la parte posterior. Por la ventana, podía ver a los hombres aventándose un balón de futbol americano.

—Cuando le de la señal, Hien hará que Shaoran se agache. El te ataco, así que es justo que se la regreses. —Abrió y cerro las persianas tres veces. Mire como Hien decía algo y los hombres entraban en posición. Ieran abrió la puerta sigilosamente. —Ve por el.

La amaba.

Shaoran era mucho mas grande que la Mama Monster, por lo que cuando choque contra el, no fue muy placentero. Aun así, cuando vi la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, sentí que valió la pena.

—La venganza es dulce, Li.

—¡Oye! —río Ichiro. —Te acaba de taclear una chica.

Intente levantarme pero los brazos de Shaoran atraparon mi cintura.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —sonrío. Yamasaki llego a mi rescate.

—Sálvalo para después, galán. Hay jugadores que entrenar. —Me ayudo a levantarme. —No te dicen "Sakura la Bestia" por nada, ¿verdad?

Después de saludar a todos, me senté a un lado para verlos jugar. Shaoran usaba una playera sin mangas que dejaba ver los músculos escondidos por dentro. Trate de concentrarme en algo mas pero mis ojos no reaccionaban. Se agacho a un lado de Leo, mostrándole la mejor manera de sostener el balón cuando me noto mirando. El bastardo me guiño. Definitivamente, tenia que irme.

Cargar a Sou ayudo a mantener pensamientos puros. Era un niño muy lindo. No puedo evitar pensar en Leo cuando estaba así de pequeño. En ese tiempo tenia tanto miedo de echarlo a perder de alguna manera. Hice un buen trabajo, si es que lo puedo decir yo.

Ya que los hombres estarían todos sudados, Chiharu pensó que era una linda tarde como para comer afuera. Puso al pequeño Sou en su cuna y trajo con ella un monitor. No me molestaba comer afuera, Shaoran sudoroso era una vista hermosa. Los niños comieron rápido para poder seguir jugando. Buena suerte que estaban distraídos cuando llegaron dos invitados mas.

—¡Lady Sakura Kinomoto, te voy a matar! —¿Cómo supo donde vivía Yamasaki?

—Tommy, —sonreí. —¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Eriol entro detrás de ella.

—Lo siento Saku, pero no me quería perder el espectáculo.

—Fui a casa de los Terada esta tarde para recoger un paquete. Me invitaron a cenar y pensé "¿Qué demonios? Una chica tiene que comer." —Oh, estaba enojada. —Entonces me siento en la mesa e imagina mi sorpresa cuando Rika empieza a masajear mis hombros y diciendo que estaba muy tensa, —no aguantaría mucho tiempo. —Me sentí incomoda y les dije que solo venia por el paquete. El tipo se levanta de la mesa y dice "Oh, yo tengo tu paquete" ¡y se baja los pantalones! ¿Cómo pudiste engañarme para ir ahí?

—¡Es tu culpa por decirle a Rika que éramos amantes! —grite también. —Me acaricio el trasero, Tommy. Me sentí tan... barata.

La risa de los demás dificultaba el poder estar enojadas.

—Lo siento, no pensé que me fueras a vender a tus vecinos pervertidos, —contesto.

Eriol opino también.

—Si no fueran un dolor de muelas, te habría advertido cuando te vi ir para allá.

Tomoyo se dejo caer en una silla vacía.

—No puedo creer que haya pasado por esto sin ayuda de las drogas.

—Come un poco de pastel, —ofreció Hien acercándole un plato. —Eriol, toma asiento también, hijo. Hay suficiente para todos.

—Esto es casi tan bueno como esos libros que hemos estado leyendo, —admitió Ichiro.

—¿Cuáles libros? —pregunto Eriol. Yo tome un poco de te.

—La serie de La Dama Estrella, —contesto.

Pobre Eriol. Escupí todo mi te sobre el y entonces comencé a toser. Shaoran me dio golpecitos en la espalda.

—¿Imagino que los has leído? —dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

—¿Leído? —sonrío Tomoyo de manera diabólica. Oh, Dios. Por favor, no. —Estas mirando a la mujer que los escribió.

Juro que todo mundo se congelo en ese momento.

—¿Tu eres Dama Estrella? —al fin dijo Meiling, los ojos salidos de orbita al igual que los demás en la mesa.

—Eso es lo que haces, —rió Chiharu.

Me levante.

—Tomoyo, —su sonrisa desapareció. —Corre.

Era rápida, pero yo lo era mas.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! —la tenia en el piso con su brazo en su espalda posicionado de manera dolorosa. —¡Vamos, Sakura! Por lo menos aprecian tu trabajo.

—No iría a dormir si fuera tu, —gruñí cuando al fin me quite de encima de ella.

—Olvide lo aterradora que puedes ser, —se quejo, levantándose y sobándose el brazo.

Después de tener que aguantar comentarios sugestivos de parte de todos, incluyendo los padres de Shaoran, decidí que era hora de volver a casa. Le dije a Eriol que el tendría que llevar a Tommy ya que el fue el imbecil que la trajo en primer lugar. Seguí a Leo hasta la puerta cuando Shaoran me alcanzo y me tomo de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. Lo voltee ver y note que estaba tratando no reír.

—Cállate, Li.

El sonrío.

—No dije nada... querida dama.

—¡Ah! Tu pe...

Me callo presionando sus labios contra los míos. Puse mis manos en su pecho para alejarlo. ¿Quién se creía? ¿A quien engaño? Maldición, tenia labios suaves. Tomo uno de sus brazos y lo paso por mi cintura, acercándome mas mientras metía su lengua a mi boca. Deje escapar un pequeño gemido por el que me avergonzaría después, pero en ese momento no podría importarme menos.

Cuando rompimos el beso, descanso su frente contra la mía.

—Buenas noches, Sakura, —me beso rápidamente una vez mas antes de girar en dirección a la casa. —Nos vemos mañana, renacuajo, —dijo desordenándole el cabello a Leo.

Leo se quedo ahí parado con la quijada casi hasta el piso.

—¿Tendré un papa?

—Acabo de comprarte un perro. No me presiones, —lo jale para que entrara al carro.

Entro a la camioneta con una sonrisa gigante en el rostro.

—¡No puedo esperar para contarle a Hiro!

¡Disculpen la tardanza! Entre a clases y mi vida ha sido un caos total pero no he abandonado este proyecto. Solo tengo que hacer que funcione junto con todo lo demás que tengo que hacer.

Review recibe avance!

Gracias


	9. Chapter 9

Shaoran

Me puse unos pantaloncillos deportivos y una playera antes de salir de la oficina.

—Estaré fuera el resto del día.

Tommy rio.

—Te enteras de que tu novia escribe porno y no sabes mantenerte alejado.

Novia. Estoy seguro de que Sakura haría una mueca ante la palabra, pero pensaba que nos quedaba perfectamente. La llamaría eso en mi mente.

—Pasare por la casa de los Terada y les diré que mandas saludos. —Ella se estremeció. —Ten un buen día, Tommy, —sonreí triunfante.

—Si, si, —gruño mientras yo salía del edificio.

Cuando dejé a los niños en la mañana, tuve la oportunidad de conocer a Shredder. Cuando Sakura lo llamo una bestia, solo exagero un poco. El perro era más alto que Akane. Pase la primer parte de mi día creando bosquejos para su nueva casa. Tome prestado el Jeep de Ichiro y pase por la tienda de herramientas antes de ir a casa de Sakura.

Toque el timbre, pero, como siempre, nadie contesto. Eso no importaba ahora que tenía mi propia llave, por lo que abrí la puerta. No había un solo sonido, así que asumí que todos estaban afuera. Camine hacia la puerta de atrás y pare en seco cuando vi a Sakura. Se arrastraba por el piso con una pistola de agua en la mano. Había marcas negras en su rostro haciéndola parecer que estaba a punto de ir a la batalla o jugar futbol americano. Carraspee, causando que todo su cuerpo saltara. Entonces se dio cuenta de que era yo.

—¡Li! ¡Casi me matas del susto!

Continúe mirándola ahora con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?

Resopló.

—Esta es mi casa; no me juzgues. —Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando se escucharon pasos. —¡Abajo! —susurro con urgencia. Antes de poder reaccionar, ya estaba tirado en el piso. —Lo siento, —dijo distraídamente cuando me escucho quejarme.

—¿Qué carajos te pasa, Kinomoto? —gemí. Golpear el suelo no había sido algo placentero.

—Cállate, —espato. —Te escucharan.

Nos quedamos agachados en el piso mientras los niños nos buscaban.

—¡Sakura! —canto Hiro. —¡Sal de donde quiera que estés!

—¡Shredder! —escuche a Leo. —Encuentra a mami, chico.

Sakura maldijo en voz baja.

—Esos pequeños tramposos.

Antes de que pudiera correr, Shredder entro de golpe a la habitación. Leo, Hiro y Akane llegaron corriendo detrás de él, cada uno armado con su propia pistola de agua. Sakura trato de defenderse, pero eran demasiados contra ella. Como estaba a un lado de ella, termine empapado.

—Oh, no, —dijo Akane. —Esta vacía. —Tiro del gatillo de su pistola, pero no salió nada.

—Está bien, vamos por municiones, —dijo Leo. —¡Hola, Shaoran! —Se fueron tan pronto como llegaron.

Mire a Sakura recargándose en la pared, respirando con dificultad.

—Entonces esto es lo que haces mientras estoy trabajando, —ella sonrió.

—A veces. ¿Y tú que haces aquí? Es temprano.

—Vine a construirte una casa para perro, —conteste. —¿Quieres ayudar?

—Claro, —dijo encogiéndose de hombros y quitando un mechón de pelo de su cara. —Pondré el resbaladero de agua para mantener a los niños ocupados. No estoy de humor para que alguien me dispare un clavo de nuevo.

—No estuvo tan mal esa vez. Pasaste todo el día conmigo, —la moleste. Me levante y le ofrecí la mano para que ella también lo hiciera. —Iré a sacar todo del Jeep. Te veo en el patio trasero. —Podía ver que sería un día interesante.

Una vez que los niños estuvieron ocupados, Sakura se me unió en el patio trasero.

—¿Dónde me quieres?

—En la mesa de la cocina, pero hay que trabajar ahora, —conteste.

—¿Me prestas tu pistola de clavos? —pregunto inocentemente. Sacudí mi cabeza inmediatamente.

—Si algo se va a clavar hoy...

Cubrió mi boca con su mano.

—Trabajo, —me recordó.

Escuchar a los niños gritando y riendo a la distancia creaba una atmosfera para trabajar muy agradable. Hice la mayoría del trabajo en la casa. Sakura me informo que no quería meterse en el camino de un profesional.

—Mentira, —reí. —Solo quieres que yo haga todo el trabajo.

—Estoy pintando, —contesto como si la hubiera ofendido. Quería que combinara con la casa del árbol de Leo, por lo que estaba pintando el techo verde.

Me levanté y cubrí su cintura con mis brazos por detrás. Recargue mi barbilla en su hombro para que mi cara quedara a la altura de la suya.

—¿Casi terminas?

—Termine hace mucho. Pretendía trabajar para que no me pidieras hacer otra cosa, —admitió.

—Se acabo, —gruñí. —Voy por la pistola de agua.

Ella giro en mis brazos con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Veremos quién gana, Shaoran, —entonces escapo de mi agarre y entro corriendo a la casa.

Hiro me trajo su pistola de agua.

—Buena suerte, papa.

—Gracias, hijo, —puse mi cara seria. —Griten si nos necesitan.

Entonces me introduje a la casa por la puerta trasera. Mantuve mi espalda pegada a la pared, moviéndome por la casa como había visto a muchos policías hacerlo en películas. Sabía que Sakura tenía la ventaja. Este era su territorio, ella sabía todos los escondites. Entre en el pasillo que sabía que guiaba a su cuarto. La puerta estaba entre abierta y escuche distintivamente a alguien moviéndose. Mi sonrisa crecía conforme me acercaba. Lentamente, empuje la puerta para abrirla antes de entrar con mi dedo sobre el gatillo, listo para disparar.

—¡Alto! —Mierda. La voz venia de atrás de mí. —No te muevas o disparo, —dijo Sakura con un tono que indicaba que no estaba bromeando. —Las manos donde pueda verlas; ahora.

Comencé a alzar mis manos.

—Está bien, tranquila. —En ese momento recordé algo importante. Era solo una jodida pistola de agua. Giré rápidamente y empecé a disparar. Ella estaba demasiado sorprendida para defenderse por lo que obtuve unos buenos tiros. Entonces se acabó el agua de mi pistola. Ella sonrió.

—Vacié sus botellas mientras estabas sacando las cosas del carro, —me apunto con su pistola. —Parece que te quedaste sin munición.

Deje caer la botella vacía al piso.

—Entonces tendré que tomar la tuya.

Sakura estaba fuera de la habitación antes de que pudiera parpadear. Corrí tras ella, evitando los obstáculos que tiraba en mi camino. Terminamos en lados opuestos de la mesa en la cocina. Su cara estaba roja por la carrera y de tanto reír.

—Bueno, dijiste que me querías aquí, —sonrió mirando la mesa.

Mi mente fue inmediatamente a imágenes de Sakura sobre su espalda conmigo sobre ella. De repente, un chorro de agua en la cara me saco de mi ensoñación. Mierda. Ella sabía que me distraería con eso.

—Te voy a atrapar.

Ella sonrió maliciosamente e intento correr de nuevo, pero esta vez yo estaba listo. La tomé por la cintura y comencé a darle vueltas.

—Bájame, Li, —dijo Sakura luchando conmigo.

—No te podrás escapar de mi esta vez, Sakura, —la senté al borde de la mesa y me posicioné entre sus piernas. —Ahora eres mía, —gruñí juguetonamente antes de atacar sus labios con los míos.

—Maldición, —suspiro contra mis labios, haciendo que me alejara un momento,

—¿Qué? —pregunte, asegurándome de que nada estaba mal mientras luchaba con la urgencia de arrancar su playera de su cuerpo.

—Se cayo mi pistola, —suspiro. Entonces sonrió, me tomo por la nuca y me acerco para que nuestros labios de reunieran de nuevo. La atrape en mis brazos mientras ella tiraba de mi cabello con su mano. Empezó a recostarla sobre la mesa, pero ella rompió el beso.

—Espera, —jadeo. —Nuestros hijos comen en esta mesa.

De momento no me importaba.

—Te construiré una nueva.

La atrape en otro beso, recargándome un poco hacia adelante para que su espalda quedara completamente sobre la mesa. Una vez en esa posición, metí una mano adentro de su blusa sintiendo suavemente su piel.

—Shaoran, —interrumpió una vez más.

—De verdad necesitas dejar de hacer eso, —conteste buscando su boca de nuevo.

Ella me detuvo.

—Mira por la ventana.

—Sakura, —gruñí. —Me estas matando. —Apunto a la ventana y yo mire finalmente para ver que era tan importante. Me regresaron la mirada tres niños y un perro. —Mierda, —suspire.

Me aleje reluctante y ayude a Sakura a levantarse. Tome su mano, y caminamos hacia afuera para escuchar lo que venía. Leo fue el primero en hablar.

—Mama, —dijo muy serio. —Dijiste que no podíamos jugar en la mesa.

Me mordí la lengua para detener la risotada al ver la expresión en la cara de Sakura. Pero claro que entonces hablo Hiro.

—Y papa, tu dijiste que no es bueno taclear a las niñas, —vi a Sakura mordiéndose el labio inferior. —¿Que vamos a hacer con ustedes?

—Llamar a Nana, —dijo Akane y corrió hacia la puerta.

—Oh, claro que no, —atrape a la niña risueña y la aprisione en mis brazos. Su traje de baño me mojo más pero no me importaba. —Ustedes tres no le dirán a nadie lo que acaban de ver.

Mi familia haría una fiesta si supieran que casi pierdo el control con Sakura enfrente de mis hijos. Había demasiada travesura en los ojos de los niños para mi gusto. Mire a Sakura y ella asintió.

—Creo que tendremos que sobornarlos en lo que encontramos algo para amenazarlos, —dijo fingiendo derrota.

—¿Qué los mantendrá callados? —pregunte.

—Debemos discutirlo con Akane, —contesto Hiro. La baje y salió corriendo a reunirse con los niños en una "reunión." Estaban susurrando entre ellos y mirando sobre su hombro de vez en cuando. Sabía que simplemente podíamos amenazarlos, pero esto era mucho más entretenido. Después de lo que pareció una muy intensa discusión, voltearon a vernos. Me prepare para lo peor.

—¿Podemos ir al zoológico? —pregunto Leo.

—Necesito discutirlo con Shaoran, —dijo Sakura intentando molestarlos un poco mientras nos alejábamos un poco. —Podemos ir al zoológico si tú quieres, —susurro. —Pero asegúrate de que no me convenzan de nada. Lo último que necesito es volver a casa con una cebra o algo por el estilo.

—Creo que el zoológico es una gran idea. Solo explicaremos que una cebra no cabe en el carro. —Voltee a ver a los niños. —Imagino que querrán cambiarse antes de irnos, —salieron volando hacia la casa.

—¿Traes ropa extra? —pregunto Sakura.

Asentí.

—En el carro, ¿por? —ella miro hacia la resbaladilla de agua y de vuelta a mí. Sonreí y tomé su mano de nuevo. Corrimos juntos y caímos sobre el plástico, deslizándonos hacia la pequeña piscina al final. —Eso va a dejar una marca.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Demasiado viejo? —molesto Sakura.

—Te mostrare demasiado viejo, —la aprisione bajo mi cuerpo y puse mis labios sobre los suyos. Eran jodidamente suaves.

—¿Sakura? —Rayos. Atrapado con las manos en la masa de nuevo. Akane corrió hacia nosotros. —¿Puedes arreglar mi cabello? —pregunto dulcemente. Sakura me empujo para poder levantarse. Quería tenerla de nuevo bajo mi cuerpo, pero incluso yo podía tener la decencia para comportarme enfrente de mi hija de tres años. Akane me sonrió. —Lo siento, papi.

Le bese la mejilla con cuidado para no mojarla. Sakura la tomo de la mano y entraron. Sali a donde estaba el Jeep para agarrar mi bolsa de ropa y entre a uno de los cuartos de huéspedes a secarme y cambiarme. Hubiera ido al cuarto de Sakura, pero sabía lo peligroso que era con los niños despiertos en la casa.

Los niños estaban sentados viendo Animal Planet cuando salí. Hiro se hizo a un lado para que pudiera sentarme entre ellos. Note a Leo con una sonrisa gigante a un lado de mí.

—¿Por qué tan contento? —pregunte sin poder evitar que apareciera una sonrisa en mi rostro.

—Besaste a mama, —contesto.

—¿Y eso está bien contigo? —sabía que mis hijos amaban a Sakura, pero no estaba cien por ciento seguro de lo que Leo pensaba de mi sin importar lo mucho que sonreía. No pasaba tanto tiempo con el cómo me gustaría.

—Si, señor, —contesto rápidamente. —Pero debes platicar con el abuelo, —agrego. —No te preocupes si saca la pistola. No te va a disparar, —arrugo la nariz. —Bueno, eso creo.

Eso era reconfortante.

—Estamos listas, —anuncio Sakura apareciendo con Akane.

Por suerte, el zoológico no estaba muy lleno. Akane montaba la espalda de Sakura con sus bracitos ligeramente entrelazados alrededor de su cuello. Yo estaba tratando de convencer a los niños que podía hablar con los animales.

—Dile a ese que se acerque, —dijo Hiro retándome.

Suspire y gire a ver al simio.

—Disculpe, —escuche a Sakura resoplar. —¿Le molestaría acercarse un poco para que los niños puedan tener un mejor vistazo? —hice una pequeña pausa. —Oh, ya veo. —Mire a Hiro y Leo. —Ella dice que no. Creo que lastimaron sus sentimientos diciéndole "ese".

Leo miro a Sakura.

—¿Está mintiendo?

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo? —contesto con una expresión seria. —No se hablar con animales.

—Si puedes hablar con los animales, ¿Cómo es que jamás lo habías hecho antes? —pregunto Hiro. Creyó que me tenía.

—No me gusta presumir, —explique.

Sakura decidió hablar.

—Ahora sé que está mintiendo.

La empuje ligeramente.

—Traidora.

Continuamos hacia la casa de los reptiles donde Akane vino a mis brazos. No le gustaban las serpientes causando que escondiera su rostro en mi cuello y me pidió que le avisara cuando se terminará. Los chicos, al contrario, pensaron que estaban en el lugar más genial del mundo. Mire a Leo girar su cabeza hacia Sakura.

—No, —fue todo lo que tuvo que decir. El suspiro y regreso su atención a las serpientes. No pude evitar reír.

Una de mis partes favoritas fue la exhibición de murciélagos. Hiro y Leo tomaron a Akane de la mano ya que estaba oscuro en la cueva. Pensé que era genial que se llevaran tan bien. A la mayoría de los niños no les gustaba que los vieran con sus hermanas, pero ni a Leo ni a Hiro parecía molestarles. Mientras pensaba en eso, sentí una mano suave tomando la mía. Mire de reojo a Sakura quien se estaba mordiendo el labio.

—Detesto la oscuridad. Si le cuentas a alguien, te mato, —susurro.

Sonriendo, puse mi brazo sobre sus hombros y la acerqué más a mí. No la molestaría sobre esta nueva debilidad; simplemente me aseguraría de visitar más lugares oscuros de ahora en adelante.

Cuando se acercó la hora de la cena, ordenamos unos hot dogs y hamburguesas y nos sentamos en el área de picnic. Estábamos localizados cerca de los animales acariciables* así que cuando los niños terminaron de comer los dejamos ir a ver a los animales.

—Puede que no regreses a casa con una cebra, pero ¿Qué piensas de una cabra? —pregunte.

Sakura sonrió, pero mantuvo sus ojos en los niños.

—Solo si se queda en tu casa. Mi perro ya casi asemeja un caballo.

—Nunca has venido a mi casa, —note. Era raro ya que mis hijos prácticamente vivían en la suya. —Tienen que venir mañana. Cocinare la cena y tú y Leo pueden pasar la noche.

—No hay manera de que le dé a Tommy dominio sobre mi casa una noche entera, —dijo Sakura.

—Hare que Eriol la arreste por algo, —ofrecí.

Lo medito un momento antes de sonreír.

—Está bien, pero dormiré en el cuarto de huéspedes.

Hice un puchero.

—Pero mi cuarto es mucho mejor.

—Bien, porque ahí es donde dormirás tú. Imagínate que esos tres nos atrapen en la cama. Tendríamos que comprarles el zoológico para mantenerlos callados, —explico.

—Podemos pagarlo, —sonreí. Sabía que no había manera de ganar en ese momento, pero lo intentaría de nuevo cuando estuviéramos en mi casa.

—Antes de que cerraran, nos subimos al tren que le daba la vuelta al zoológico. Akane llego hasta mi regazo y se acomodó.

—Tengo sueño, papi.

—Duerme, princesa. Papi te cuida, —envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpecito y le besé la frente.

Se acurruco en mi pecho y estuvo fuera en menos de dos minutos. Los niños ayudaron a escogerle un peluche de la tienda de regalos antes de irnos ya que la podre seguía inconsciente.

En el camino de regreso, escuche a Leo susurrándole a Hiro.

—Eso fue divertido. Siempre me pregunte como se sentiría.

Hiro pregunto lo que yo quería saber.

—¿Cómo sería qué?

—Tener un papa, —contesto suavemente.

—Es genial, —contesto Hiro. —Pero yo también quiero una mama. Voltee a ver a Sakura, sabiendo que ella también podía escuchar. Sonreía con tristeza así que estire el brazo y le tome la mano, poniéndola sobre mi regazo. —Te presto a mi papa si tú me prestas a tu mama, —ofreció Hiro.

—Trato, —dijo Leo. Le di un pequeño apretón a la mano de Sakura y ella entrelazo sus dedos con los míos.

Camine con Sakura hasta la puerta de su casa cuando llegamos. Leo estaba tan cansado que fue directo hacia su cuarto después de darme un abrazo y dejar que le diera un beso en la cabeza.

—Tengo algo para ti, —le dije a Sakura ofreciéndole una bolsa del zoológico.

Me miro escépticamente antes de meter su mano a la bolsa y sacar el peluche. Sus labios de contrajeron, estaba evitando sonreír.

—Li, ¿Qué carajos es esto? —pregunto sacando al burro de peluche. Yo sonreí.

—Quería que tuvieras algo que te hiciera pensar en mi cuando no durmamos juntos. Siempre que llamas Asno, y me pareció buena idea.

—Muy buena, —sonrió. —Ahora vete a casa. Estoy cansada.

—No puedo, —conteste. —No me has dado mi beso de buenas noches. Ahora es requerido.

Puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y se paró de puntitas para darme un beso.

—Gracias por el asno.

Vino una sonrisa gigante a mi rostro.

—Cuando quieras.

 **= Petting Zoo. No sabía la traducción literal. Pero era para que los niños acariciaran a los animales.**

 **Disculpen la tardanza pero gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Review x Preview!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sakura**

 _Tener un papa._

Esas tres palabras me rompían el corazón. Quería que Leo lo tuviera todo. Él era mi vida y no quería que fuera infeliz. Habiendo crecido con Fujitaka, sabía lo que se sentía no tener a uno de tus padres. La diferencia era que yo tenía algo que Leo no; una opción. Pude haberme ido con Sonomi y Ren si hubiera querido, pero ellos tenían a Tommy, y Fujitaka me necesitaba. Leo jamás tendría la opción. El jamás sabría el nombre de su padre. Eso era algo que yo no podía arreglar y me hacía sentir malditamente inservible.

—¡Mierda! —salte al escuchar la voz de Tommy.

Voltee de golpe y la atrape mirando por la ventana con un par de binoculares.

—¡Tom! ¿Qué carajos estás haciendo?

No quito la mirada.

—Tus vecinos lo están haciendo como conejos con las persianas abiertas. Ese tipo sí que se lo está dando, —jadeo. —¡La está nalgueando! —entonces resoplo y me volteo a ver. —¿No pudiste haberme enviado a esos vecinos?

Le arrebate los binoculares de las manos.

—Sabandija pervertida.

—Vamos Sakura, —se quejó. —Tengo un trabajo. Estoy por comenzar la escuela de nuevo. Ya no tomo ni hago drogas. Me estoy convirtiendo en una joven respetable y lo detesto.

—Oh, Tommy, —puse mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros como si quisiera consolarla. —No eres una joven respetable, —de verdad intente no reír.

Empujo mi brazo juguetonamente.

—Gracias, mariquita. Siempre sabes hacerme sentir mejor. —Entonces me abrazo, sorprendiéndome. —Lo que sea que estuvieras pensando antes, déjalo ir, —me dijo sinceramente. ¿Quién diría que la pequeña pervertida podía ser tan dulce? —Ahora, —dijo soltándome, —me tengo que ir temprano. Le mandare flores a Masaki para sacarla de onda.

Ahí estaba la Tomoyo que conocía.

—Ten un buen día, —le grite. Mientras su motocicleta salía, Shaoran iba llegando. Sonreí al ver a Hiro acercándose.

—Buenos días, Sakura. ¿Ya está despierto Leo? —pregunto.

Negue con la cabeza.

—Sigue dormido. ¿Por qué no vas a saltarle encima para ver si lo puedes despertar? —sonrió maliciosamente y corrió hacia las escaleras.

Shaoran camino hacia mí con Akane en sus brazos.

—Buenos días, —sonrió, esto causo que Akane levantara la mirada. Extendió sus brazos hacia mí, por lo que la tome en los míos y se acurruco contra mi pecho antes de volver a dormir. —No quería levantarse esta mañana, —explico Shaoran.

—Ya somos dos, —confesé.

—¿Ves? Sabía que te gustaría dormir con un asno, —bromeo.

—Mala palabra, —musito Akane en mi cuello.

Suspirando, Shaoran saco un billete de su pantalón.

—Tú tienes la culpa de esto, —dijo antes de ponerlo en el bolsillo de los pantalones morados de la pequeña.

Rei sin poder contenerme. De verdad era lo mejor. Teníamos que dejar de usar un lenguaje tan soez. No nos veríamos bien si a uno de nuestros pequeños se les saliera una palabrota en la escuela solo por colorear fuera de la línea.

—¿Estarás hoy en la práctica?

—Solo será Ichiro hoy. Yamazaki y yo tenemos que supervisar un proyecto y de ahí tengo que ir a limpiar la casa. Tendré invitados, —se veía particularmente feliz sobre esa última parte.

—Espero que entiendas en lo que te estas metiendo.

Todo lo que Leo y yo hacíamos era completamente fuera de lo normal. Ser amigo de gente loca era una cosa; invitarlos a quedarse en tu casa era algo completamente diferente.

—Las veré más tarde, señoritas. —Nos besó a ambas en la mejilla y se fue al trabajo.

Una vez que los niños se despertaron, ayude a los niños a estar preparados para su práctica. Comenzamos en el baño, haciendo caras enfrente del espejo para espantar a sus oponentes. Entonces, después de ver la película, Pequeños Gigantes, termine sosteniendo un cojín del sillón para que practicaran golpearlo. A la hora de almorzar, comimos lo que ellos consideraban "comida de hombres", pizza y alitas picositas con soda de crema. Dos horas después, los deje en el campo.

Akane y yo fuimos de compras por una hora. Necesitaba que tener más ropa para ella en mi casa ya que insistía en ensuciarlos todo el tiempo. La mayoría del rato que estuvimos en la tienda, ella escogió lo que quería. Apunto a una playera de color rosa plana que estaba fuera de su alcance.

—¿Esta? —pregunte agarrando el gancho.

Ella asintió por lo que hice un movimiento para quitarla del estante. Solo que una mano con largas uñas rojas me detuvo.

—Eso hará un contraste horrible con su cabello, —dijo la mujer con las garras.

Ni siquiera me moleste en verla. Solamente quité mi mano de sus garras y le di la playera a Akane.

—Es la que ella quiere, —conteste.

La perra resoplo.

—Es una niña. No puedes dejar que tome sus propias decisiones,

—Es una playera, no una carrera, —conteste, dándole un yen a Akane antes de voltear. —¿Y quién carajos...? —Mierda. La bruja era una mujer a quien solamente había visto una vez en mi vida en una cafetería; Nakuru.

La maldita tenía una sonrisa presumida.

—Me parece que soy la madre de la niña. La pregunta es: ¿Quién carajos eres tú?

Me agache y tome a Akane en brazos.

—Tu reemplazo.

Eso pareció hacer algo de daño.

—No puedes reemplazarme, —contesto tajantemente.

—De acuerdo, —lo pensé un poco. —Entonces, creo que soy la versión mejorada. Si me disculpas, tengo que ir por mis chicos a la práctica de futbol.

La hice un lado paran caminar hasta el mostrador. Juro que, si Akane no hubiera estado conmigo, la hubiera golpeado con mi carro. Tomoyo me ayudaría a esconder el cuerpo. Apenas había amarrado a Akane cuando escuche a la mujer salir de la boutique.

—¡No he terminado contigo!

Cerré la puerta para que Akane no escuchara; no quería acabar en bancarrota.

—De verdad, mujer ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? ¡Tú fuiste quien los abandono! —Sakura la Bestia estaba lista para salir a jugar.

—¡No estaba lista para una familia! —chillo.

—¡Entonces hubieras mantenido tus piernas juntas! —grite de regreso. No podía usar esa excusa de mierda conmigo. Sus razones para irse no eran nada más que egoístas. No había manera de que yo pudiera comprender a esta mujer, especialmente cuando había tantas madres solteras sin un Shaoran que se quedara a su lado.

Levanto la mano para darme una bofetada, pero nunca hizo contacto. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe al ver como Nakuru salía volando al hacer contacto con un pequeño auto deportivo azul. Se golpeo la cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte para quedar noqueada, pero no como para morir. Masaki salió del carro y dejo las llaves en su bolso como si nada hubiera pasado. Aunque, cuando paso enfrente de mí, juraría que la escuche murmurar "Siempre odie a esa mujer". Nakuru gimió y comenzó a recuperar el conocimiento, por lo que subí a mi camioneta y me alejé lo más rápido posible.

Mi vida se estaba convirtiendo en una telenovela.

La práctica ya casi acababa cuando llegamos al campo. Akane iba tomada de mi mano mientras caminábamos hacia donde estaban los niños a un lado del campo de futbol. Leo y Hiro no nos notaron al estar hablando con el hijo de Satanás.

—Mi papa puede ganarle a tu papa en una pelea, —¿de verdad acababa de decir eso? Podía ver las mejillas de Leo enrojeciéndose. Esperaba que no perdiera su temperamento sobre algo tan tonto.

Hiro simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—Es imposible. Mi papa viene acompañado del tío Ichito y tío Yamazaki.

No satisfecho con esa respuesta, el pequeño demonio concentro su maldad en Leo.

—Pues, tu ni siquiera tienes un papa, —olviden lo que pensé. Ahora esperaba que Leo le pateara el trasero.

Mi hijo nunca me decepcionaba. Arremetió contra el pequeño monstruo.

—No necesito uno, —frunció el ceño antes de levantarse. —Mi mama me enseñó a hacer esto.

Podría besarlo. Carraspeé para llamar la atención, haciendo que todos dieran un pequeño salto. El demonio se levantó y salió corriendo. Leo miraba sus pies y Hiro mordía nerviosamente su labio inferior. Sabía que violencia no era la respuesta a ninguna situación, pero ¿Cómo podía regañarlo cuando yo misma había tacleado a la madre del niño días antes? Me agache para quedar a su altura.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunte suavemente. Odiaba la idea de que lo molestaran por algo que él no podía controlar. Me miro sorprendido. —Tenemos que dejar de taclear personas a menos que estemos en el campo.

—Estábamos en el campo, —dijo Hiro. Lo voltee a ver y se sonrojo. —Perdón.

—¿No estoy en problemas? —Leo se veía sorprendido.

—Esta vez no, —acepte. —Pero si te vuelve a molestar, dile a Ichiro. Ahora, me parece que hice un trato con ustedes sobre besarlos en público.

Leo se quejó, pero tenía una sonrisa.

—¡Ah, mama!

Lo tome y lo bese sonoramente en la mejilla. Entonces hice lo mismo con Hiro antes de dejarlos correr de nuevo al campo. Tomé a Akane en mis brazos y sonreí.

—Por supuesto que no me olvido de ti, —sonreí y la besé también. Ella soltó una risita como respuesta.

Después de la práctica, los niños y Akane subieron a mi camioneta. Estaba a punto de subir yo también cuando alguien llamó mi atención de la manera más irritante posible.

—¡Oye, dama! ¡Espera!

Fulmine al entrenador con la mirada.

—Ichiro.

—Quería saludar a mi autora favorita antes de que saliera huyendo, —sonrió antes de darme un abrazo de oso. Lo mordí. —¡Oye! Guarda eso para mi hermano, gatita.

—Eres un cerdo, —le dije sonriendo.

—Escribe un libro sobre eso, —contesto. —¿O qué tal si...?

—Ve voy.

Entre al carro. El seguía riendo mientras me alejaba.

Se estaba acercando el momento de partir hacia la casa de Shaoran, por consiguiente, empaque una maleta para Leo y para mí cuando llegamos a casa.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunto Leo. Hiro y Akane también se acercaron con curiosidad.

—Bueno, —comencé, —no me parece justo que Shaoran, Hiro, y Akane hayan pasado la noche en la casa, pero nosotros no.

Los tres se veían emocionados.

—¿Se quedarán a dormir en mi casa? —pregunto Hiro. Asentí y fui tacleada por los tres. Al parecer les gustaba el plan.

Después de asegurar que Shredder tuviera suficiente comida y agua para la noche, nos encaminamos. Gracias a Dios mi monstruosa camionera tenía un GPS o jamás habría encontrado el lugar. Leo incluso pregunto si nos habíamos perdido mientras manejaba el auto en pasajes por el bosque. Hiro me informo que íbamos por buen camino, lo cual era bueno porque ya lo estaba dudando. Después de unos minutos, llegamos a una hermosa casa de tres pisos.

Shaoran nos encontró afuera de la casa con una bella sonrisa torcida.

—Ya era hora de que llegaran, —dijo tomando la maleta de mis manos. Hiro ya se había llevado a Leo adentro para mostrarle su cuarto.

—Hubiera llegado más temprano si no vivieran en el jo... —mire a Akane, —este, joven bosque. —Si, eso salió natural. —¿Quién te crees? ¿Ricitos de Oro?

—Sakura, —suspiro Shaoran. —Los que vivían en el bosque eran los tres osos. Ricitos de Oro solo entro sin ser invitada. —Tomo a Akane en su otro brazo. —Como escritora, deberías saber más sobre los clásicos.

¿Acababa de insultar mi trabajo?

—Todavía puedo agarrar mis cosas e irme, ¿sabes? —advertí sin ninguna intención de irme.

—No, disculpame, —dijo rapidamente.

—No te vayas, Sakura, —dijo Akane. Ambos hicieron un puchero. Se veían jodidamente adorables.

Pretendí pensarlo.

—De acuerdo. Creo que me quedare.

—Por aquí, señorita, —dijo Shaoran, señalando hacia la casa lo mejor posible con los brazos llenos. Una vez adentro, bajo a Akane y ella salió corriendo fuera de vista. Él me sonrió, —ahora deja te muestro donde tú piensas que pasaras la noche.

Me ofreció su brazo libre.

—En donde voy a dormir, —corregí tomando su brazo. El ignoro mi comentario y me guio por la casa, apuntando cosas mientras las pasábamos como la cocina, el comedor, la sala y la biblioteca.

—Aquí estamos, —dijo llevándome a un cuarto grande con paredes azul oscuro. Había ventanas grandes que dejaban entrar mucha luz a la habitación y una cama que se veía extremadamente cómoda con muchas cobijas y almohadas blancas. Puso mi maleta en una silla que estaba a un lado de la pared a mi izquierda. —Estoy seguro de que Leo se querrá quedar en el cuarto de Hiro, así que, si tú quieres, te puedes quedar en el mío.

Negue con la cabeza.

—Esto es perfecto; gracias.

Resoplo.

—Mi cuarto esta al final del pasillo si me llegas a necesitar. Por mientras, la cena esta lista.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, me levanto con sus brazos y me cargo estilo nupcial fuera de la habitación.

—Shaoran, ¿Qué carajos estás haciendo? —intente bajar, pero sus brazos eran demasiado fuertes.

—Te estoy llevando en brazos, —sonrió presumidamente.

—Y cuando me bajes, te dejare sin ellos, —conteste. Incremento un poco la fuerza de su abrazo.

—Eso no me da mucho incentivo para bajarte, ¿verdad?

—¡Mmm! Algo huele bien, —dijo Leo, apareciendo en mi campo de visión con Hiro y Akane. —Ah, hola, —sonrió al vernos.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —pregunto Hiro con un aire de travesura.

—No quería que Sakura se perdiera, —explico Shaoran siguiendo su ruta hacia el comedor. Me bajo una vez que llegamos.

—Ella se pierde mucho, —admitió Leo cuando los niños llegaron atrás de nosotros. Le avente una mirada de enfado falsa antes de tomar asiento en la silla que Shaoran saco para mí.

Lo único que tengo que decir sobre la cena que preparo Shaoran es: era italiana y estaba deliciosa. Estaba tan rica que casi ignoro el hecho de que Shaoran estaba frotando mi pierna con su pie bajo la mesa. Cuando lo voltee a ver, me guiño un ojo y siguió comiendo.

No estoy segura de como paso, pero, después de la cena, me vi enredada con Shaoran y los niños en un intenso juego de Twister. Shaoran era un tramposo terrible. Cada vez que salía una orden, el escogía el circulo más conveniente para mí. Termine hartándome; cuando pidieron la mano derecha en azul, me estire para tomar uno justo en medio de sus piernas. Toque su entrepierna accidentalmente y Shaoran cayó por la sorpresa.

Sonreí socarronamente.

—Gane.

Miramos una película después de eso. Todos fuimos a prepararnos para la cama y nos reunimos de nuevo en el sillón. A la mitad de la película, Akane estaba fuera y Leo y Hiro luchaban por quedarse despiertos por lo que decidimos llevarlos a dormir. Shaoran se llevó a Akane y yo seguí a Leo y Hiro al cuarto.

Leo dormiría en la parte de arriba de la litera asi que tuve que ponerme de puntitas para darle un beso.

—Si me necesitas, estaré en el piso de abajo.

—Estaré bien mama, —contesto. —Te amo.

—Y yo a ti. Buenas noches. —Lo bese en la frente y me agache para ver a Hiro. —¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Estás muy viejo para que te arropen? —Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Subí sus cobijas un poco y lo besé como lo hice con Leo.

—Te quiero, Sakura, —susurro.

Pase mis dedos por su cabello.

—Y yo a ti, Hiro. Buenas noches, —sonreí antes de salir del cuarto.

De camino a mi cuarto, me encontré con Shaoran.

—¿Otro juego de Twister? —sonrió.

—Ganarte una vez es suficiente para mí, —presumí.

—Ambos sabemos que hiciste trampa, —contesto tomándome del brazo y guiándome hacia abajo. —Aun no estoy listo para ir a dormir. Quédate conmigo a comer helado.

Y así fue como terminaos en el sillón con un bote de helado y dos cucharas.

—Tuve la oportunidad de conocer a tu ex el día de hoy, —confesé. La diversión se fue de su rostro mientras le comenté nuestro enfrentamiento en la boutique. Gimió y paso sus dejos por su cabello estresadamente.

—Lo siento, Sakura. Ella resigno a todos sus derechos sobre los niños. No tiene ningún motivo para acercarse a ellos o a ti. Ni siquiera debería estar aquí.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Masaki la golpeo con su auto, —explique que estaba bien pero que probablemente no había sido placentero.

—¿En serio? —pregunto. Se veía igual de sorprendido que yo. —¿Le mandamos flores o algo así?

—Tomoyo lo iba a hacer, —conteste.

—Eso me recuerda, Eriol llamo. Tomoyo pasara la noche en la jefatura por atacar a un oficial, —dijo Shaoran. —Al parecer, estos dos se han estado peleando desde que robo su vehículo.

No era algo difícil de creer. Tomoyo vivía para cosas como estas.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso?

—Ella seguía llamando a la jefatura de broma y se cansó y fue por ella. Cuando vio su carro llegar, se escondió. El entro enojado y listo para arrestarla y cuando se acercó lo suficiente, brinco sobre su espalda. Nuestras cámaras de seguridad lo tienen todo. Te dejare verlas después, —prometió. Estaba emocionada.

Antes de que se acabara el bote, pretendí bostezar. Tenía que asegurarme de ir a dormir sola. No iba a tener sexo con alguien a menos de que estuviéramos completamente enamorados. Los condones se podían romper. Amaba a Leo, pero no me podía arriesgar a tener otro hijo sin un padre. Sabía que, si algo pasaba, Shaoran haría lo correcto, pero no quería que un bebe fuera la razón de casarme con alguien.

—Creo que ya fue mucho por hoy.

Shaoran hizo un puchero, pero asintió.

—Ya es tarde, y tenemos un juego muy importante mañana.

Cuando fue a la cocina a guardar todo, me escabullí a mi cuarto como una cobarde. Cerré la puerta con seguro y apagué las luces antes de subir a la cama. Con suerte, el pensaría que ya estaba dormida.

El sueño no llego rápido. Había estado acostada por media hora y seguía completamente despierta. Sentí la cama hundirse a un lado de mí y un brazo envolviendo mi cadera. Voltee rápidamente y mi mirada se encontró con la de él.

—¿Cómo entraste aquí? Cerré con seguro.

—Use la ventana, —dijo con una sonrisa torcida. —Se que no pensaste que te irías a dormir sin darme mi beso de buenas noches.

Corrió sus dedos por mi cabello y puso sus labios gentilmente sobre los míos. Mis ojos se cerraron involuntariamente. Era muy buen besador. Cuando el beso se volvió más pasional, mi cerebro se encendió y lo aleje.

—No dormiré contigo, Li.

—Corrección, —susurro. —No tendremos sexo, pero si dormiré contigo. Puedo portarme bien, lo prometo. —Me beso suavemente una vez más antes de voltearme y poner mi espalda contra su pecho.

—Dulces sueños, Sakura.

Si no me dormía rápido, estaba jodida.

Nota:

Escuela. Es la única explicación que puedo dar para mi tardanza y lo siento mucho, pero gracias por seguir leyendo. Ojalá disfruten este capítulo y no olviden que si me mandan un review les envió un adelanto del próximo capítulo.

Con amor,

LadyLuna1510


	11. Chapter 11

**Shaoran**

Despierta, era una fiera que exhalaba fuego la cual quería besar un minuto y hacer enojar al siguiente. Dormida, era angelical. No había comentarios sarcásticos o amenazas violentas. Su expresión era suave y pacifica mientras corría mis dedos por su cabello.

—Asno, —murmuro

Sonreí. Estaba soñando conmigo. Sabía que tenía que escabullirme de regreso a mi habitación, pero no podía convencerme de dejarla aún. No sabía cuándo tendría esta oportunidad de nuevo y quería disfrutarlo. Aun así, cuando escuché un golpe viniendo de la cocina, supe que era tiempo de ver que estaban haciendo esos pequeños monstruos. Le quité el seguro a su puerta antes de que cambiara de opinión y decidí volver a la ventana. Sakura me mataría si los niños me veían saliendo de su cuarto. Me alegre de haberla hospedado en el primer piso.

Hice mi viaje por el pasillo de manera silenciosa. Me gustaba espiar a mis niños. Nunca sabia con qué me toparía.

—¿Por qué tienes que tener leche con el cereal? —pregunto Hiro. —¿Qué tiene de mal el jugo? Es una bebida de desayuno.

—Mama me dijo que las vacas se molestarían y dejarían de hacer leche, pero el abuelo dijo que mama estaba llena de una de esas palabras que no debo decir, —dijo Leo.

—Me pregunto si mi papa nos dejaría tener una vaca. Así ya no necesitaríamos ir tanto a la tienda, —menciono Hiro de manera pensativa.

—¿Qué hacen chicos? —pregunte haciendo que notaran mi presencia.

Ambos niños voltearon a verme aun con su cabello despeinado.

—Preparando el desayuno, —sonrió Hiro. —¿Quieres leche o jugo de naranja con tu Nesquick?

—Leche, —conteste rápidamente. —¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

—Podrías despertar a mama, —dijo Leo algo asustado con la idea. —Intento darme cosquillas hasta matarme la última vez que yo lo hice.

Rei un poco.

—De acuerdo, te salvare.

—Gracias, Shaoran —sonrió el pequeño.

Mezcle un poco de harina para hacer wafles y les enseñe como usar la máquina. Todo lo que tenían que hacer era presionar un botón y pensé que no podrían meterse en muchos problemas. Claro que se les ocurrió averiguar qué tan grandes podían hacerlos por lo que tuve que intervenir. Cuando terminamos, me ayudaron a llevarlo todo a la mesa que estaba en el jardín.

—¿Qué tal si ustedes van por su hermana y yo me encargo de Sakura?

Leo me dio un saludo militar antes de ir corriendo tras Hiro a las escaleras. A veces era fácil olvidar que era mi hijo. Me preguntaba qué diría Sakura si supiera que ya lo reclamaba como mío en mi cabeza.

Seguía dormida cuando entré en su cuarto, Me recosté lentamente en la cama.

—Sakura, —dije suavemente.

—Largo, —gruño.

—No puedo, —reí. —Los niños prepararon el desayuno. Leo dijo que debía despertarte. Al parecer eres aterradora en las mañanas.

Estaba seguro de que dio otro gruñido antes de sentarse, sus ojos cerrados todavía. Su cabello estaba por todos lados, probablemente porque me la pase jugando con el pero aún se veía bien.

—¿Necesito estar coherente para este desayuno? —pregunto.

—Claro que no, —conteste, acercándome para robarle un beso. —Ni siquiera tienes que abrir los ojos. —Le di un beso en la mejilla y sus ojos de abrieron. Sonreí. —Buenos días, Sakura.

—¿Te vieron aquí? —pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

—Nop, —respondí. —Puedo ser muy ingenioso cuando quiero. Ahora, ¿puedo escortarla al desayuno? Podría cargarte si quieres.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Nada de ese estilo de recién casados.

—De caballito entonces, —dije poniéndome de pie y dándole la espalda para que se montara. Quede gratamente sorprendido cuando lo hizo sin discutir.

—Odio ese término, —admitió rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos. —Caballo. Es como llamar animal a uno de nosotros.

—Originalmente era paseo de espalda, pero evoluciono, creo, —expliqué.

—¿Cómo demonios sabes eso?

Rei mientras me encaminaba en el pasillo.

—Ichiro tuvo la misma duda una vez. Lo buscamos en Google.

Ella se quejó.

—No puede ser sano tener los mismos pensamientos que tu hermano. —No podía esperar a decirle eso. Llegamos al jardín y la ayude a bajar a su silla.

—Gracias por el aventón.

—Cuando quieras, —sonreí.

Leo y Hiro salieron de la casa con Akane soltando risitas en ese momento. Hiro la tenía agarrada por debajo de los brazos mientras que Leo tomaba sus pies. Les dimos una mirada inquisidora y Hiro se encogió de hombros.

—Quería que ambos la cargáramos.

—Es divertido, —agrego Akane.

—Tus hijos están locos, —le dije a Sakura.

—¿Mis hijos? —pregunto arqueando la ceja. Yo asentí.

—Los mios no estaban tan locos hasta que te conocieron, así que te culpo por esto.

Nos divertimos desayunando juntos. Hiro y Leo nos contaron sobre su noche. Arreglaron la alarma de Hiro para que sonara cada hora y pudieran cambiar de camas. Por alguna razón se confundieron y Leo termino en el piso.

—Sabía que estaba un poco duro, —recordó.

Sakura sonrió, negando con la cabeza. Parecía que ella estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de locuras.

Después de desayunar y ver caricaturas un rato sugerí que pasáramos tiempo de calidad en la piscina. Los niños salieron volando a cambiarse, pero Sakura no se movió.

—Lo siento, Li. No tengo un traje de baño.

—No es problema, —sonreí coquetamente. —Le pedí a Meiling que te consiguiera uno por si acaso. Esta en tu cuarto. —Me levante. —Te veo afuera Kinomoto.

No tarde mucho en prepararme y los niños ya me esperaban ansiosos en la puerta.

—Pueden jugar hasta medio día. De ahí tienen que comer y tenemos un juego que ganar.

—¿Me avientas al agua? —pregunto Hiro.

—¿Te pusiste bloqueador? —pregunte. El asintió y lo tome en mis brazos. —¿Listo?

—¡Si! —rio.

—¡Aguanta la respiración! —Lo lance al agua y salió momentos después riendo. Voltee hacia Leo. —¿Qué tan bien puedes nadar, peque?

—Muy bien. Mama me enseño, —respondió Leo.

Debí haberlo adivinado.

—Creo que tendré que lanzarte al agua para ver. —El rio mientras lo levantaba. —¡Aguanta la respiración! —advertí antes dejarlo caer en el agua. El simplemente empezó a nadar como pececito.

—¿Acabas de lanzar a mi hijo? —pregunto Sakura saliendo al fin de la casa.

Le di un vistazo y tomé mi teléfono para mandarle un mensaje a Meiling. _Gracias_.

—¿Sigues tu? —sonreí mostrando todos mis dientes.

—Tomare el resbaladero, —conteste.

—¿Puedo ir contigo? —pregunto Akane emocionada. Amaba el resbaladero, pero odiaba ir sola.

—No esperabas que fuera yo sola, ¿o sí? —dijo Sakura guiñando un ojo y tomándola de la mano.

Siguió a Akane por los escalones y la sentó entre sus piernas. No pude escuchar lo que decían, pero Akane sonrió todo el camino hacia abajo. Sakura jadeo al salir del agua.

—Me dijiste que no estaba fría.

—¡No lo está! —exclamo Akane sonriendo.

Sakura noto que las estaba viendo.

—Oye, esta fue tu idea. ¡Entra de una vez, Li! —Sonreí y me avente de clavado, emergiendo directamente a un lado de ella. —Presumido.

Los chicos gritaron mientras bajaban juntos por el resbaladero. Tome a Akane.

—Imagino que es mi turno.

Después de que Sakura y yo hubiéramos bajado por el resbaladero por lo menos una vez con cada niño, la convencí de que bajara conmigo. No quería sentarse enfrente de mi pero no me molestaba tener sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera. Al final, logre que se sentara frente a mí, pero con una advertencia de que mis manos tenían que comportarse.

Los niños jugaron hasta que fue la hora de almorzar. Prepare unas hamburguesas en la parrilla para mantener un ojo en ellos en lo que Sakura ponía la mesa.

—Por el amor de Dios, Li, ¿cuántos diferentes tipos de papas necesitas?

—Me gusta la variedad, —le informe. No había regla que dijera que me tenía que atar a un tipo solamente. Eso sería ridículo.

Sakura puso diferentes tazones en la mesa y preparo un jugo para todos.

—Necesito ir a casa rápido y me temo que tengo que llevar a Akane conmigo. Tenemos que prepararnos para apoyar a nuestros hombres, ¿está bien si Leo va contigo y Hiro?

Asentí poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Por supuesto que sí. Ni siquiera necesitas preguntar. Cuando se trata de algo normal como el futbol americano, reclamo mi derecho sobre ellos.

Después de comer, Sakura y Akane nos dejaron para prepararnos solos para el partido. Los chicos se sentían muy rudos en sus uniformes. Me mostraron las caras amenazadoras que habían estado practicando antes de hacer que subieran al carro.

Ichiro estaba emocionado como siempre cuando llegamos. Mando a los niños al campo a hacer un par de calentamientos sencillos con los otros jugadores. Yamasaki estaba parado a un lado de mi con una expresión somnolienta pero feliz. El pequeño Sou de seguro lo estaba manteniendo despierto durante la noche. Decidí quedarme más atrás para mirar.

—Buen día para un juego, —dijo una voz profunda a un lado de mí.

Me encontré con un hombre delgado cuyas arrugas mostraban los años de su vida.

—Si, señor, —conteste amablemente.

Debía ser el abuelo de uno de los niños; sabía que mi propio padre estaba en algún lado también esperando el juego.

—¿Tienes algún chico en el equipo? —me pregunto.

—Si, señor. Esos dos, —dije orgulloso, señalando a Hiro y Leo.

Justo en ese momento, Leo miro hacia mi dirección y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Atravesó el campo corriendo y se colgó de las piernas del hombre.

—¡Abuelito!

Ah, mierda. Mire inmediatamente para revisar si tenía un arma. Para mi suerte, no tenía una con él. No me quito los ojos de encima en lo que Leo le hacía señas a Hiro para que se acercara.

—Este... jefe Kinomoto, soy Li Shaoran. Un placer conocerle.

Me miro cautelosamente antes de estrechar mi mano. No sabía que un hombre pudiera ponerme tan nervioso.

—Abuelito, este es mi mejor amigo, Hiro.

Gracias, Leo.

—Gusto conocerte, peque.

—¿Papa?

Todos volteamos a ver a Sakura. Usaba una playera que tenía el número de Hiro en una manga y el de Leo en la otra con las palabras "Mama futbolera" bordadas al frente. Akane estaba a un lado de ella con un tierno uniforme de porrista.

—Hola, Saku.

Una bella sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Él se encogió de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa.

—No podía perderme el primer juego de la temporada, —ella se lanzó a el abrazándolo. —Te he echado de menos, Sakura, —murmuro asiéndola hacia él.

De repente me sentí como un intruso en un momento privado, pero Akane lo rompió. Tiro de los pantalones de Fujitaka para ganar su atención.

—Hola, abuelito.

—¿A quién tenemos aquí? —pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Papa, ella es Akane Li, —respondió Sakura.

Él se agacho y la tomo en sus brazos.

—¿Debo asumir que esta es tuya también? —me pregunto.

—Si, señor. Es la menor.

Trate de mantener la calma. No podía creer que había dicho que Leo era mi hijo enfrente del padre de Sakura. Él se limitó a mirarme calculadoramente antes de asentir.

—Tienes hijos muy bellos, Shaoran.

Juro que pudo ver el alivio en mis ojos.

—Gracias, jefe Kinomoto.

—Papa, —dijo Sakura tomando a Akane de sus brazos. —¿De verdad harás que te diga jefe?

—Un tiempo si, —respondió.

—¡FUJITAKA! —creo que todos dimos un brinco cuando Tomoyo entro al campo. Prácticamente salto sobre el hombre. —¡Sakura no me dijo que vendrías!

—No lo sabía, —dijo Sakura. —¿Cómo saliste de la cárcel?

Tomoyo volteo los ojos.

—Eriol me dejo salir. Dijo que no se perdería el juego de apertura por mi culpa ¿puedes creer al tipo?

—Tomoyo Daidouji, ¿Que estabas haciendo en la cárcel? —pregunto Fujitaka.

—Juro que soy inocente. El Oficial Buenote la trae contra mí, —contesto. Note que él no le creía nada, pero ella volteo hacia los niños antes de que pudiera decirlo. —¿Quieren ver mi tatuaje? Me lo puse esta mañana para el partido.

Se quito la venda para revelar una pantera negra en su cadera. La mascota del equipo era una pantera negra, pero me preguntaba si ella sabía que Eriol tenía un tatuaje similar en la espalda.

—Sera mejor que nos vayamos a sentar, —sugirió Sakura. —Buena suerte, chicos. Entrenador, —sonrió antes de guiar a su papa y hermana hacia las gradas.

Yo fui a unirme con mis hermanos.

—Te ves algo pálido, carnal, —noto Ichiro.

—Un hombre me acaba de preguntar si tenía un hijo en el equipo. Le dije que tenía dos, Hiro y Leo. El hombre termino siendo el padre de Sakura, el jefe de policía Fujitaka Kinomoto, —explique.

Ambos trataron de verse apenados, pero fallaron y estallaron en una sonora carcajada. Por suerte para ellos, el juego estaba por comenzar o los hubiera golpeado.

El partido fue un éxito. Con Leo cubriéndolo, Hiro pudo anotar dos veces. Viendo que ganamos por dos anotaciones, estaban bastante orgullosos de sí mismos. Tambien ayudo que tenían su propia porra compuesta por ambas familias. Por supuesto, como ganamos el primer juego de la temporada, todos los niños del equipo y sus familias fueron invitados a la casa de mis padres para una pequeña celebración.

Hiro se ofreció a mostrarle a Fujitaka como llegar a la casa por lo que él y Leo fueron el. Eso me dio tiempo de componerme antes de verlo otra vez. Sakura y yo llegamos ahí al mismo tiempo y la aleje de la gente un momento.

—¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que tu padre me dispare?

Lo pensó un momento.

—No me preocuparía mucho. Parece estar de buen humor así que... hay un veinte por ciento de probabilidad de que recibas una bala, —puso su mano en mi brazo. —No te preocupes. No te mataría. Dolería un buen, pero te repondrás.

—Gracias, Sakura, —dije sarcásticamente antes de sacar a Akane de su asiento especial. Me agradeció antes de salir corriendo para encontrar a las tías Meiling y Chiharu. Mire alrededor para asegurarme de que no había señal de Fujitaka antes de acercar a Sakura y robarle un beso.

—¿Acabas de buscar a mi padre? ¿Es enserio? —me miro incrédula.

—No puedo decirte lo mucho que no quiero que me disparen, —conteste.

Se mordió el labio inferior.

—Entonces imagino que no quieres que le diga que pasamos la noche juntos.

—No te atreverías, —sentencie.

—Te dije que durmieras en tu habitación, —canto antes de correr hacia adentro.

La seguí pero logro perderse en la multitud.

Trate de calmarme. Camine alrededor saludando a otros padres y comentando lo bien que estaban sus hijos en el equipo. Encontré a Sakura. Estaba sentada en una mesa a lado de su padre junto con los míos. Parecía que se llevaban bien y no encontré una razón para interrumpir.

Finalmente, cuando empezó a caer la noche, encontré una silla alejada de todos.

—Parece que te estas escondiendo de alguien. —Y Fujitaka jodido Kinomoto se sentó junto a mí. —Puedes relajarte, hijo. No tengo mi arma conmigo. Quería venir y agradecerte.

Eso me sorprendió.

—¿Por qué, señor?

Tomo un sorbo de té y suspiro.

—No me gustaba la idea de Sakura y Leo estando aquí solos, pero ella es muy testaruda. Se que se puede cuidar, pero me sentí mucho mejor cuando Leo me conto sobre ti y tu familia. Me gusta saber que ella tiene alguien aquí si necesita algo.

—Estaremos ahí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, —prometí.

El asintió mirando a la distancia.

—Shaoran, nunca he sido de esos padres que se meten en la vida de su hija a menos que ella me lo pida, pero... —tomo una pausa y me miro directo a los ojos. —No la lastimes. Pareces un buen hombre. Odiaría tener que dispararte.

—No lo hare, señor, —dije seriamente.

—Y Shaoran, —se levantó para irse, —puedes llamarme Fujitaka.

Lo sé, lo sé! Soy horrible. Con el nuevo semestre en otra escuela y el final del semestre, el trabajo, y aparte acabo de comprometerme y he estado más ocupada que nunca. Pero no dejare esta esta historia. Mis noches se dedicarán a ella. Gracias por seguir conmigo! El próximo capítulo se pondrá intenso. Review recibe preview!


	12. Chapter 12

**Sakura**

Fujitaka se llevó a los niños en la mañana. Decidió que su trabajo como abuelo era comprarle algo a los niños antes de regresar a Tokyo. Razono que era lo justo reclamar a Hiro y Akane como sus nietos si Shaoran iba a llamar a Leo su hijo. Era una situación muy extraña en la que me había metido y todo porque estaba lo suficientemente loca para secuestrar unos niños. ¿Quién lo diría?

Shredder y yo caminábamos por el vecindario cuando Eriol corrió hacia mí para alcanzarme.

—Sak, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Asentí.

—¿Esta todo bien?

—Es sobre la delincuente viviendo en tu casa, —explico.

Sabía que esa sería una buena conversación así que lo invite a mi casa a tomar algo.

—¿Y ahora que hizo? —pregunte dándole un vaso de té helado.

—Sakura, necesito que la mantengas alejada de mí, —dijo tan serio que me dio miedo. —Ya no puedo con esto y si sigue alterándome no puedo ser responsable de mis acciones. —Se veía estresado. —Eres mi vecina favorita. No quiero hacer algo que cause que me odies, pero ella...—se quedó pensativo perdiendo totalmente el hilo de la conversación.

—Eriol, ¿de que estas hablando? —algo no encajaba.

Se quedó callado un momento antes de soltarlo todo.

—Me la voy a follar un día de estos si sigue así.

Y en ese preciso momento mi quijada golpeo la mesa.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Lo siento por ser tan directo, —comenzó rápidamente. —Es solo que... cada vez que le pongo mis esposas, quiero recargarla sobre el cofre de mi auto y...

—¡Ya entendí!—exclame tapándome los oídos.

Soltó un suspiro rápido.

—Perdón.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres que haga Eriol?—trataba de tomarlo enserio. El pobre hombre estaba a punto de explotar, pero algo sobre la situación era demasiado divertido.

Se sobo la parte trasera del cuello.

—No lo sé. Nunca he tenido este tipo de problema.

Era de entenderse, creo.

—Bueno...—trate de que se me ocurriera algo. —Mira, ella es mi hermana. No importa cuánto intente negarlo, hay exámenes de ADN que lo comprueban, pero tú eres mi amigo. Honestamente, estoy más preocupada por ti de lo que estoy por ella, —lo tomé de los hombros y le di una sacudida. —Supéralo, hombre. Si Tomoyo se entera de tu debilidad, te va a torturar hasta morir.

—De cuerdo, —asintió y se levantó. —Me tengo que ir a trabajar. Te veré luego, —dijo dándome un abrazo rápido y yéndose.

El pobre chico no tenía oportunidad. Aunque no pensaba que fuera algo malo tampoco. Tomoyo tenía la tendencia de ponerse loca y fuera de control. Eriol sería la persona perfecta para balancearla, mantenerla loca pero fuera de rehabilitación. Me preguntaba cuanto aguantaría.

Teniendo nada más que hacer, decidí ir al gimnasio. Necesitaba estar en forma para estar a la altura de la energía de tres niños entonces no me mataría tener más fuerza en los brazos. Deduje que cargaba niños todos los días, ¿Qué tan difícil serian unas pesas?

Mátenme. Ya.

No había estado en el gimnasio ni una hora y mis brazos ya se sentían como gelatina. No era tanto el peso sino las repeticiones. Levantas las adorables mini pesas una vez no era problema. ¿Levantarlas repetidamente? Problema.

Sin embargo, me vi liberada del peso extra cuando un imbécil decidió agarrar mi trasero cuando caminaba atrás de mí. Mi pesa que deslizo de mi mano y se clavó en la espalda del hombre. Problema resuelto.

Esperaba que me sacaran del gimnasio después de mi gran idea. El hombre irrumpió en la recepción claramente decidido a denunciarme y por lo que me sorprendió lo que paso después.

—¡Pero si es Sakura-Jodete-Kinomoto!

Solo había una persona que me llamaba así.

—¡Clow! —gire rápidamente para verlo ahí en toda su gloria, —¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —pregunte corriendo a abrazarlo.

Me tomo en sus brazos y casi me rompe todas las costillas.

—Trabajo aquí. Soy un entrenador personal. —Me bajo y puso su enorme mano en mi brazo. —Parece que necesitas ayuda.

Ahuyenté su mano lo mejor que pude.

—Cállate. No tengo tiempo para ejercicio. Tengo niños en la casa.

—¿Niños? —me pregunto. —La última vez que escuche de ti solo tenías al increíble Leonardo.

—Adquirí dos más, —expliqué. —Los secuestre en la tienda de la ahora ex novia psicópata de su padre y estoy estancada con la familia.

—¿Secuestraste a sus hijos y aun te deja estar cerca de ellos? —rio Clow.

Puse mis manos en mi cintura de manera defensiva.

—Te dejare saber que el padre y yo tenemos una muy linda y retorcida relación.

—Pensé que no creías en las relaciones, —recordó. Era algo que había dicho muchas veces en el pasado.

—Créeme, no es una relación normal. Mi estado sentimental esta como indefinido. —No estaba en una relación en sí, pero tampoco me sentía soltera. —¿Qué cuentas tu? ¿alguna chica afortunada?

—Nop, —contesto. —Sabes que soy demasiado para una sola mujer.

Fingí estornudar.

—Disculpa, soy alérgica a la mierda.

Me empujo el brazo.

—No eres chistosa, Sak, —sonrió.

—¿Como están los demás? —pregunte. No había visto a su familia o nuestro grupo de la escuela en años.

Clow se sentó en una banca y palpo el lugar a un lado de él, señalando para que me sentara.

—Mis padres están renovando su relación en las Bahamas. Yukito sigue siendo demasiado maduro para estar con nosotros. Fai, Kurgane, y Kero abrieron un restaurante italiano. Juro que piensan que son la mafia o algo. Y no sé qué ha sido de Yue.

Seguimos hablando y poniéndonos al corriente. Me puso a hacer unas repeticiones para pretender trabajar. Cuando me prepare para irme, hicimos planes para ir a cenar esa misma tarde. Me di una ducha rápida y me fui a casa.

El carro de papa estaba estacionado enfrente y había todo tipo de ruidos viviendo desde adentro. Cuando entre encontré a Leo golpeando una batería en miniatura, Hiro con una guitarra, y Akane con un piano.

—¡Papa! —grite.

Salió muy risueño de la otra habitación.

—Hola Sakura.

—Te voy a matar, —dije tranquilamente.

Sonó el timbre.

—Llego la pizza, —dijo Fujitaka, caminando rápidamente hacia la puerta. Por suerte, la mención de pizza puso a los pequeños músicos en silencio.

Al terminar de comer, los puse enfrente de la televisión esperando distraerlos mientras iba con papa a la cocina.

—¿Cuándo tienes que irte?

—Pronto, —contesto. —Podría venir de nuevo... quizá el primero de abril si quieres.

—Suena perfecto, —sonreí.

Comimos en silencio escuchando la risa ocasional viniendo de la sala.

—Bueno, debo irme. Tengo gente que arrestar y peces que atrapar. —Abrazo a todos los niños antes de que lo acompañara a la puerta. —Shaoran se ve como un buen hombre. Mantenlo cerca, ¿de acuerdo?

—Si no ha huido aun, no creo que lo vaya a hacer, —conteste. —Adiós papa, —dije besándolo en la mejilla.

—Adiós, Sak, —entro a su carro y desapareció por las calles.

Cuando entre, note que tenía un mensaje de Clow.

 _Cena a las 5? Muero de hambre S!_

Sacudí mi cabeza y llamé a Tommy.

—Construcciones Li. Habla Tamara, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?

—¿Puedes venir a las 5 a cuidar a los niños? —pregunte.

—¿Por qué? ¿A dónde vas?

Chismosa.

—Voy a ir a cenar con un viejo amigo de la escuela. Clow, —la escuche refunfuñar.

—¿Ese imbécil que me llamaba Tommy Pickles y me preguntaba si tenía mi desarmador?

—Si, —sonreí. —Por favor, Tommy. No he pasado tiempo con él en años. Y te vas a divertir mucho con los niños- Fujitaka les compro suficientes instrumentos para comenzar una banda.

—De acuerdo. Te veo a la 5.

—Gracias, Tom, —colgué y corrí a alistarme.

 **Shaoran**.

—Oye jefe. Necesito salir temprano. Sakura necesita que cuida a los niños, —dijo Tomoyo asomándose por mi ventana.

—¿Paso algo malo? —pregunte inmediatamente preocupado.

Sacudió su cabeza.

—No, Sakura tiene una cita ardiente y me necesita ahí a las 5.

Una cita. ¿Sakura tenía una cita? ¡Carajos no!

—Oh... seguro, —trate de componerme. —Puede que llegue un poco tarde por ellos. Deja te doy dinero para que compres algo de comer.

—No te preocupes por eso, —contesto. —El no hacer drogas de verdad ayuda a mi cuenta bancaria. Nos vemos en la noche, jefe.

Cerró la puerta sonriendo y me dejo ahí sentado en mi miseria. Sakura tenía una cita. Mi Sakura. Eso no iba a funcionar. Tome mi teléfono.

—Li Hien.

—Papa, ¿puedo tomar prestado tu carro? —ya estaba formulando el plan en mi mente.

—Por supuesto, hijo.

Amaba a ese hombre. Siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar.

—Gracias, voy en camino, —dije saliendo de la oficina y haciéndoles una señal a mis hermanos para que supieran que me iba.

—¿Quiero saber lo que sucede? —pregunto mi padre mientras intercambiábamos llaves.

—¿Te quieres arriesgar a la ira de Sakura? —no quería más soldados caídos si podía evitarlo.

—Nos vemos después, hijo, —contesto con una sonrisa. Buena idea.

Maneje el conocido trayecto hacia la casa de Sakura y me estacione a una distancia segura. Entonces solo espere. Cinco minutos antes de la hora, una camioneta entro al estacionamiento. Mire como el conductor trotaba hacia la entrada. Era bastante fornido, pero, si podía ganar una pelea con Ichiro, no tendría problema con ese cabeza hueca,

Sakura abrió la puerta y el la jalo hacia él. Mire todo rojo. ¿Quién carajos se creía que era poniendo sus mugrosas garras en mi Sakura? Aprete el volante un poco más fuerte. El cretino ni siquiera le abrió la puerta. Vaya imbécil. Los seguí con cuidado para que no me notaran mientras salíamos del vecindario. Probablemente estaban muy ocupados riéndose y hablando como para darse cuenta de todos modos.

Llegaron a una cocina hibachi y los sentaron rápidamente. Por lo menos estarían con otra gente y no en una cena romántica para dos. Le di vuelta a la cuadra un par de veces, dandoles suficiente tiempo de ponerse cómodos antes de estacionarme.

No había pensado bien esta parte. No podía entrar, así como así.

¿Podría?

No.

Hice lo que cualquier acosador habría echo; los mire por la ventana. Si el hacia un movimiento en falso, estaba listo para embarrar su cara en la parrilla. Esto era demasiado para mí. Al parecer el tipo era muy chistoso porque cada vez que abría la boca, Sakura reía. Tenía que hacer algo pronto o iba a perder la cabeza. Ella se levantó para lo que imagine que era el baño... El baño de mujeres estaba cerca de una salida.

Lleve el carro hacia atrás, acercándolo a la puerta. Entre rápidamente sin ser notado y espere. En cuanto Sakura salió del baño, la agarre. Su grito fue opacado por mi mano sobre sus labios mientras la sacaba del restaurante. Me dio unas muy buenas patadas en los tobillos, pero me preocuparía por eso después. La metí al carro a la fuerza y aceleré. Sakura no sonaba muy contenta cuando logro enderezarse.

—¡Escucha bastardo psicop...! ¿¡Shaoran!?—me daba miedo mirarla. —¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo!?

—Para alguien que siempre está secuestrando gente, deberías ser capaz de reconocer el procedimiento, —respondí.

—¿¡Secuestrando!? —chillo. Una mujer chillando nunca era una buena señal. —¿¡Por qué carajos me estas secuestrando!?

—¿¡Por qué carajos estas en una cita!? —grite de vuelta.

—¿¡Que!? —gruño.

Extrañaba el chillido.

—Me escuchaste, —Shaoran, por el amor de Dios, cierra la boca. —No tienes permitido salir en citas.

—¿Permitido? —mierda. —¿Y quién carajos me va a detener.

Y porque soy un idiota, conteste.

—Yo, obviamente.

—Para. El. Maldito. Carro, —doble mierda.

—No puedo hacer eso, —respondí.

—¿Por qué? —gruño de nuevo.

La honestidad es la mejor estrategia.

—Estoy algo asustado en este momento.

—¡PARA EL CARRO!

Me estacione cerca de la banqueta. Sakura abrió la puerta bruscamente y salió. ¿Qué tipo de secuestrador seria si la dejara caminar a casa? Sali tras ella.

—Sakura, vuelve al carro. Estas siendo irracional.

De nuevo, no una buena cosa que decir. Ella volteo a verme.

—¿Yo estoy siendo irracional? Tu hijo de... —su teléfono sonó, salvándome de la sarta de palabrotas que me iba a soltar. —¿Hola? —sí, su voz sonaba muy tensa. —No me fui por la coladera imbécil. Me secuestraron, —no dejo de mandarme rayos con la mirada durante toda la conversación. —Jodete, —espato colgando el teléfono.

—Sakura, —dije implorando.

Ella comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia mí. Sakura la Bestia tenía mucho sentido en este momento.

—Estoy esperando tu explicación, —sentí escalofríos.

—Sakura, lo siento, —se seguía acercando. —Cuando te vi con ese tipo yo... No quería que salieras con él. —Entrecerró los ojos. —No sé qué me sucedió. Yo... —Nada parecía estar funcionando. —Maldición Sakura, estaba celoso. No soportaba la idea de que estuvieras con otro que no fuera no. Eres mi Sakura... o al menos eso creí que eras, —concluí con tristeza.

—¿Terminaste? —pregunto sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

Asentí. Sakura tomo ambos lados de mi rostro y me beso como si el mundo dependiera de ello. Me tomo tres segundos para darme de cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, la tome por el trasero y la levante. Ella envolvió sus perfectas piernas alrededor de mí y nos voltee de manera que su espalda estaba contra el cofre del carro.

—Eres un... asno, —dijo entre besos.

Una de mis manos hizo camino hasta su pecho y ella gimió fuertemente en mi boca. Sus pechos eras del tamaño perfecto; hechos para mis manos.

Un maldito claxon nos regresó a la realidad.

—Imagino que no necesitas un raite de vuelta ¿verdad Sak?— el imbécil del restaurante. Iba a matarlo. Me sonrió y alzo la cabeza en señal de saludo. —Tú debes ser Shaoran, —¿Cómo sabia?

Sakura bajo del cofre y se arregló la blusa.

—Clow, pedazo de idiota, ve a casa, —el rio mientras ella entraba de nuevo al carro de mi padre.

¿Clow?

—Es una fiera. Espero que sepas en lo que te estas metiendo, compa. Te vere por ahí, estoy seguro, —se despidió con la mano y se alejó. ¿Qué demonios?

Entre en el carro y comencé a manejar de nuevo, no teniendo idea de que decir.

—No estaba en una cita, —dijo Sakura. —Clow se acaba de mudar aquí. Decidimos salir a comer para ver cómo están nuestras visas ya que no nos hemos visto en años. Podría habértelo dicho si me hubieras preguntado en ligar de actuar como cavernícola.

Bueno, me sentía como un idiota.

—Perdóname. Cuando Tomoyo me dijo que estabas en una cita perdí la cabeza.

—Tomoyo, —gruño. No sonaba tan mal cuando iba dirigido a alguien más. —Ella sabía que no era una cita. Pequeña... —sus ojos se iluminaron malévolamente al empezar a marcar un numero en su celular. —¿Bueno, Rika? —Oh, no. —Es Sakura. Odio molestarte, pero ¿podrías hacerme un favor? —me mordí el labio para no reír. —Tommy está sola en casa con mi hijo y sus amigos y sé que odia estar sin compañía. ¿Podrías ir y esperar con ella hasta que llegue a casa? —Sakura sonrió. —Muchísimas gracias, —colgó y volteo a verme. —¿Quieres ir por un helado?

La noche termino mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Sakura no había tenido una cita y yo sobreviví mi primer secuestro con mis testículos intactos. Cuando llegamos a la casa, Tommy jamás había estamos más contenta e irritada de vernos y Akane y Hiro estaban listos para contarme todo sobre su mañana con Fujitaka "abue" Kinomoto.

Después de nuestro beso de buenas noches, decidí que había un último asunto que resolver.

—¿Entonces, lo eres? —ella me miro confundida. —Mi Sakura.

No pude evitar sonreír como idiota.

—Pues ya que.

Review x Preview.


	13. Chapter 13

Shaoran

El sonido constante del timbre me saco de la cama. Trate de no chocar con nada mientras iba a ver quién era la persona que cruelmente me despertaba tan temprano. Cuando abrí la puerta, tuve que parpadear un par de veces para asegurarme de que mis ojos no me engañaban.

—Ya era hora, —dijo Chiharu. Me saco la vuelta y entro a la casa dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

—¡Hola Shaoran! —voltee hacia abajo y ahí estaba Leo. Quizás seguía dormido porque ¿qué hacia el con Chiharu?

—Hola, peque, —respondí adormecido.

—También me despertó a mí, —dijo con simpatía.

Lo tomé por los hombros y lo guie hacia adentro.

—¿Gustas algo de comer o beber? —pregunte.

—No gracias, —bostezo el niño.

Me derrumbe en el sillón y él se sentó a un lado mío. Si hubieras estado más despierto, probablemente habría ido a ver que se traía entre manos Chiharu. Note que Leo estaba bostezando con más fuerza así que lo acerque para que se recargara en mi brazo. Ambos nos quedamos dormido.

No supe cuánto tiempo estuvimos así cuando Chiharu regreso.

—Arriba dormilones, —exclamo alegre.

Leo y yo nos quejamos y fue entonces que vi a Hiro y Akane ya vestidos y a su lado.

—¿Hay alguna razón en particular por la que estas despertando a estos niños indefensos?

—Vienen conmigo para reunirse con Meiling, Sou, y Ken. Ya viene el día de los abuelos y queremos un retrato con todos los nietos para Ieran y Hien, —explico. —Hubiéramos hecho que Sakura nos acompañara, pero pensé que somo va a estar sola en su casa todo el día tu querrías hacerle compañía. —Chiharu me guiño un ojo pícaramente. —Vamos niños. Ten un buen día Shaoran.

Sakura estaba sola en casa.

Tenía que llegar allá. Tomé mis llaves y empecé a correr hacia la puerta. Fue cuando caí en cuenta... Tenía que vestirme. Resoplando ante mi propia estupidez, volví a mi habitación para arreglarme.

Cuando llegue a la casa de Sakura no me moleste con tocar la puerta. Conociéndola, se molestaría por hacerla salir de la cama para venir a abrir la puerta. Caminé sigilosamente en la casa encaminándome a su habitación donde la encontré a mitad de la cama. El pequeño asno de peluche se encontraba cerca de uno de sus brazos. Me quite los zapatos rápidamente y me acomode a un lado de ella, atrayéndola suavemente a mis brazos. Escondí mi rostro en su cabello y suspiré su aroma de fresas.

—Si es Rika, me mudo, —murmuro.

Rei quedamente.

—¿Me siento como Rika para ti?

Volteo en mis brazos, sus ojos muy abiertos.

—Gracias a Dios, —espato antes de clavar su cabeza en mi pecho. —Ahora cállate. Voy a dormir.

—Dulces sueños, mi Sakura, —besé su frente y la mantuve cerca.

Por alrededor de una hora, me quede a su lado abrazándola. Imaginaba que estaba cómoda porque no salió ni una palabra de su boca. Cuando se despertó, lo primero que dijo fue: "Chiharu es pura maldad". La aprete un poco.

—No puedo creer que la dejaras entrar.

—No lo hice, —contesto. —De ahora en adelante, comenzare a cerrar mis ventanas con llave, —me miro con un tierno puchero. —Me salto encima.

—Eso quiere decir que le caes bien, —sonreí. —Si quieres, hablare con Yamasaki sobre embarazarla de nuevo para protegerte de ataques en el futuro.

—Suena bien, —agrego mientras se levantaba. —¿Que vas a hacer hoy? —pregunto estirando los brazos.

—Planeaba molestarte todo el día, ¿será un problema? —no se me había ocurrido que quizá tendría planes. Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Estaba pensando en meterme en problemas, eres bienvenido a unirte, —se bajó de la cama y camino al baño donde la escuche lavarse los dientes.

—No... si no nos atrapan, —contesto. Salió del baño y se dirigió a su armario. —No haremos nada por lo que no puedan arrestar, —añadió al ver mi rostro. Eso me hizo sentir mejor.

—¿Que tienes en mente?

Apareció completamente vestida con un pedazo de papel arrugado en sus manos.

—¡Admirad! —me dio el papel. —La lista negra, —la escanee rápidamente para asegurarme de que mi nombre no se encontrara ahí. La mayoría de los nombres habían sido tachados, pero había dos que reconocí que seguían intactos: Tomoyo y Clow.

—¿Por qué esta Clow en tu lista negra? Creí que era tu mejor amigo, —dije sin que me importara demasiado. Me alegraba que el estuviese, pero yo no.

—Cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada, el mando un video a la señorita Laura para que me "ayudara" a encontrar al padre, —explico. —No me malentiendas; se cuando veo una buena broma. Solo estoy molesta porque él se fue a la universidad antes de poder regresársela. Soy muy rencorosa, —tomo una bolsa de lona y la echo sobre su hombro. —¿Listo?

No sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo.

—Claro.

Un día de venganza no podía comenzar sin un buen desayuno así que pasamos a una pequeña cafetería.

—Aunque tu malvada cuñada me ataco esta mañana, debo decir que me parece muy dulce de su parte incluir a Leo, —admitió Sakura. —Él nunca se queja, pero sé que a veces desearía tener una familia más grande. Antes de venirnos, solo nos tenía a mí y a mi papa, y a veces a Tomoyo. Mi mama y Tai, su esposo, siempre están viajando y Leo solo podía verlos en vacaciones.

—¿Qué harías si su padre biológico apareciera? —era algo que me había estado molestando.

—Hice todo para encontrarlo. Todos en el condado se enteraron de mi pequeño incidente en la fiesta. Cuando no mostro su rostro, papa y yo pudimos conseguir un abogado y asegurarnos de que yo tuviera la custodia completa. No quería preocuparme más adelante que el regresara y decidiera querer jugar a ser papa. Leo merece algo mejor que eso, —todo un sorbo de su café. —Contestando tu pregunta, si se aparece le voy a romper la cara.

—¿Lista para borrar otro nombre de tu lista? —sonreí y pagué la cuenta.

De camino al gimnasio, Sakura me explico el plan.

—La manera de llegar a Clow es con algo pequeño de lo que no se dé cuenta pronto. Si es algo grande y extravagante, puede usarlo para su beneficio de alguna manera, —obviamente había pensado mucho en esto. —Es un hombre muy relajado. Lo único por lo que se pone intenso es su auto. Lo checa cada quince minutos. Es como la llave de su masculinidad o algo así. Es muy orgulloso sobre ser el hombre más hombre, entonces ahí es donde le damos.

—Estoy algo asustado por él, —admití.

—Ni modo porque necesito que entres y lo mantengas distraído por lo menos veinte minutos. Quizá puedes disculparte por la confusión de ayer.

No pregunte que iba a hacer ella. Decidí que mientras menos supiera mejor. Camine hacia el gimnasio y busque al objetivo. La joven en la recepción me dirigió a su oficina. Camine tratando de no verme culpable y toque la puerta.

—¡Esta abierto! —llamo desde adentro. —¡Hey! Juguetito de Sak, pasa. No estas molesto por lo de ayer, ¿verdad? Puede que sea grande, pero hago el amor no la guerra, —sonrió.

—De hecho, vine a disculparme por lo de anoche. Creí que estabas tratando de robarme a mi mujer y me dejé llevar, —le extendí mi mano. —Soy Shaoran por cierto.

Él se levantó y me estrecho la mano con gusto.

—Un placer conocerte oficialmente. Ahora siéntate, tengo un millón de cosas que contarte sobre Sak.

Mantenerlo ocupado por veinte minutos no poso ningún tipo de reto. Felizmente me conto historia tras historia sobre sus días de gloria con Sakura y otros muchachos de la escuela. Al parecer, ella se quedaba tanto tiempo en su casa como el en la de ella.

—Una vez, nosotros lo muchachos pusimos una cámara escondida en su regadera. Era una chica muy sexy ¿sabes?, y nosotros unos pubertos pervertidos entonces nos pareció una gran idea. —Fue en el pasdo. No había razón para saltarle encima y molerlo a golpes. Agarre mi silla con fuerza. —Te juro que alguien le fue con el chisme porque ella movió la cámara al baño de mis padres. Kurogane aun no puede ver a mi papa a los ojos, —esta vez me reí junto con él.

El teléfono vibro en mi pierna. Imagine que era mi señal.

—Sera mejor que vuelva al trabajo. Me reuniré con Sakura para almorzar. Fue una buena charla.

—Igualmente. Dile a Sak que le mando saludos, —contesto.

Sakura me esperaba en el carro cuando llegue. Voltee rápido a ver la camioneta. Todo parecía normal.

—¿Que le hiciste?

—Te dije que tenía que ser pequeño, —sonrió. —Su carro de macho ahora tiene una placa que dice "Señorita Clow". Le tomara semanas notarlo. Además, compre uno de esos kits para el claxon. Le gusta pitarles a las mujeres que le parecen atractivas, entonces lo cambie para que grite "gorda". Estoy segura que ese lo notara más pronto.

Rei al imaginar su cara cuando su estrategia para conseguir mujeres le saliera mal.

—¿Sabrá que fuiste tu?

—Por supuesto, —dijo Sakura como si no fuera la gran cosa. —Y me la va a regresar. Es un círculo vicioso que tenemos, —no pareció molestarle en lo absoluto.

—¿Ya terminamos con las venganzas por hoy? —pregunte mientras ella borraba el nombre de Clow.

—Nop. Aun me la debe Tommy por soltar la sopa sobre mis libros. Puedo acabar con eso antes de almorzar y de ahí hacer lo que tú quieras.

—Suena bien, —sonreí llevándonos de regreso a su casa. Me dijo que metiera el carro a la cochera para que los vecinos no lo vieran y decidieran venir a investigar mientras trabajábamos.

Sakura agarro un par de cosas antes de ir al cuarto de su hermana.

—Tomoyo parece muy dura pero esta aterrada de dos cosas: ratones y armarios.

—¿Armarios? —¿a quién carajos le asustaban los armarios?

—Es muy paranoica. La puerta de su armario siembre debe estar abierta, —explico Sakura. —La chica ha visto demasiadas películas de terror. Como sea, encontré este aparatito en internet, —dijo al mostrarme un ratoncito. —Tiene sensor de movimiento, así que cuando entre al cuarto, saldrá zumbando de abajo de la cama.

Sakura estaba tratando de ponerle las baterías cuando escuche abrirse la puerta principal.

—¡Mierda! Alguien viene, ¿qué hacemos? —dije asustado.

Sakura miro a su alrededor fráncicamente.

—¡Rápido! —me tomo por el brazo. —¡Adentro del armario! —agarro todas las cosas y me jalo hacia adentro, cerrando la puerta tras nosotros. Yo sabía que si alguien entraba al cuarto podrían escuchar nuestras respiraciones. —¿Qué demonios está haciendo aquí? —susurro Sakura.

—¿Hora del almuerzo? —sugerí quedamente, mirando por los orificios de la puerta

Gracias a los auriculares en sus oídos, Tomoyo no podía escuchar nada de lo que dijéramos. Camino a la ventana y tomo unos binoculares antes de ver entre las persianas.

—Hola, oficial buenote, —dijo lascivamente. Miro a Eriol por unos minutos antes de ir a su tocador. Se acerco al espejo para arreglar su delineador, pero sus ojos se quedaron en la puerta del armario, congelados.

—Mierda, —susurro Sakura. Estaba trabajando desesperada tratando de poner las baterías en el ratón mientras Tomoyo avanzaba a la puerta con precaución. —¡Lo tengo!

Bajo el ratón a la grieta de abajo de la puerta y lo miro salir. Cuando el pequeño juguete se movió a través del cuarto, Tomoyo grito como jamás había escuchado a un ser humano hacerlo y casi tumba la puerta tratando de salir del cuarto.

—¡La evidencia! —Sakura tomo la caja mientras yo tomaba el ratón mecánico. Cerró la puerta del closet de nuevo y ambos salimos corriendo de la habitación para escondernos en otro lugar.

Terminamos en el cuarto de huéspedes cruzando el pasillo.

—La vida nunca es aburrida contigo ¿cierto? —comente.

—Nuestras vidas habrían sido mucho más cortas si Tomoyo hubiera abierto la puerta. Creo que lleva una navaja con ella.

—¡Carajos, Eriol! Deja de portarte como un imbécil. Te digo que hay algo en mi armario. —Podíamos escucharlos acercándose por el pasillo. Al parecer, Tommy decidido ir por refuerzos.

—¿No estas algo grande para tenerle miedo al Coco? —respondió Eriol de malas. Tomoyo resoplo.

—No es el Coco, —gruño. —¡Saca tu arma! ¿Qué tipo de policía eres?

—Créeme, es mucho más seguro para ti si no tengo mi arma en las manos, —espato Eriol.

—¿Me estas amenazando? —pregunto incrédula.

Note que Sakura se mordía el labio para evitar reírse. Eriol y Tomoyo siguieron discutiendo hasta llegar a la habitación. Lo escuche burlarse de ella cuando el armario resulto estar vacío. Eso los llevo a otra discusión. Entonces hubo un golpe muy fuerte y la discusión termino.

—¿Crees que se mataron? —susurre.

—Peor, —contesto Sakura de manera criptica. Me tomo de la mano y salimos sigilosamente del cuarto.

Por desgracia, la puerta del cuarto de Tomoyo seguía abierta. Como se desvistieron tan rápido esos dos jamás lo entenderé. Eriol tenía sus manos en el trasero de Tomoyo y las piernas de esta estaban rodeando la cintura de el con fuerza. Estaban pegados de los labios al caer en la cama.

—Parece que encontró su tatuaje, —musite en el oído de Sakura.

Para cuando llegamos al final del pasillo, los gemidos y gruñidos ya habían empezado.

—Oh, Dios, — se encogió Sakura con asco. —No puedo escuchar a mi hermana teniendo sexo, —Tomoyo chillo a la distancia. —Hay que salir de aquí, —no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Logramos salir por la puerta de enfrente donde vimos a Masaki en su propio patio.

—¡Alguien la está pasando bien! —nos gritó. Sakura la ignoro y camino hacia la cochera donde entramos al carro y nos fuimos.

—Entonces, —trate de pensar en que decir. —¿Tienes hambre? —ella solo rio mientras yo pasaba a una ventanilla por algo rápido. Como ahora podía escoger lo que hacíamos, quería enseñarle uno de mis lugares favoritos.

—¿Dónde estamos? —pregunto mientras nos sacaba de la ciudad.

—Este es el lago donde los hombres Li siempre venimos a acampar, —explique una vez que llegamos. Tome su mano para guiarla por el sendero. —Hiro quiere venir por su cumpleaños, entonces espero que dejes que Leo nos acompañe. Te tengo que advertir; probablemente serás rehén en la pijamada de las mujeres Li.

Ella rio.

—Suena aterrador, —entonces negó con la cabeza para demostrar que estaba bromeando. —Me gusta tu familia. Estaré contenta de ir.

Pasamos el resto del día ahí, caminando por los senderos y disfrutando de nuestra compañía. Cuando el sol bajo, Sakura sugirió que regresáramos, pero yo tenía algo más en mente.

—Vamos a nadar.

—No trajimos trajes de baño, genio, —contesto.

—¿Quién los necesita? —respondí, quitándome la playera y soltándola en el piso. —No me digas que nunca fuiste a nadar desnuda con un novio.

Sakura solo una pequeña carcajada.

—¿Cual novio? Clow y yo solo éramos amigos con derechos. No creía en las relaciones en ese tiempo, —eso me sorprendió.

—¿Que te hizo cambiar de opinión? —pregunte.

—Tú lo hiciste, —contesto. Hice in pequeño baile en mi interior. —Ahora voltéate. No me veras desnuda.

—Pero ese es el punto, —explique con un puchero.

—Lo siento, —sonrió forzándome a voltearme. — Sin espiar.

Mi mama me crio como un caballero por lo que espere a que ella me dijera que estaba bien que volteara. Me quite el resto de mi ropa y salte al agua. La mujer estaba tan entrada en el agua que solo podía ver sus hombros.

—Te veré desnuda en algún momento, —prometí.

—Tal vez, —contesto antes de zambullirse.

Sonreí, siguiendo su ejemplo. Nos quedamos en el agua un buen rato hasta que note como temblaba su labio inferior. Tome esa oportunidad para rodearla con mis brazos. Dijo que no podía mirar, nunca dijo nada sobre tocar. Seguí comportándome como un caballero y mantuve mis manos en su cintura. No era un idiota. Si la hacía enojar no tendría oportunidad después.

—Creo que es hora de agarrar un poco de calor. Deberíamos ir por nuestros hijos.

—Me gusta esa idea, —dijo Sakura. De alguna manera conseguí la fuerza para no espiar mientras se vestía. Una vez que me vestí yo nos encaminamos al auto. —Shaoran, no es que no te quiera ver desnudo. Solo que preferiría que no fuera el mismo día que vimos a Eriol y Tomoyo, —le bese la mano en señal de entendimiento.

Paramos en su casa un momento para para secar nuestro cabello y no parecía que acabábamos de ir a nadar desnudos. Por suerte, Tomoyo y Eriol no estaban a la vista. Nos dirigimos a casa de Ichiro y Meiling donde el resto de mi familia parecía haberse congregado. En cuanto entramos todo mundo se nos quedó mirando. Los adultos se veían sinuosos y emocionados. Los niños culpables. Mierda.

—¿Hay algo que quieran decirnos? —pregunto mama con voz dulce. No se lo creí para nada.

—No les digas nada, —le murmure a Sakura. —Es una trampa.

Ichiro decidió hablar después.

—Si, ¿buenos juegos de mesa últimamente?— Yamazaki resoplo y los otros empezaron a reír.

Sakura miro a nuestros tres niños con sus manos en la cintura. Sus ojos estaban pegados al piso, pero Akane ya no pudo más con la presión.

—¡Nos dieron galletas!

Mi padre salto en su defensa.

—Ya, ya pequeña Sakura. No te molestes. Sabemos cómo ser discretos en esta familia. Lo que si... Ahora estoy algo curioso por ciertas marcas en el cofre de mi auto.

Cuando todos explotaron en carcajadas, tome un pedazo de papel y lleve a Sakura a la cocina.

—Creo que es hora de empezar mi propia lista negra.

Review x preview


	14. Chapter 14

**Sakura**

—Tía Tommy, ¿por qué caminas tan chistoso? — pregunto Leo mientras Tomoyo prácticamente cojeaba en la cocina para agarrar un poco de café.

—Monte un caballo, —gruño.

Casi me ahogo con mi desayuno, pero logre sobrevivir.

—Debió ser un gran caballo, —respondí para mí misma.

—¿Que dijiste? —exigió Tommy viéndome con precaución.

—Nada, —sonreí. —Vamos chicos. Tenemos que comprar útiles escolares. —Ambos Hiro y Leo se quejaron. —Nada de eso. Al menos Meiling se aseguró de que estuvieran en la misma clase.

Tener conexión con la directora de la escuela primaria Tomoeda era una gran ayuda. Hiro llevo su plato al fregadero.

—Espero que nunca tengamos que ir a su oficina. Puede ser aterradora, —sí, me lo imaginaba.

—¿Que tal tú, señorita Akane? —pregunte limpiando la miel de su rostro. —¿Lista para el prescolar?

Arrugo la nariz y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Puedo quedarme en casa contigo? —esto me causo una sonrisa y frote mi nariz con la suya.

—¿Por qué no lo intentas unos días? Harás muchos amigos.

—¿Y si no? —pregunto.

—Entonces te secuestrare, —prometí. Eso le dio algo de paz y salió con los chicos hacia el auto.

Antes de salir de la casa, Tomoyo grito.

—¡Oye! Recoge algunas trampas para ratón, ¿sí?—reí mientras iba tras los niños.

Creo que ninguno de nosotros estaba emocionado por los útiles escolares. Tenía a Leo de un lado, Hiro del otro, y Akane estaba en el carrito. Estaba mirando la lista de compras en mis manos.

—¿Para qué miércoles necesitan cuatro cajas de pañuelos cada uno? —estaba mejorando mi lenguaje cuando estaba con ellos.

—¿Moquitos? —sugirió Akane.

Encogí los hombros y eché los pañuelos al carrito. Shaoran probablemente se quejaría porque les estaba comprando todo, pero planeaba mandar a Leo con él y Hiro a comprar su ropa para que quedáramos a mano. Por su lado, Leo estaba tardando en escoger una mochila.

—Esto me está deprimiendo, —voltee los ojos. ¿Qué niño hablaba así? —Tal vez deberíamos ir por una pizza.

—Mientras más rápido escojas, más pronto nos podremos ir, —acepte. Agarro una mochila verde y la puso en el carrito. Hiro tenía la misma en azul.

Justo cuando terminaba de poner todo en mi camionera, escuche un vehículo entrando en el espacio atrás de mí.

 _"¡Gorda!"_

—¡Métanse al carro! —empuje el carrito fuera de mi camino y ayude a Akane a entrar en el asiento de atrás con los chicos.

—¡Lady Sakura Kinomoto, carajo!

—¿Debería darnos dinero? —pregunto Hiro mientras yo ponía mi mejor sonrisa inocente.

—¡Clow! Que grata sorpresa.

El me fulmino con la mirada.

—Anoche iba tranquilo por las calles buscando a la próxima dama que tendría la suerte de pasar una noche conmigo cuando vi a esta hermosa morena con las curvas en los lugares correcto. Quería llamar su atención así que toque el claxon, —tomo mi rostro gentilmente en sus manos. —¿Sabes que paso después?

—¿Vivieron felices para siempre? —pregunte.

Sus manos ya no eran tan gentiles, pero no me estaba haciendo daño.

—La hermosa morena aventó su tacón a mi macho-movil. ¡Entonces saco un labial rojo y escribió "pendejo" en mi cofre! Estaba en shock. Por suerte el tipo atrás de mi me saco de mi ensoñación. Toco su claxon y grito para que señorita Clow se moviera. ¿Por qué carajos todo el mundo me llama señorita Clow?

—Estas aplastando mi cara, —dije lo mejor que pude con mis labios apachurrados. Estaba segura que se veía muy chistoso.

—Me las vas a pagar, Sak, —respondió luchando contra una sonrisa. Probablemente ya estaba planeando algo.

—¿Mama? —dijo Leo sacando la cabeza de la camioneta. —¿Quieres que lo patee?

Clow me soltó.

—¡No puede ser! Este no puede ser el cacahuatito. Estabas en pañales la última vez que te vi.

—Leo, él es mi amigo Clow. Clow, él es Leo, —abrí la puerta completamente. —Y ellos son Hiro y Akane, —Akane saludo con la mano, pero Hiro no se veía feliz.

—Mucho gusto, niños, —Clow sonrió antes de devolver su atención hacia mí. —Tengo que irme. Ya casi acaba mi hora de descanso. Cuídate la espalda, Sak. —Me beso fuertemente la mejilla, se despidió de los niños y se fue.

Sacudí mi cabeza y entre al auto. Era un tonto. Llegamos al lugar de la pizza y les di a los niños un poco de cambio para jugar en las maquinitas. Leo ayudaba a Akane con una cuando Hiro volvió. Se sentó a un lado de mí y se quedó callado por unos momentos.

—Sakura, ¿te gusta el señor Clow?

—A veces, —sonreí, pero su cara se puso triste. —Hiro, ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, —susurro, agachando la cabeza.

Tome su barbilla, levantando su cabeza un poco.

—Dime que pasa, corazón. No me gusta verte triste, —él lo dudo un poco. —Por favor.

—Pensé que te gustaba mi papa, —admitió al fin.

Oh.

—Hiro, Clow es mi amigo, así como tú y Leo son amigos. Tu papa es... —Mierda. Lo tenía que decir en voz alta. —Tu papa es mi novio. —Eso lo hizo sonreír. —Apreciaría que no le dijeras a nadie lo que dije, —Shaoran ya era un asno creado por sí mismo.

—¿Le puedo decir a Leo? —pregunto.

—Solo a Leo, —respondí. —Akane suelta la sopa por galletas.

Después de almorzar, tuve que volver a casa para que Leo y yo empacáramos. Él se iría a acampar con los Li mientras que Akane y yo estaríamos en una pijamada con las mujeres. Creciendo alrededor de hombres, nunca había ido a una cosa de esas. Imagine que terminaríamos comiendo comida chatarra y viendo películas románticas. La verdad no tenía ni idea de que esperar.

Todo empezó normal. Tuvimos una linda cena juntas. Ieran se encargó de pedirla para que nadie tuviera que cocinar. Entonces nos movimos a la sala, la cual se había transformado en un salón de masaje. Así que mientras Akane y Ken se divertían en el cuarto de juguetes y Sou hacia sonidos en su bacineta, yo estaba acostada boca abajo en una mensa mientras un hombre con manos celestiales trabajaba en los nudos de mi espalda.

Chiharu gimió a un lado de mí.

—Esto se siente tan bien, —escuche a las otras mujeres hacer sonidos de asentimiento. —¿Qué dices Sakura? ¿Te ayuda con la tensión?

—Por favor, —resoplo Meiling. —Solo Shaoran puede ayudar con eso.

—No tengo idea de lo que están hablando, —sonreí.

—Tensión sexual, cariño, —dijo Ieran. —Me sorprende que hayan durado tanto. Yo estaba sobre Hien la noche después de que nos conocimos.

No había manera que esta fuera una buena conversación para mí.

—Debe ser algo de los Li, —dijo Chiharu. —Estuve sobre Yamazaki el día que lo conocí.

—No les hagas caso, Sakura, —añadió Meiling. —Yo hice que Ichiro sufriera. Están muy acostumbrados a recibir lo que quieren. Haz que Shaoran se esfuerce.

—No estoy intentando hacerlo trabajar, yo... —no podía creer que estaba teniendo esta conversación con la mama de Shaoran en la misma habitación. —No he tenido sexo desde la noche que Leo fue concebido. No es algo que pueda tomar a la ligera. Estoy esperando por ese momento "zing" con un hombre donde sabre que pase lo que pase, todo estará bien porque nos tenemos el uno al otro.

Creo que Ieran suspiro.

—Estaré muy feliz cuando lo descubras porque ustedes son el uno para el otro.

Meiling se quedó en otra parte de la conversación.

—Esos son ocho años. Olvida lo que dije, lánzate ya, —tuve que unirme a Chiharu quien soltó la carcajada.

Ya que terminaron los masajes, nos reunimos en los sillones para unas bebidas.

—Me pregunto qué están haciendo los hombres, —estaba segura de que Leo se estaba divirtiendo.

—Veamos. Ya está oscuro entonces probablemente están torturando a los niños. Siempre que hay pequeños presentes, no pueden evitar portarse como cretinos, —dijo Chiharu.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunte tomando un sorbo de mi bebida de fruta.

—Los asustan todos los años. Ichiro vive por cosas como esta, —explico Meiling.

Lo medite un momento.

—¿Y si este año les damos una cucharada de su propia medicina?

Ieran tomo el teléfono inmediatamente.

—Llamare Yno, ella se encargara de los bebes, —por mi parte llame a mis refuerzos.

Tomoyo llego momentos después vestida de negro.

—Tengo el extinguidor.

—Vámonos, —todas entramos a mi camioneta, algo apretadas, y nos dirigimos al lago, dejando a los bebes con una amiga de Ieran que estuvo muy feliz de ayudar.

—Tenemos que asegurarnos de que Leo y Hiro sepan que somos nosotras. No queremos asustarlos a ellos también, —dijo Ieran. Todas estuvimos de acuerdo. Íbamos por los niños grandes, no los pequeños.

Me estacione lo suficientemente lejos como para que no nos escucharan. Caminamos cuidadosamente cerca de los caminos, pero no en ellos. Podíamos escuchar a los hombres mucho antes de verlos. Ichiro estaba en medio de una historia de terror sobre el monstruo del lago.

—¿Cuánto se oponen a mojarse, señoras? —susurro Tommy.

Ella preparo el extinguidor mientras Meiling, Chiharu, y Ieran se movían alrededor del campamento hacia el agua. Esperamos pacientemente a que Ichiro terminara su historia. Ambos Leo y Hiro miraban nerviosamente en dirección al lago.

—No se preocupen, —les dijo Shaoran. —El monstruo tiene miedo al fuego. Mientras la fogata este encendida, no se acercará.

Él lo hizo demasiado perfecto.

Hubo un chillido seguido de un chapuzón. Yamazaki se levando de inmediato.

—¿Qué fue eso? —hubo otro chapuzón, causando que se levantaran los otros hombres.

Ichiro rio nerviosamente.

—Estoy seguro que no es nada, —más chapoteos.

—Niños, quédense aquí. Iremos a revisar, —dijo Shaoran con calma. Los hombres tomaron sus linternas y se dirigieron al lago.

Fue entonces que Tomoyo y yo hicimos nuestra jugada. Hiro y Leo se espantaron un poco pero no gritaron por suerte. Podían ver nuestros rostros después de todo.

—Síganos la corriente, —susurre sonriéndoles. —Nosotras somos el monstruo del lago. —Tomoyo extinguió la fogata.

Al correr para escondernos de nuevo, pudimos escuchar a los niños gritando pidiendo ayuda. Eran muy convincentes.

—Mierda, —grito Ichiro. —¿Qué carajos está pasando?

—El fuego se apagó, —dijo Leo, su voz inyectada de pánico. —¡El monstruo del lago viene por nosotros!

—Yo invente eso, —discutió Ichiro.

Hubo más gritos y más chapoteos.

—¡Entonces, ¿Qué es eso?! —pregunto Hiro histérico.

—Esos niños son buenos, —susurro Tomoyo.

—Iré a ver qué pasa, —dijo Hien. —Shaoran, quizás deberías quedarte con los niños.

—Quizás deberíamos volver a casa, —sugirió Ichiro.

—Tú también te puedes quedar con los niños, —dijo Yamazaki poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Tomoyo salió para ayudar a las mujeres. Sus pasos no pudieron escucharse sobre los gritos repentinos de Hien y Yamazaki. Ichiro entro en pánico.

—¡Toma a los niños y vete! ¡Yo iré a ayudar! —grito corriendo con su padre y hermano.

Shaoran tomo a un niño en cada brazo y empezó a correr por el camino. Sali de mi escondite en ese momento.

—¿A dónde vas, Shaoran?

Eso lo hizo asustarse más.

—¡Sakura! Tenemos que... —entonces cayo en cuenta. —¡Tu! —gruño.

—¡Hola, mama! —sonrió Leo.

—Buen trabajo, niños, —dije mientras Shaoran los bajaba.

—Entonces... ¿Quién...? —Shaora señalo hacia el lago. Yo reí.

—Creo que Ieran, Meiling y Chiharu atacaron a Hien y Yamazaki en el lago y Tomoyo llego a tiempo para ayudar con Ichiro después de apagar la fogata. Eso les pasa por tratar de asustar a niñitos indefensos, —solté un chillido cuando Shaoran me tomo de sorpresa y me puso sobre su hombro.

—Te presentare al monstruo del lago, —dijo Shaoran.

—¡Li! Sera mejor que me bajes, —le advertí, pero sabía que no haría ninguna diferencia.

Todos los gritos habían sido reemplazados por risas mientras los demás luchaban el uno contra el otro en el lago. Shaoran entro al agua de un chapuzón empapándonos a los dos. Tomoyo logro escapar y reunirse con los niños para comer bombones.

—Hubieras visto tu rostro, —dijo Meiling a Ichiro con sorna.

—Se supone que deben estar en casa en una pelea de almohadas, —respondió acercándola a él.

—Nuestras mujeres nos traicionaron nuestras mujeres, —dijo Hien.

—Aw, los recompensaremos después, —prometió Ieran. —Ahora tenemos una pijamada a la cual debemos volver, —explico besándolo antes de salir del agua.

Los hombres se portaron como caballeros y nos encaminaron a la camionera. Tommy llevaba como veinte bombones en las manos por lo que fue amable y compartió con Chiharu una vez que estaban en el auto.

—¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que nos hagan algo hoy? —pregunto Meiling.

—¿Esta noche? Poco a cero, —respondí. —Pero estoy segura de que planearan algo para nuestra próxima pijamada.

Ieran sonrió sombríamente.

—Estaremos preparadas.

Cuando llegamos a casa, nos secamos y preparamos para ir a dormir. Tomoyo estaba muy apurada por llegar a la casa. Le dije que se mantuviera fuera de problemas.

—¿Y dónde está la diversión en eso?—pregunto sonriendo. Si estaba planeando un encuentro con Eriol, de verdad esperaba que lo hicieran en la casa de él.

Termine durmiendo en la antigua habitación de Shaoran. Su madre me dio permiso de mirar sus cosas entonces tome ventaja. No podía evitarlo. Era un típico cuarto de adolescente. Había fotos de él y sus hermanos en distintos eventos atléticos; incluso encontré una de sus antiguas camisetas. Me la puse y decidí que sería un buen souvenir de la noche. Quizá no la extrañaría.

—Se te ve mejor a ti de todas maneras, —pegue un salto al escuchar la voz de Ieran. No la había escuchado entrar.

—Me asustaste, —susurre sentándome en la cama.

—Disculpa, —llego a sentarse a un lado de mí. —Quería hablar contigo sobre mi hijo, —me dijo seriamente. —Nunca me importo Nakuru. Si no fuera por Hiro y Akane hubiera preferido que ella nunca formara parte de mi familia. Shaoran intento seguir con su vida después del divorcio porque quería una madre para los niños, pero, seamos honestas; sus decisiones fueron horrendas, —entonces tomo mi mano. —Tu eres diferente. Mis nietos de adoras y mi hijo parece nunca tener suficiente de ti. Puede parecer raro lo rápido que está sucediendo todo, pero estoy feliz de que tú y Leo formen parte de nuestra familia.

Esto era muy incómodo para mí. Sonomi y yo nunca tuvimos muchos momentos madre e hija.

—¿No te molesta que escribo novelas eróticas y que digo palabrotas?

—Tus libros han mejorado mi vida sexual. No sabía que eso fuera posible, —admitió.

Yo sonreí.

—Ustedes están jodidamente locos.

Ieran asintió.

—Es por eso que encajas tan bien, —se levantó para irse. —Se que tienes que ser cuidadosa, pero te prometo que no encontraras un mejor hombre para ti y Leo que mi hijo. Su mama lo crio bien, —añadió guiñándome un ojo. —Dulces sueños, Sakura.

Me acurruque en la cama de Shaoran después que Ieran salió y medite en nuestra conversación. No quería imaginar una vida sin los Li, sin Hiro y Akane, sin Shaoran. Había pasado la mayoría de mi vida preguntándome si algún día podría darle a Leo el tipo de familia que el merecía y una se me dio en cuchara de plata. Sería bastante estúpida si los alejara.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo entonces voltee a mirarla. Akane mostro su rostro.

—¿Sakura?

—Hola Akane, —dije con una sonrisa.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo? —pregunto. Me senté y levanté las cobijas. Ella corrió y se abalanzo a la cama.

—¿Estas cómoda? —pregunte al cubrirnos a ambas con las cobijas. Ella asintió bostezando. Volví a sonreír y besé su frente. —Dulces sueños, señorita Akane.

Ella se acurruco a mi lado y yo la abrace.

—Te amo, Sakura, —susurro.

—Yo también te amo, Akane.


End file.
